Dragonfly
by Viorith
Summary: COMPLETED! Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine needs his help to avenge her father's death. NOW THAT IT'S FINISHED LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R

Pairing: Will/OFC & Jack/Anna Marie

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 1 

  
  


On the balcony over looking the bay of Port Royale, Elizabeth Swann sat in one of her fanciest dresses with her back to the harbor. In front of her, with smatterings of paint on her sepia hued fingers, Sabine Arroyo, used the edge of her pinkie to blend in the pink and yellow of Elizabeth's dress. She glanced around the canvas at her subject and raised an eyebrow as the young woman used the handkerchief to dab at her chin.

  


"Elizabeth, please stop fidgeting," Sabine chastised for what felt like the hundredth time in two hours. She studied the young woman seated in front of her, then went back to the image she had created on the canvas.

  


"How much longer do I have to sit here?" the governor's daughter questioned.

  


"Until I finish," the painter answered before reminding, "You were the one that wanted this portrait."

  


Elizabeth sighed dramatically, "If I knew it would take this long I might have changed my mind," she partially teased.

  


"You want this to be perfect, don't you?"

  


"Yes," Elizabeth sighed.

  


"Well perfection has its price," Sabine added a couple more brush strokes.

  


Elizabeth sighed again and shifted her eyes. Movement behind Sabine caught her attention and within a matter of seconds the frown on her face turned into a smile as she spied one of the servants bringing a tray of fresh fruit.

  


"I believe it's time for a break, do you not agree?" the Governor's daughter questioned. 

  


Not waiting for a response she jumped from her seat and selected one of the ripe, plump peaches on the tray. She bit into the fruit, licking at the juices that tried to run down her delicate wrists. This time it was Sabine's turn to sigh, as she wiped her hands down the smock covering her dress.

  


Sabine muttered softly to herself in Spanish while she wiped off her paint brushes. She had done enough portraits to know by the time she corralled her subject back into the proper position the lighting would be completely wrong. 

  


She had also done enough portraits to know that she could improvise on the background. The most important part was the subject being painted, and she had done enough to finish the piece by its appointed time.

  


"I have all the confidence of the world," Elizabeth began with a smile, "That you will have this ready by Saturday."

  


Sabine removed her smock and accepted a handful of grapes offered by the petite servant girl. "I suppose I will have to. It wouldn't do to have an engagement party and no portrait to present to your future husband."

  


At the mention of the upcoming marriage to Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth's mood darkened slightly, like the rain clouds that loomed in the distance off the shores of the Jamaican town. She turned to the woman that was more than a painter; she was her friend. Out of all Elizabeth's female friends, Sabine was probably the only one she told everything to, for she knew she would never be judged. She was the only one she had ever confessed her feelings about Will to. She was the only one that knew the marriage to the Commodore was arranged to please her father.

  


"Sabine, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

  


Sabine bit into a grape, "Have I ever not been?"

  


"How's Will cooping?" from the concern etched on Elizabeth's face, her friend could tell this was more than an ideal question. "I often wonder if I should stop by the smithing shoppe, and inquire directly, but . . . it seems cruel."

  


Sabine hesitated as she decided how best to answer the question, wondering if she meant it was cruel to him, or her, or both. "He's well, he's been extremely busy with creating swords for the new marines." 

  


It wasn't a lie, save by omission. She saw no need to inform Elizabeth that Will had not deemed a full smile since she ended their relationship four months ago. Or that when he learned of her engagement to Commodore Norrington, he cried. It was no need to tell her of this, because she knew Elizabeth felt close to the same. She may have been marrying Norrington because it was the best match and her aligning father's wish, but the artist knew, Elizabeth's love for Will remained true. It probably would until the day she died.

  


"Sabine, tell me true, does he hate me at all?"

  


She smiled softly as she began packing her canvas and supplies, "No, I doubt he will ever be capable of that emotion toward you."

  


"And you?" Elizabeth questioned, "Do you hate me?"

  


"Why would I hate you? You have caused me no offense." Sabine questioned with a frown.

  


The governor's daughter moved back to the chair and sat down, her eyes cast to her right 

towards the port and the ships docked there. "I know that you have love for him. If I were you, and someone hurt Will the way I did . . . " she paused and glanced in Sabine's direction, "I would never forgive that person."

  


Sabine closed the satchel that carried her portable paints, careful not to meet Elizabeth's gaze when she answered, "Then it is good are positions are not reversed." She slipped the painted canvas into the carrying case, pushed the empty easel to the side, and paused. "Elizabeth, may I ask you something?"

  


"Of course," the young lady replied, with a genuine smile.

  


"Are you happy? To be marrying Commodore Norrington, I mean."

  


The smile only faltered for a fraction of a moment, but it was long enough for Sabine to see. No matter what Elizabeth said, she already knew the truth.

  


"He's a kind, decent and respectable man, and I know he loves me very much. I consider myself luck that he is still willing to go through with this match."

  


"I'm so pleased to hear you say that." Both women turned to see Weatherby Swann make his entrance onto his daughter's terrace before embracing her in a fatherly hug. "He will make you a good husband, of that you can be sure," he then turned to Sabine. "And how are you, Sabine? Well I trust."

  


"Very well, thank your Grace."

  


"And your father?"

  


"On a voyage to Spain, though he is due back any day now," she answered trying her best not to fidget as she did whenever in the Governor's presence. 

  


It wasn't that the man, or his presence demanded awe. In fact, Sabine had always pondered who the competition for appointment to the office had been for him to be the best choice. It was more his station that provoked the nervousness in her to rise to the surface. 

  


As a merchantman, her father was not quite a part of the upper society, but delved in it enough for both him and his daughter to be deemed honorary members. Still, despite having grown up in the outer circle of the fortunate, Sabine felt self-conscious and inadequate around the prominent members of Port Royale's society. Elizabeth was perhaps the only exception.

  


"I do hope he will be back in time for the celebration Saturday. I have your invitations," as if waiting in the shadows for her cue, one of the maids stepped forward with two envelopes on a silver platter. The first had the name of her father, Diego Arroyo, printed across the white parchment. The other was hers.

  


Sabine plucked the letters from the platter, careful not to let her fingers touch the metal. "I shall extend this to him, upon his return."

  


"And the painting will be ready?"

  


"Yes sir, I will have it delivered Friday in the afternoon."

  


"Splendid."

  


Another maid entered the room and hesitated, waiting for a break in the conversation before speaking. "Ms. Swann, Commodore Norrington awaits your company in the garden."

  


"I shall take my leave now," Sabine internally sighed a breath of relief. "Your Grace, Ms. Swann." 

  


She nodded to Weatherby, then Elizabeth in turn, before gathering her things, heading down the stairs, and out the front door. Once outside, she removed the cloth she used to cover her hair, allowing the thick black curls to spring free down her shoulders and take sail in the wind. 

  


For a moment she debated on paying a visit to the smithing shoppe. Will stayed with her nightly under the guise of dining, then remained until it was too dark for him to return home for the evening. But she knew her father had made arrangements to have the blacksmith stay with her while he was gone. 

  


She couldn't fault either of them, Port Royale was not a dangerous town, but no woman was really considered safe on their own no matter the town. And since her father's house was back in the woods, it would be easy for someone with badness in mind to bring harm to her unnoticed. Besides, Sabine could think of no better way to end a day, than with Will's company. She wouldn't have minded starting the day with it as well, but the young man was usually gone by the time she rose in the morning. No matter how early she tried to make that.

  


She smiled at the thought of him, but the smile along with the decision to stop quickly faded when she glanced down at her bundle. Will would insist on seeing her work, so he could praise it as he always did. And though she felt her portrait of Elizabeth Swann was one of her finest creations, she doubted Will would agree. More likely than not, he would not be able to see past the subject to the painting as a whole.

  


With a nod to an elderly woman working a cart with various ripe fruits, Sabine turned right off of Poke street. The winding dirt trail lead through the trees, and was no doubt a perfect place for waiting highwaymen, but would take her home faster than the main road. And Sabine had never been one to turn down adventure.

  


~~~

  


The moonlight reflecting on the water was once again the most prominent light source in the darkness. The remaining embers of a galley still littered the surface, but most of the ship was already below, slowly descending to a watery grave. Only the upper most part of the mast, and planks from the hull continued to burn.

  


In the distance, the masts and sails of the _Defiant _cast shadows upon the water. On the floor in the captain's cabin lay a man that looked more dead than alive. Dark red liquid cooled in a puddle by his mouth, his eyes were sealed loosely behind lids that had been beaten near shut. Every muscle in Diego's body ached and cried out for a mercy that would never come. It felt like a fire was burning under his skin, and even the shallow breaths he took sent sheets of pain throughout his body.

  


Dante Jacinto moved back in front of the unmoving bundle. He took a knee, meant to bring him within the vision that the slit allowed, but unsatisfied with his position, he partially lay on the floor.

  


"_Diego_," he called in a singsong Spanish accented voice. "_Diego my friend, don't fall asleep on me now_."

  


Jacinto reached out and gave a couple soft taps to Diego's face. When there was no response the soft tap turned into one hard slap across his cheek. The beaten man groaned, but was too exhausted to protect himself from any further onslaughts.

  


"_All you have to do is tell me where you hid the map to La Samara and all this will end_."

  


He waited several minutes from any response from Diego, his anger building with each passing second. Slamming his hand on the floor, Jacinto grabbed his knife before holding Diego's left hand flat and stabbing it through.

  


The prisoner cried out, his right hand reached to extract the knife, but his tormentor grabbed his wrist. The cry turned to an agonizing scream when Jacinto twisted the knife in the wound but no word of the treasure's location was uttered. A frustrated sigh pushed from Jacinto's lips. Roughly he yanked the dagger and wiped the blood on Diego's pant leg.

  


"_You try my patience Diego, you really do. Here I thought we could pick up where we left off before you knifed me in the back, but it appears you have nothing to say_," the pirate made to stand, but the glint of fire on the blade of the knife reflected on a chain around Diego's neck. "_A shame you weren't as tight lipped sixteen years ago_."

Jacinto reached into Diego's shirt, following the chain and came back with a locket loosely held in his fingers. He leaned forward and bit on it, determining that it was real gold before yanking it from his old partner's neck. What he found inside the locket was far more intriguing than the article itself. Inside, it housed a miniature portrait of a young woman.

"_And how is your lovely daughter, Sabine? Still painting, or have you married her off?"_ The pirate stood and took the locket with him, still staring at the picture as he took his place behind his desk. "_She has grown into quite the lovely young woman, perhaps she knows where my map is._"

"_You leave her out of this_," Diego warned in the most threatening voice his battered body could muster.

"_Then tell me what I want to know_," he demanded. His answer was again silence, to which the pirate gave an exaggerated sigh. "_Very well, you were heading to Port Royale, no? I shall go there, and I shall find her, and ask her where my map is. For her sake I hope she is not as tight lipped as her father, for mine I hope she is. She is a virgin still?_"

  


"_You can't_," he protested, "_She has done nothing to you_."

  


"_No, but you have. I spent sixteen long years in a jail thanks to the likes of you, and I will have my retribution. It's in your hands if it will be the treasure, or young Sabine's virtue."_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 2

  
  


He'd walked the path to Sabine's house so many times, he could have found it blindfolded. The sun hung low and full in the western sky, its bright yellow light from midday transformed into a burning orange/red globe. It reminded Will of the way metal gets after it's been pulled from the fire and allowed to cool down for several minutes. In the trees over and around him, the animals from the day settled down for the night, as the nocturnal creatures woke to say their farewells to the sun and hellos to the moon.

  


He enjoyed the serenade, enjoyed this peaceful time of the day and regretted it would soon be coming to an end. Sabine's father would be back soon, and with his return, Will's nightly visits to Sabine would cease until the next time Diego departed and asked the blacksmith to look after his daughter.

  


Oddly enough, Diego Arroyo picked the perfect time to set sail for Spain. The merchantman left a week after Elizabeth entered the shoppe and told Will her father was ill. She followed the statement up by telling him she had agreed to marry Norrington. Four months later the pain of her absence was still there, but it was greatly diminished, and Sabine had a huge part to play in that. He doubted she realized how much she helped him, or that her friendship was the only thing that helped him through the storm of losing Elizabeth. He only hoped one day he would be able to be there for her in the same manner.

  


Ahead he could see the light and movement in the kitchen of the rather large house. He could also smell the aroma of meats being cooked, causing his empty stomach to grumble with the thoughts of being full soon. It wasn't before long that the sounds of the nocturnal creatures were joined by singing coming from the house. It was a song he'd heard Sabine sing before, although as it was in Spanish he had no idea as to what was being said, or what the song was about. According to Sabine, it was just a lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she died.

  


When he reached the house, he made a circle of the area as he always did. He found no robbers in the waning sun shadows, but came upon a black and gray tabby. The kitten was from the litter of three that Sabine's cat had two months earlier. Apparently, she had run out the house looking for adventure, but hadn't quite figured out how to get back inside where her mother waited to feed her. She mewled at Will and ran over to him, placing her front paws on his legs and mewling again until the blacksmith bent down and picked her up, cradling her against his stomach with his left arm.

  


"Lose your way, did you?" he questioned. He scratched her head and headed for the back door, knocking softly before calling out, "Sabine, it's Will."

  


"It's not latched," she called, pausing in her song and turning to give him a smile as he entered. A frowning Will, lifted the latch and pushed the door in on it's hinges. "You found her," she observed the kitten clinging to his shirt. "I have been looking everywhere for her, I finally gave up and figured she would show up when she was hungry."

  


"I thought I told you to latch the door when you got home," he chastised.

  


He placed a wooden lever over the wood plank to keep the door from being opened, then crossed the room to where the mother cat lay on the floor. Her other two kittens were already nursing their dinner. As he stood, the index and middle finger of his right hand began to undo the buttons of his vest, bringing a V-shaped expanse of his tanned chest into view.

  


"I didn't tell you that for the sake of hearing myself speaking," he added standing and crossing his arms over his chest.

  


Sabine turned to him, taking in the sternness of his features and choosing to combat it with her typical light attitude.

  


"If I latched the door when I got in, I would simply have to unlatch it when you arrived," she gestured to the door, "And as you can see the door is now latched so your goal was accomplished."

  


"The purpose of _you _latching the door was to keep others from entering so easily. What if I had been someone who meant you harm?"

  


"But you weren't," she dismissed turning back to the stove and stirring the pots. She moved across the kitchen to the cupboards and removed two plates, and two goblets. She then crossed to the mini wine cabinet and chose a bottle.

  


"That is not the point," he quipped.

  


Sabine gave an exasperated sigh, "Then tell me, Will, what is the point?"

  


"Your father asked me to look after you--"

  


"–Which you have done marvelously," she snuck in with a grin.

  


"Sabine please," it was his turn to give a sigh. "I see the way men look at you," he began as she transferred the contents of the pot to the two plates. 

  


"Really?" she questioned with sincere curiosity, "And how do they look at me? Hmm? I am no different than any other woman in Port Royale."

  


"You're a beautiful woman, Sabine," he pointed out, "Have you not seen the lustful gazes that come your way?" 

  


"No," she answered, "I have not."

  


He didn't bother adding that on occasions he had the same notions about her. It embarrassed him that he had visions, possibly even desires, to see Sabine's naked body, but he did. She may have been his best friend, but he had spoken the truth. No matter how she tried to hide it in her plain dresses, unadorned face, and lovely ebony hair hidden under wraps, she was a beauty. 

  


Her skin was the color of some rear reddish brown fruit, and as smooth and flawless as a finely honed blade. Eye such a dark brown they looked black, and so large and trusting; the innocence in them was unmistakable. And when she smiled, or better off, when she laughed... the sound was musical and had the power to charm on its own. Unfortunately her laughter was all to rarely heard. Along with her dark complexion setting her apart from the aristocrats of Port Royale, her body gave her a distinct different look. It was hard to believe the girl that had been as straight and flat as a board, as far back as he could remember, now had the hips and breasts of voluptuous lady. 

  


Amazingly, this transformation seemed to occur overnight, as the blacksmith didn't remember watching either hips or breasts develop. One night they weren't there, the next morning they were. And with them came the attention of the townsmen that ogled the brown flesh the corset put on display in her simple dresses. There was no doubt in Will's mind what any one of them would do with the proper motivation and opportunity.

  


"Well I have," he insisted. Sabine gave a soft smile and removed the pot from the stove to the table with the plates. Will opened the wine and poured a portion in each goblet. "This is serious, Sabine."

  


"So what if they do look? If I am beautiful as you say, why would they not? They look at the other young women, why not me?"

  


He began to dish the thick stew onto the plates, while Sabine pulled the bread from the oven.

  


"Because their looks to the other woman are not of a lecherous nature," he stilled her movements by lighting his hand on her arm. His pure brown eyes searching her dark ones. "You are not the same as the other girls Sabine." 

  


She stared at him, forcing her eyes to stay on his, and not stray down to his lips as they longed to, or down to his revealed chest. She had gotten used to dealing with the reaction of having him so close to her. The quickening of her pulse, and the clamminess of her palms was all typical for her in Will's presence. It was as normal for her as breathing. It was something she had gotten so used to, she believed if it ceased to happen, she would miss the adrenaline rush that came with it.

  


The smell of the meat in the stove was the only thing that provoked her to move away from her friend. "Do you say that because I am half an African and half a Spaniard?" she questioned.

  


"Yes," he replied plainly, not flinching when her sharp eyes narrowed. "Your mother was a slave--"

  


"And my father purchased her freedom," she rebutted trying to stay the quiet anger that was beginning to rise.

  


"I know," he raised his hands to stave her onslaught of possible insults. "And it makes no difference to me what your background, but to some of the men in Port Royale it is enough. Something they would never consider doing to the other women--"

  


"Like Elizabeth?" she demanded barely holding onto her anger.

  


"Yes," he answered pointedly. "They would never consider raping Elizabeth, for fear of the law. But with you... under the perfect circumstances and conditions…" he hesitated, not wanting his words to terrify her, but at the same time wanting her to be frightened enough to see the reality of her situation. "They would rape you and think no more of it than stealing fruit from another man's tree. And it's possible the courts would see the assault as the same."

  


She pressed her lips together and turned from his soft gaze. Not wanting him to see the knowledge of the truth and the humiliation it brought in her eyes. She knew he was right. As wrong and horrifically unjust as it was, Port Royale was a slave town, and she was the daughter of an ex-slave and a Spanish merchantman.

  


"Of course, I would run through the man that dared to lay his hands on you, no matter the consequence," he added in a soft voice. He approached her from behind and gently, but inarguably, turned her face round to his. "So to keep me out of jail, and away from the hangman's noose, please--"

  


"Latch the door," she finished for him. 

  


Will touched the tip of her nose with his finger and placed his lips lightly to her forehead. He said a soft, "That's my girl," then moved back to the table to finish sorting out the food.

  


~~~

  


In the darkness of Will's room, the tiny kitten curled close to his body enjoying the heat radiated on the cool summer evening. Awake, he laid in the bed wondering what it was that had pulled him from his dream where he and Elizabeth danced. They had been at a grand ballroom, with dozens of Port Royale's elite looking on in admiration. In the darkness, above the creature's song that crept in his window, he could hear the melodious sounds of a harpsichord, drifting up from the downstairs sitting room.

  


The kitten meowed quietly when Will slipped from the bed dressed only in his breeches, and made his way down the stairs. An oil filled candle light the only thing guiding him through the darkness, to the room where the instrument was established. A light was on the table near it, at the bench, Sabine's fingers skillfully danced over the keys recreating a piece from Bach, or Purcell, or some dead composer. A white robe covered her gown, her thick black hair hung in one long braid to the middle of her back.

  


Will moved forward, his light joining hers to create dancing images against the wall. "Couldn't sleep?" he questioned sitting in a chair near enough to the piano so he could see her face.

  


"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

  


The statement was of course a complete lie. Sabine was well aware that Will was a light sleeper, and that the music would wake him. She wanted to talk to him, but now that he was with her, she didn't know what to say. Or more on target, what she wanted to say, wouldn't come out.

  


She had gone over it enough times in her head; thousands of different ways to admit her true feelings for him. In the darkness of her room she had worked up the courage over several days. In the candle light of the sitting room, with him standing dressed only in his brown trousers, her cowardice muted her. 

  


She openly stared at his chest and wondered how Elizabeth could make the choice of Norrington over Will. Had she seen him like this? If she had, would she have still been walking down the same path? She forced her eyes up to his face, to his eyes. His olive skin, long kissed tan by the sun made her wonder if Will himself didn't hold Spanish blood in his veins. No other white man in Port Royale had his rich complexion, certainly no white man that spent most of his days indoors.

  


"Sabine?" Will called softly. "Sabine, what's the matter?"

  


Softly, she sighed and turned her attention back to the harpsichord. _He has absolutely no idea._

  


"Nothing," she spoke, "I'm just worried about my father is all. I've had terrible dreams about him for the past two nights."

  


"I'm sure he's alright," her friend assured. He stood from the chair and moved to be seated on the bench next to her, his body turned in the opposite direction. 

  


"I know, and that is what I keep telling myself, still... he should have been back by now. And I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to him. In my dreams he tells me that I must be strong," she shook her head, not wanting to reveal the rest to him.

  


"Well I know your father is an accomplished seaman, it would be--" his words trailed off as he shifted his body slightly. 

  


Resting on the harpsichord, instead of sheet music was the opened invitation to Elizabeth's engagement party. Sabine followed his eyes and cursed herself internally for leaving the invite out. She reached for it, but Will's strong fingers beat her, as he opened it and read it quietly. She parted her lips to speak, but wasn't quiet sure what to say.

  


"Are you going?" he questioned setting the card back down, his eyes focusing on his hands in his lap. 

  


She shook her head.

  


"Don't you want to?" he asked, surprised registering on his face and in his words. 

  


"Yes, but... I don't belong there."

  


"Don't be silly, you belong there as much as anyone else."

  


"I am not part of that world," she pointed out, "Neither of us are."

  


"Says who?" he challenged, 

  


Sabine blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

  


"It's them that say we don't belong there, but who are they to make that determination. Why should they dictate what is and isn't proper for us to do, just because they have more money, and feel that elevates them to a better status than us."

  


"What are you saying?"

  


"I'm saying you– no– we should go."

  


"Are you mad?" she demanded even though a smile graced her lips.

  


"You do want to, don't you?"

  


"That is completely besides the point," she protested standing.

  


"Why?"

  


"You can't go."

  


"Why?" he repeated urgently.

  


"Because it is Elizabeth's engagement party," she stated plainly. She watched him, waiting for the realization of what he suggested come about but it never did. "She will be there, with her future husband."

  


"It would be rather pointless to have an engagement party and not have the future groom and bride there," he pointed out.

  


"Will," her voice softened, "You haven't seen her since... since she..." she paused trying to think of a delicate way to finish the statement.

  


"Since she ripped my heart from my chest?" he supplied.

  


"_Si,_" she agreed with an accompanying nod.

  


"And that's why I want to go," he insisted. He retrieve the invitation, running a single finger over the wording. "I believe I am finally over her, but how will I know for certain unless I see her again."

  


"And you really think this is the best venue to test your strength of character?"

  


The blacksmith nodded and grinned. Sabine, however, still had her reservations.

  


"Oh come on, Sabine. You can wear that dress of your mother's that you found the other day, and make yourself look all pretty. You might even turn the eye of a promising young man. I know your father would like that, to see you happily married," he only partially teased.

  


The artist forced a smile, still not finding the courage again to tell him that she had already found a promising young man. She wondered how he could be so daft, he hadn't the slightest clue of her feelings. _Maybe this will be the opportunity, _she pondered. _Maybe he will finally see me as a woman, and not just his friend._

  


"Very well," she caved.

  


He grinned, "Marvelous," he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and swatted her backside. "Now get to sleep, and no more bad dreams about your father. I'm sure he's fine."

  


He went back to the harpsichord and retrieved both of their candles, before again approaching and handing one to her. Sabine hesitated, before accepting it, her fingers glancing against the backs of his as she slipped her index into the carrying hole. With his hand on the small of her back, Will guided his friend from the room.

  


"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

  


"Will," Sabine was thankful the poor lighting and her dark complexion couldn't afford him to see the heated blush that stoked her cheeks. "We have not slept in the same bed since we were children. I hardly think it would be proper."

  


He tilted his head to the side, his brown eyes staring at hers with all the love and kindness in the world– for a friend.

  


"Do you think it would help keep your nightmares at bay?"

  


She didn't, and she meant to say as much. Meant to tell him to go back to his room and she would go back to hers, but she heard someone answer, "Yes," and only realized it was her, once Will pushed the door open and walked inside.

  


She sat her candle on the bedside table closest to her, the pulse in her throat hammering as she turned and saw her friend had already pulled back the white sheet and climb under it. He smiled at her, a grin that brought the dimple in his right cheek to life, but not a grin that a man would normally give a woman who was about to share his bed.

  


She didn't want him to give her the lecherous looks he accused the other men in town of passing her way, but she wouldn't have mind if his look had been, more threatening. Nothing was to happen, but he could have at least looked as if he were wishing something would. Instead, when Sabine climbed in to bed, she received a chaste kiss on the cheek, before Will turned on his side, and blew out his candle. With a soft sigh she followed his lead, right down to his position near the edge of the bed.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 3

  
  


Gezana Montoyano's store front was usually as dark as the others lining the street after the sun went down, but candles burned bright as the aging woman and her sole customer stirred in the back dressing rooms. Gezana had long been a friend of Diego Arroyo's and thusly a friend of Sabine's. The young girl often wondered if there was more to her father's relationship with the pleasant woman, but never dared ask. The secrets between father and daughter were few, but Sabine had been raised never to question those that existed.

  


After discovering her mother's dress, Sabine had naturally taken it to Gezana for alterations, as the girl was more slender in the hips than her mother. At the time, she hadn't thought she would be using it, but it seemed a shame to let such a lovely dress go to waste. Now she stared at her reflection in the mirror, barely recognizing the person that stared back.

  


The dress, predominantly a buttercreme hue, made her dark skin almost glow. The bodice contained intricate golden embroidered designs, while the skirt had the same color in a shimmery undercurrent, complimenting the original tone. The corset compressed her breast, and made her cleavage more prominent than her normal dresses. The shading of her face was enhanced by a tasteful amount of make-up; and the expert hands of Gezana also touched her hair.

  


Always one to be partially self-conscious, Sabine placed her hands over her chest, covering the exposed swells. "_I look ridiculous_," she commented. "_He's going to laugh at me._"

  


"_Ah, you are as pretty as a summer sunset_," Gezana chastised, and twisted the last bit of Sabine's hair into place. "_If he thinks you are anything less than beautiful, he is a fool._" 

  


The majority of the curls were piled high upon the crown of her head, but she had left a long tendril free to curl from the top and down her right shoulders.

  


_"You can breathe, still? Your corset is not too tight is it?"_

  


_"No,"_ Sabine shook her head, _"But perhaps I could have a shawl."_

  


_"Don't be silly," _Gezana pulled the young woman's hands away, pinning them to her side. _"God blessed you with a gift, you should not hide it. You don't see the proper ladies hiding their goods."_

  


_"Yes, but—"_ her words were cut short when a knock sounded on the front door. Gezana's eyes lit up with excitement. Sabine's in turn grew large with fear at the realization of what she was embarking on. _"That's Will."_

  


_"Of course, you told him to pick you up from here, no?"_

  


Gezana made to head to the front, but found her progress impeded by Sabine grabbing her arm.

  


_"This was a mistake, tell him… tell him that I am ill. Yes, tell him that I am ill and cannot go."_

  


_"Silly child,"_ the older woman thumped the hand restricting her movements, then ducked under the curtain, leaving Sabine wringing her hands in nervous anticipation. If Will laughed at her, she doubted she would ever have the guts to repeat it.

  


On the other side of the door, Will's partial grin grew to encompass his entire face at the sight of the old dressmaker. His dark brown suit, purchased during his time of dating Elizabeth, was the same color of his eyes, save the white shirt underneath. He had only worn it once to dinner at the Governor's mansion. It was his first and only trip to the mansion on pleasurable business. That had been a week before she ended their relationship, and need had not deemed him wear the suit again.

  


Complete with a coat that held long tails, Will looked every part the gentleman he was to masquerade as. He also bubbled with a barely contained energy. It hadn't been on his mind when he talked Sabine into going, but as the day of the dance grew closer the only thing Will could think about was his dream. He had been dancing with Elizabeth at an event unlike the one he was embarking on. What if his dream had been a window into future events?

  


His thoughts had been solely focused on Elizabeth. How he would react when he saw her. What he would say to her if fate smiled on him and a moment caught them alone. But all thoughts of Elizabeth were momentarily pushed aside, once he was ushered into the shoppe, and Sabine stepped out from behind the curtain.

  


His silence stretched, as he stared in complete shock at the woman before him. There was nothing left of the Sabine he had known growing up; she had been replaced by the elegant creature before him. Only her eyes remained the same; large and confident, but so insecure.

  


He didn't mean to leer at her, but words failed as his eyes devoured her body. No inch of her was left untouched by his close scrutiny, although certain areas, were subject to longer gazes than others. Pride swelled within as he envisioned the envious looks he would receive. _Her breasts are perfect, _he pondered._ I wonder if they feel as soft and supple as they look? _ He immediately chastised himself for his thoughts. This was _his_ Sabine, yet… she wasn't.

  


"_I told you he would think I look ridiculous," _Sabine stated to Gezana, after taking his frown as a sign of disappointment.

  


"No," Will's voice stopped her from a speedy retreat. His grasp of the Spanish language was pathetic at best, but there were a few words, that were impossible not to translate. "You look… you look… you're breath taking," he finally finished.

  


A strong blush raged through her cheeks as she demurely lowered her gaze. For the past four years she'd longed for him to stare at her like that. The way he used to stare at Elizabeth.

  


"Will you do me the honor?" he questioned offering his arm.

  


Sabine crossed the room to him, her dress whispering with her movement. She paused long enough to receive a kiss on the cheek from Gezana, before closing the distance between her and Will and slipping her hand through his offered arm. Her second surprise came at the carriage waiting for them outside. A soft gasp from her lips had Will turning his attention to her, his bright smile already in place as he waited for her predicted reaction.

  


"You… this is for me?"

  


"For tonight only, a loan from an associate," his smile softened as his eyes once again took in the woman before him. He'd never had a desire to kiss Sabine, never being before that night. Then again, he'd never seen his friend quite like this, with the moon lighting her, she looked more than breath taking, but descriptive words failed him. "I wanted this night to be special for you."

  


The coach driver descended from the seat and opened the door for the two riders. Sabine turned to Will, memorizing every detail about him. The way his dark skin looked under the light of the moon. His brown hair was pulled mostly into a low ponytail, but several tendril around the front still managed to break free and frame his face. The way his facial hair made him look older, but underneath he was still Will. _My Will,_ she repeated internally, her heart fluttering at the prospect that now, more than ever before, seemed to be a possibility of her future.

  


She moved forward, hesitated, then moved back to place a tender kiss his on the left corner of his mouth, before allowing the driver to help her inside. She would forever remember this, as the night she felt like a fairy tale princess.

  


~~~

  


Everything had been going so smoothly. Will had convinced himself, finally convinced himself that he had moved past his feelings for Elizabeth. He was proud to have Sabine on his arm, even though he knew some of the looks they received were those wondering what the pair were doing there, not awing at her beauty. He had convinced himself he was perfectly content with the woman that had been his best friend, and was even beginning to wonder how the night would end. 

  


Her father had yet to return, so his night's were still spent at her house. He wondered if he would be so bold as to kiss her, if she would be so bold as to let him. Yes, everything had been going so smoothly… until he saw Elizabeth.

  


Everything he felt, everything he had worked through and thought he had gotten over, came rushing to the surface like the tide to the beach. The love he thought dead was in fact just lying dormant, and had been awaken with a burning desire. As if it had been yesterday, his eyes picked up the easy pattern of watching her, secretly following her every move. 

  


He wanted to approach her, to say something, anything, but her father, and Norrington never left her side long enough for him to make an approach. He was also keenly aware that Sabine more than likely was picking up on his vibe. In the back of his mind he heard the warning issued, that he was treading on the fibers of their friendship, but it was only a quiet voice, especially in comparison to the voice screaming his love for Elizabeth.

  


"Will," Sabine touched his arm, "Will perhaps it is time for us to go. They have unveiled the portrait, and I have been given my thanks. There is really no other reason for us to linger."

  


"I cannot leave yet," he answered softly.

  


"Will, you're only hurting yourself." 

  


"You don't know what it's like, Sabine," he replied. "You've never loved someone with your heart, your soul, your very being. You've never loved someone to the point where they were your only cause for existence."

  


"This is a dangerous game you are playing," she warned, "She is no longer yours to worship."

  


Silently, Will continued to watch. He moved through the crowd to afford him a better view. Unaware, and not caring if Sabine followed him or not. Her friend moved so fast, the young artist had to lift her skirt to keep from tripping over it as she endeavored to keep up with him. Quietly she watched him watch her, until young Ms. Swann excused herself from her father's company, and momentarily left the party.

  


It was the chance, the break the blacksmith had been waiting for. Slowly, as to not draw attention to himself he left through the patio doors. He knew the Governor's manor, and knew Elizabeth well enough to know her retreat had been to her room. She would spend a few minutes there, re-collecting herself and her composure before taking on the guests for the continued duration of the party.

  


"Will!" Sabine called trying to keep the desperation from her voice. "Don't do this. She has made her decision. It was not easy for her, but she has done what she feels is best for her and her family."

  


"You don't understand," Will gave a shake of his head.

  


"But I do," she insisted, "And you are making yourself look like a fool. She belongs to Norrington now. Why can't you just let it go? There are others. There are those that are free to love you, who _do_ love you."

  


She stared at him in the quiet moonlight, willing him to see the truth that was standing before him. He had to see it in her eyes, to see the love she had for him was so much more than the simple love of a childhood friend. "_Please see how much I adore you,_" she whispered softly.

  


But as he didn't understand her words, nor did he understand the unspoken message in her eyes. He turned, ready to again make his way to Elizabeth's room.

  


"Will--"

  


"Sabine please," he snapped loud enough to make her jump, "I must do this. When you are in love, you will understand. There are things you don't have control over."

  


"I will never be trapped in love's cage," she stated coolly.

  


"Go home Sabine," he ordered with the same detachment, "I shall be there directly."

She could think of nothing to say that would make him stay, save the one thing she was too frightened to confess. She watched him walk away with her own tears filling her eyes.

  


~~~

  


He moved quietly through the house as to not bring attention to himself. Sabine's words echoed in his head, joined by the little voice in his head that told him this was utter and complete madness. He knew his words to her had been cruel… he would apologize for them later. Sabine was the last person on earth that deserved his venom.

  


He paused outside Elizabeth's door, debating if he should knock or charge in. He pressed his ear to the wood, listening for any signs from inside that she wasn't alone. The last thing he needed was one of the maids reporting his visit to Governor Swann, or worse, to Norrington. But he also paused to work up his nerve. Everything had been so clear on the path to the door, but standing outside it, he wasn't sure what he would say or do.

  


He thought he should confess his undying love, but she already knew how he felt. He had made that perfectly clear to all parties involved. Hell, most of Port Royale knew of his feelings for the governor's daughter. He thought to tell her that he had gotten over her, that he no longer spent every hour of every day missing her, but he was sure she would see through the lie before it was out of his mouth. And what would it prove?

  


_Whatever you've come here to do, get on with it, mate._ He chose not to knock, instead just turned the knob and entered, and his heart soared, if only for a moment, at the sight of her. She sat in a chair near her bed, reading from the light of a candle, more beautiful in the dancing light than she had been in the great room below them. She looked up startled at the intrusion, her brown eyes pinning him to the spot so, that for the longest time, all he could do was stand there and stare at her.

  


If she was surprised to see him, she didn't say it. She said nothing as she stared on, afraid that if she uttered a word, or made a move he would disappear like the apparition she was sure he was.

  


Standing there staring at her Will realized what it was he wanted. It wasn't to affirm his love for her, but to affirm her continued love for him. Despite her upcoming marriage to another man. He didn't need for her to say anything, her feelings were plainly written on her face. The way her lips parted, trembling to welcome him with a smile, the way her bosom heaved in a quickening pace against her bodice… It was all the evidence the blacksmith required.

  


Closing the door behind him, he moved into the room, pulled her roughly from her chair, and crushed his lips against hers. His arms pinned her body to his, holding her tight for fear that if his grip loosened she would slip from him. It wasn't until he realized her lips pressed against his with the same vigor that he lessened his hold. 

  


Her lips parted for his tongue, allowing it to travel inside, playing with hers, touching her deep enough to elicit a soft whimper of pleasure. His hands traveled down to her waist, squeezing her roughly before traveling back around to splay wide against her back. Her fingers clung to his shoulders and twirled the end of his ponytail. She pressed her body to his, crushing her breasts against his chest, wanting to meld through his clothes and into his skin.

  


Nights she had laid awake, missing his touch, his kiss, the way his eyes would dilate and take on a heated look when his desire for her grew. The one thing she regretted most about their relationship was they had never become lovers before it ended. Will was passionate in everything he did. His kisses were enough to make her knees buckle, a night in his arms would probably have he dying in ecstasy. 

  


His lips crept down her neck, biting and nipping the milky white flesh until he stopped to gently suckle the hammering pulse in her throat. His right hand possessively grabbed her breast, kneading it through the corset and thick material of her dress. His lips ranged lower, his tongue running across the delicate swells as he whispered her name. She wanted this to go on forever, wanted to give into her desires and bed him, or allow herself to be bedded by him, but their baser instincts were interrupted.

  


"Elizabeth?" her father called, his voice followed by a knocking, "Elizabeth are you in there?"

  


"Yes father," she answered breathless. 

  


Quietly she shooed Will behind her dressing screen as she quickly smoothed out her hair, hoping her flushed cheeks didn't give her away. The Governor opened the door, his worried expression giving way to mild concern when he saw his daughter standing in the middle of the room.

  


"Are you alright, darling?"

  


"Yes," she nodded and forced a smile, "I just needed to get away and breath for a moment."

  


He smiled then, all traces of his previous concern disappearing, "Of course you did, it has been a rather busy evening for you," he smiled and placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek. "Don't be too long, my dear."

  


"I won't," she assured him, and wondered how long it would take to convince Will to make love to her. 

  


She knew it was forbidden, but the young woman couldn't help herself. The frightful truth was she loved Will, and would probably love him for the rest of her days. If she couldn't be with him, then at least she would have the memory of his touch to cling to.

  


Weatherby gave a parting smile before exiting her room, leaving her alone in the middle of it once more. She waited a few seconds before going to the door and opening it a crack to make sure the cost was clear. Satisfied she shut and locked the door.

  


"Will," she called softly turning into the room. When he didn't answer she called his name again as she moved behind the screen. The window was open, the Port Royale air teasing the white sheers, but her blacksmith had gone.

  


~~~

Sabine ran flat out, putting as much distance between her and the merriment of the Governor's mansion as possible, until she felt as if her lungs would explode. Will's words, her words, the way he looked at Elizabeth… everytime she thought the quiet tears had passed the thought of what transpired brought them on again. She tried to blame him, tried to be angry with him for his accusations, but as far as he knew, he was right. She had never spoken to him of being in love, she still lacked the courage to tell him she was.

  


_And I can't tell him now,_ she thought wiping roughly at her eyes. _He loves her, all this time and he still loves her. There is no room in his heart for me. _She laughed bitterly as she trudged down the path pulling her dress free of the roots that snagged the hem. She had boasted to him she would never be trapped in loves cage, but she realized she was more a prisoner than he was. 

  


_At least he has the courage to admit his love, I am nothing but a yellow bellied coward. Hiding behind my friendship, hoping one day he notices me…_ The young artist was too lost in thought to realize the darkness of her house, or to hear her kittens meowing a warning in the night. Nor did she take note of the sentry style cawing in the trees above. She opened the back door and froze.

  


She could see the ransacked kitchen, through the light of the moon shining in behind her. What chairs weren't broken, were overturned along with the table. Sabine took a step back and found an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, a dagger's point pressed against the hallow of her throat.

  


"_Ah, the lady of the house has finally returned_," a disembodied voice greeted from with in the house. "_We've been waiting a long while for you_."

  


She found herself pushed forward, forced into the kitchen with the door closed loudly behind. The darkness slowly gave way as a single candle entered the room carried by a man, who seemed oddly familiar, yet completely foreign to the woman. She tried to struggle against the grip around her waist, but her efforts only earned the knife pressed harder.

  


"_Do not struggle, child. You will only end up hurting yourself, and while we don't want to hurt you, we will if you force us_," the man with the candle stated.

  


"_Who are you, what are you doing in my house?_" she demanded in a voice that held far less fear than she felt.

  


"_Of course, how rude, where are my manners_," he lit several more candles before moving forward to stop less than two feet from her. "_I am Dante Jacinto,_" he gave a deep flourishing bow. "_At your service._"

  


Author's notes: Thanks everyone for your reviews and suggestions/insight on the story. I'm thrilled that everyone is enjoying it as much as they are, and although it is still a few chapters off, I want everyone to know Jack is coming. I only hope I do him justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 4

  
  


Sabine stared at the man before her trying to figure out why both his face, and his name struck a familiar chord in her. She also tried to figure out how she could best escape her current situation. It was obvious they had been looking from something. Flour, sugar, coffee beans, and salt covered the floor, the containers that housed them emptied. In addition the cheese and bread left on the table as a snack for her and Will's return rest on the floor, but there was something else there that caught the artists attention. In the middle of the floor, still intact, was also the bottle of wine they would have had with the bread and cheese.

  


"_I don't know you,_" she stated, even though her gut told her she knew this man. "_There is money in the bureau in the dining room, take it and go._"

  


The man before her turned one of the chairs upright and sat down. _"My sweet child, we are not looking for money._"

  


His back was turned, and it was enough of an opportunity for the young woman. With the element of surprise on her side, she grabbed the knife hand of the man holding her, and bit down with all her might. Her teeth sinking in until his blood swelled in her mouth. At the same time her heel came crashing down on his foot.

  


He howled in pain; he also released her as she had hoped. Jacinto was up from his seat lunging at her, but his hands grabbed air as she dropped to the floor. He twisted intent on grabbing her before she could run out the door, but Sabine grabbed the bottle of wine, smashing it against the side of Jacinto's head.

  


The pirate dropped to the floor, holding his head and groaning in pain. Sabine reached for the neck of the bottle, ready to use it as a weapon. The man that originally held her reached her first, sinking his fingers into her hair and throwing her against the counter. She reached for a butcher's knife, screaming in pain when her captor's knife slashed across her flesh, opening an angry wound on the back of her right hand. He turned her around, and with a closed hand, punched her.

  


Sabine crumpled to the ground, her face erupting in pain. Warm liquid ran from her right nostril over her lips and down her chin. Red drops dripping onto the beautiful dress, however, the man with the knife wasn't through. He straddled her waist, the knife poised above high as he brought it down to her chest.

  


"_D'angelo, stop!_" Jacinto called halting the knife less than a centimeter from her chest.

  


Jacinto, still cradling the side of his head staggered to his feet, blood mixing with red wine at his temple. D'angelo stood, backing up so Jacinto could take his place. The pirate grabbed the front of Sabine's dress, ripping it as he hauled her off the floor only to cross the back of his hand against her face.

  


"_Little bitch,"_ he seethed, grabbing her up by her hair that was now a mess about her head and face. "_I warned you."_

  


He released her, letting her drop back to the floor. Slow tears leaking from her eyes. The pirate passed, his eyes trained on Sabine, ready to stop her should she make an attempt for the doors. He fished the locket from his pocket and dropped back to dangle it before her eyes.

  


_"Do you recognize this?"_ he questioned. _"I know you do, it belonged to your mother."_ She reached for it, but he pulled it back from her fingers. _"I bought it as a wedding present for her."_

  


_"Who are you?"_ she demanded and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

  


_"You do not remember me, of course you were barely three when you last saw me. I gave your father his life, taught him how to survive, and in return he sentenced me to hell on earth."_

  


Sabine continued to glare at him. He was familiar, his name… even his face, but she couldn't place him. _"What do you want? Where is my father?"_

  


_"Your father is safe, for now. If he remains so is entirely up to you. Did you know your father was pirate? Before he became a seller of goods, or course."_

  


_"There are no secrets between us,"_ she hissed, not willing to show any weakness to this man.

  


_"Good, good, that will make this easier. Before your father became a respectable man—at the cost of my freedom— we took the treasure fleet bound from Peru to Spain on a ship named La Samara, I trust you've heard of it?"_

  


_"Yes."_

  


_"I have come for the map to it's location,"_ he held up a hand when her lips parted, _"It's no use lying, your father already told us he gave the map to you as a child. For both your sakes, I do hope you know where it is."_

  


_"I do."_

  


_"Excellent, you give me the map, yes?"_

  


_"No,"_ she replied narrowing her eyes.

  


_"My dear child, that is not an answer that will keep your father alive."_

  


_"I do not have it here,"_ she amended. _"I will not be able to get it until morning."_

  


Jacinto took a deep breath and stood to pace around the kitchen, _"You try my patience, Sabine. Where is the map, exactly?"_

  


_"Buried."_

  


In a flash, Jacinto moved back to her, again taking a handful of her dress into his fist. He pulled his hand back to strike her, but stayed the blow at the sound of his look out announcing someone's approach. The hand that almost hit her, gripped her cheeks painfully tight.

  


_"Tomorrow morning at Cider's Peak you will bring the map, I will bring your father. If you don't come alone, if you don't have the map, I will kill him… then I will kill you."_

  


Jacinto pushed her down, and snapped his fingers to D'angelo, who followed him quickly out the back door. 

  


~~~

  


Will felt terrible, he felt like he was being pulled in a million directions. His heart told him to stay, that Elizabeth's feeling for him had been as strong as his for hers, but his conscience won out. No matter how much he loved Elizabeth, no matter how much she loved him, they were no longer free to express and share it; at least no with each other. Probably the worst part was that he had hurt Sabine. 

  


The image of her expression brought shame to him. **_I had no right to say those things to her, especially when I would not have made it without her.**_ The thought that his words he had caused his friend pain, made him feel lower than the stolen kiss. He would make it up to her, **_if she will allow me.**_

  


The blacksmith, like the artist when she walked the same path, was consumed in his own thoughts, but not to the point that he missed the warning cry from the trees. His reaction was to reach for his sword, only remembering he left it at the smithing shoppe when his fingers closed around empty space. Softly he cursed under his breath and looked for a makeshift weapon, picking up a long thick branch that had fallen from a tree.

  


He approached the house quietly. From the outside, everything appeared to be normal. There was candle light in the kitchen, the door was closed; but when he entered, his mouth gaped open. The room was in complete chaos and in the middle of it all was Sabine, righting the table that had been knocked over.

  


"Sabine, what hap--" his words trailed off when he saw her face. The bruising on the right side had already began forming from her cheekbone, down to her jaw. Blood was drying to a dark tacky consistency from her right nostril down her chin, and tear flowed silently from her eyes.

  


"They're gone," she answered the unspoken question in his eyes and resumed her meager attempts to straighten her kitchen. "They have Papa," she added, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

  


"Who?" he pushed. He touched her chin and gently turned her face up to his eyes. Anger flared as he took a better look at the damage inflicted. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

  


Her bottom lip began to tremble. She tried to still it, but the harder she tried the more determined it was to betray the fear she felt building in her heart. She wanted to be strong, but she felt so safe when Will pulled her against his chest and into his arms. His hands stroked her hair, that was little more than a tangled mess, and soothed along her back.

  


"It's okay," he hushed, feeling his shirt moisten under her tears. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He placed his lips lovingly against her temple, his arms still holding her close; the fine tremble in her body breaking his heart.

  


~~~

  


William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, was livid. He was furious at the people who had brought harm to Sabine, but more than anyone, he was furious with himself. He had allowed this to happen, he had sent her home by herself. He didn't like to think what would have come about had he not made it home when he did. From what she had told them, they wouldn't have killed her, but he didn't like to think of the other options to death.

  


Close to an hour had passed, he had cleaned the wound on her hand, and the blood from her face, and sat patiently listening as she went over everything that happened. She had calmed as she talked, the intense shaking eased up, then ceased all together.

  


"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you," he whispered, his fingers passing over the bruise on her cheek.

  


Sabine flinched and pulled his hand away, "I doubt there was anything you could have done, save get yourself killed. I think it best your weren't here."

  


He said nothing for a moment, just looked down at the bloodstained cloth, resting in a bowl of pink water. "You knew your father was a pirate?" he finally questioned. The revelation shocked him, almost as much as it had shocked him to learn his own father took part in piracy, but Sabine seemed adjusted to the idea.

  


"In a way, _si_. Papa told me he was, but I just thought him trying to impress me. When he gave me the map…" she shrugged. She had thought he made it up, she never dreamed the map held the location to the true treasure she had heard so much about.

  


"I've heard stories of the plundered gold of _La Samara_," he stated, I never really believe in them until now."

  


"Neither did I, but it would seem the stories are more than just tales."

  


For a moment, the pirate blood in the young blacksmith surged to the surface. The loot taken from that plundered ship was rumored to be enough to buy a kingdom. His mind reeled at the possibilities, before abashing himself for such thoughts.

  


"Do you know where it is?" he questioned.

  


She nodded and stood, beckoning him to follow her as she climbed the stairs to her room. Telling Jacinto the map was buried had, of course, been an utter lie, but Sabine was smart enough to know if the pirate got what he wanted he might have killed her on the spot. She led Will to her dolls which had been scattered across the floor. Her bedroom, like the other rooms had been tossed and searched.

  


Finding the scissors on the floor, she cut the seems along the back of the doll and searched through the stuffing until she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

  


"My mother gave me this doll, it was the last thing she gave me before she died," she explained. "I figured if Papa ever became lost at sea I would have one thing from both of them."

  


Will nodded and tucked the map into his shirt pocket.

  


"What are you doing?" she questioned reaching for it only to have him hold her arms at bay.

  


"Keeping it safe until tomorrow."

  


"Will, I need that to rescue my father," she insisted and again tried to reach for the map. When he pulled away she yelled, "Give it to me."

  


"So you can go charging off on your own? I'm going with you."

  


"I told you what he said, they'll kill him if I don't come alone."

  


"Sabine, think about this for a moment. What's to keep them from killing him, or you once you hand this over?" 

  


He watched her make her way to the bed and take a seat, tears once again welling in her eyes. "I can't lose him, Will. I can't."

  


"You won't," he insisted. He knelt before her, and took her hands in his. "But I can't— I won't let you go alone. Have faith in me?"

  


Sabine looked up into his eyes, blinking several times to keep the forming tears at bay. He cupped the left side of her face, his thumb affectionately stroking her cheek. His heart softening when she turned into his touch. He wondered how a night that started off so perfectly could end in such disaster and turmoil. Guilt began to gnaw at him as his mind recalled the image of Sabine when she stepped from behind the curtain. 

  


She had looked like a princess; she had looked beautiful. And even now with the right side of her face discolored and swelling, she still looked beautiful. He shifted his hands, placing them against her neck, "I promise, I'll look after you, no matter what happens," he pledged. He pulled her forward as he leaned in, his lips a whisper against hers before once again, pulling her body against his.

  


~~~

Sabine had tried to talk Will out of accompanying her to the peak, but she was thankful he hadn't listened. Standing twenty-five yards away was Jacinto and D'angleo, but it was the man between them Sabine stared at. Diego looked like he held out forever before finally giving the location of the map. His face was little more than a beaten pulp. Even at the distance she could see one eye, had been beaten so badly it was sealed behind a swollen lid.

  


"Papa," she whispered, then felt Will's hand squeeze hers reassuringly.

  


_"I thought I said to come alone,"_ Jacinto remarked calmly.

  


"You have not come alone," she pointed out. Again, her strong voice, betraying the fear she felt.

  


_"For your sake, I hope you are unarmed,"_ Jacinto gave a nod, and a man appeared from the cluster of trees.

  


He grinned, displaying a mouthful of rotten, and half rotten teeth as he approached the two. His pat down of Will was quick and perfunctory, in contrast to the search of Sabine. He let his eyes, roam her body as much as his hands, the lecherous smile on his face spreading at her apparent discomfort.

  


"That's enough," Will grabbed the man's wrist, only to have a pistol pulled and shoved against his cheek.

  


"I say when it's enough," he snapped.

  


_"Are they armed?"_ Jacinto called.

  


"No, they ain't armed… pity," he added glaring at the blacksmith.

  


_"Give him the map Sabine,"_ the pirate ordered.

  


Sabine turned to Will and gave a slight nod. Without taking his eyes from the scum before him, Will reached into his pocket and pulled the map out. The man snatched it from his fingers and ferried it over to Jacinto who looked it over, then shoved it inside his shirt.

  


_"Very good,"_ he called, _"Very good indeed."_

  


"I've given you what you want," Sabine began, "Now release my father."

  


He chuckled and shook his head, _"I do not remember making that agreement."_

  


"You bastard, what more do you want? You have the map take it and go."

  


_"I want revenge,"_ he called, _"For eight years I rotted in a cell because of Diego Arroyo. I want my life back, and if I can't have that…"_

  


Jacinto pulled the gun from where a belt held in to his side. Without a moment of pause or hesitation he raised it to Diego's head and pulled the trigger. Sabine screamed, her instinct was to rush forward, but Will grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to the ground. His fear had been that Jacinto wouldn't be satisfied with just the death of Diego, but that seemed to be all the pirate was interested in. 

  


He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood spray from his face, before causally turning away as if he were leaving a picnic and not the body of a man he murdered. His men, not needing to be asked, followed him. Even still, Will continued to detain Sabine, until the struggling girl wouldn't be restrained. 

  


She broke from his hold and sprinted to her father's side, screaming his name.

  


"Papa," she cried cradling his head in her lap, his blood soaking her dress through. "No Papa, please… please don't."

  


He wasn't dead, but the wound was too grave, and the blood loss too plentiful. He wasn't dead, but it was only a matter of seconds.

  


_"Floorboard,"_ he muttered.

  


"Papa?" 

  


_"Bedroo—"_

  


"Papa?" she called trying to focus on her father through the film of tears. "Papa!" she screamed when there was no response.

  


"He's gone," Will announced softly.

  


"No, no he's not dead, he's not dead," she cried, rocking her father's body repeating the words over and over as if they alone could bring him back. He tried to comfort her, but at every attempt, Sabine rebuked him, screaming that her father would be all right. In the end, the blacksmith stood back, allowing his friend her time to grieve.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 5

  
  


Will sighed internally, shifting in the chair next to the bed where Sabine laid motionless. The bowl of stew on the table had long since stopped steaming, and was now little more than lukewarm. For the past five days it looked to the blacksmith that his friend had not moved. Every since coming back from the funeral for her father she climbed into his bed, rolled onto her side, and stared at the wall. 

  


She didn't acknowledge him; she didn't acknowledge anyone. Had it not been for an occasional blink and the steady rise and fall of her side with her intake of breath, she could have passed for dead. Her vibrant coloring was ashen like a flower in the darkness; eyes that used to glimmer with life now looked sullen and dull. He turned his attention momentarily to the window on the opposite wall. The sunbeam had traveled from the seal to the floor signally it was time for him to be off.

  


"Sabine," he called softly shifting from the chair to the bed. He reached out and brought the bowl with him. "Will you still not eat anything?" 

  


As before she offered no answer for his question, or even an acknowledgment that she had heard it. Will placed the bowl in the chair he had occupied and shifted to the floor. He knelt so he was in her line of vision, but it was obvious she wasn't focused on him. He swayed back and forth slightly, but her eyes didn't track his movements, she didn't even blink.

  


"Darling please look at me," he begged stroking her face with the back of his fingers before smoothing the same hand over her hair. He lifted her hand from where it rested near her face and brought the back of it to his lips for a tender kiss, before his fingers stroked over the skin. "I have to go to work," he informed softly, "But I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe you'll feel like sitting out in the garden when I return."

  


He leaned forward until his lips contacted her forehead for an affectionate kiss, then stood, taking the bowl with him as he made his way down the hall to the kitchen. Finding it empty, he sat the bowl on the floor for the cats, grabbed his vest off the back of a chair, and exited the back door. Gezana stood with her back to him, pinning up the laundry she had just finished.

  


"She didn't eat," Will announced. He slipped the vest on and began buttoning it. 

  


"She will eat when she's ready," Gezana stated nonchalantly.

  


"I think she's trying to starve herself to death."

  


"She will have a long rode ahead of her if that were the case." Gezana watched the young blacksmith nervously pace about; he passed his hand over his hair and end with the other one on his hips. He turned to stare up at the window that belonged to the room Sabine occupied.

  


"Maybe we should call the doctor?" he suggested.

  


"And what will he do? We cannot force her to eat. She lost her father Will," Gezana stated patiently, "She feels like she is alone in the world."

  


"She's not alone, she has me," he stated proudly, "I promised I would look after her, and I mean to hold to those words."

  


Gezana smiled and patted his cheek before turning him around and tapping his backside. "Go," she instructed, "Off to work with you. She will come around in _her_ own time, not ours."

  


"I think I should stay," he insisted, "She may need me."

  


"And who will open the shoppe and take the orders?" she turned back to her task shaking her head. "You go now, Sabine will be here when you return this evening."

  


The blacksmith hesitated further, cast another glance to the window, but eventually headed down the path to the town. He knew Gezana was right. He had already been away from the shoppe for five days and Brown hadn't even begun to fill the orders that had come in. Still he was reluctant to leave her, even if he couldn't do anything. It just felt wrong to continue life as normal.

  


"I'll try to come back for lunch," he called.

  


Gezana, her back still to him, simply raised a hand, waving him off.

  


~~~

  


Sabine slowly rolled onto her back, tears welling in her eyes to spill from the corners, and left a wet trail to her temples. It hurt too much to form words, let alone speak. She felt hollow, empty, and like she was completely alone. In the back of her mind she knew Will and Gezana would always be there for her, but it wasn't the same. There was so much she had wanted to do with her father, so much she had wanted to share with him. It felt like a piece of her had been cut off, and like so many amputees that underwent the operation, she wasn't sure if his loss was one she would be able to survive.

  


Rolling back onto her side, she squeezed her eyes against the sting of the tears. When she opened them, movement in the corner of the room caught her attention. A tiny spider, no bigger than her thumb climbed from a hole in the floorboards. She tracked the movement of the creature, pondering what life must be like for it. True, it's life span was dramatically shorter, but did it feel the pain of loss. _How much easier it would be, to be a spider._

  


Her eyes returned to the hole. She had been in her father's room hundreds of times when she was a little girl and the storms would drive her to share his bed, but she never noticed the hole before. Her gaze traveled to the dresser and she realized the reason for that had been the position of the furniture. Until Jacinto destroyed the room in a search for the map, the dresser had sat over the hole in the floor.

  


Frowning, Sabine pushed herself into a seated position. For the first time in days her thoughts left the loss of her father to remember the words he uttered before he died in her arms. They had made absolutely no sense at the time, how could they, but now…

  


Climbing from bed, the young woman knelt in front of the hole and peered into the darkness. Not able to see anything, she tried to lift the boards, but found them securely nailed in place. She clenched her fists tight, then slowly inserted her index finger, wincing slightly at the expectation of a rat, or something worse taking a gnaw. Nothing ever did. What she felt though wasn't dirt, or insulation, or anything else that should have been in the floorboards of a house. It felt rough against her finger, like the covers of her music books.

  


Sabine stood and entered her father's study, going through the closet there for his hammer and returning to kneel before the opening again. Fitting the tool into the opening, she began prying the wood up. It took a while, the wood was a good quality and Sabine didn't have much energy to put forward, but the hole eventually became large enough to pull out one of five old journals.

  


Dust coated the outside of the book, leaving her fingers almost black from touching it. She took a breath and blew it across the front, immediately sneezing as the airborne particles tickled her nose. She returned to the bed, using the handkerchief to wipe off the rest before settling herself against the pillow. A map fell onto her lap as she opened the cover of the first.

  


It was old, with writing and drawing on both sides. On one was part of South America and a tiny island off the east coast circled in red. On the other side was what looked like a larger version of the island. It was decorated in more detail with mountains, hills, trees and sand, and something else. On one side near the western coast was a red 'x'.

  


Curiosity completely consumed Sabine, as she laid the map aside and turned to the first page of the journal and read the first entry:

  


_October 2, 1678_

  


___As Jacinto predicted, the mutiny went off without a hitch. Captain Playa is dead. I wanted to maroon him, but Jacinto said it would be better if we didn't have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders for the Spanish Armada. I brought to his attention that we were pirates, and therefore would always look over our shoulder. This did not seem to matter to him. I feel guilty, but the marks on my back from Playa's unfair punishments help to elevate this feeling. We are to make sail for the East Indies_ _trading lanes upon the morrow. Tonight, we celebrate our liberation._

  


"Oh my God," she whispered cupping a hand to her mouth. Her eyes went back to the book and began to read the next passage.

  


~~~

  


The constant sound of the hammer clanging against the anvil and the heated metal echoed throughout the shoppe. A brown leather apron replaced his vest, sweat beaded his brow and the pits of his arm from the heat of his trade and the exertion of his work. In the corner, Betsy the mule, had slowed her circular pacing and now stood, chewing upon hay. The chair normally occupied by Jonathan Brown was empty, his master never having made it to work. 

  


Will speculated, he was either passed out at home, or passed out in a tavern, but either would be a result from the drink. It was just as well as far as the young blacksmith was concerned. When Brown did manage to drag his carcass in, he spent more time belly aching and emptying the contents of his gut than actually working. Had Will the money, he would have bought the Smithing Shoppe from the simpleton years ago. He already occupied the apartment above. It wasn't much, but next to Sabine's place, it was the only home he knew.

  


His intentions had been to take his lunch break and return to Sabine's house, especially since this was the first time he had been away since Diego's death. But it was apparent that Brown had missed more than just this day of work. Orders were already behind, and Will couldn't afford the time it would take to go home and eat. Still, that didn't stave his mind from thinking of her.

  


Guilt gnawed at the pit of his stomach as it had since he returned to find Sabine beaten. He knew in his heart there was nothing he could have done to change the path for her father, but that didn't ease his suffering. Nor did it do anything to slate the quiet rage building for Jacinto. 

  


He'd heard of the pirate before, heard Jack speak of him. According to Jack, Dante Jacinto was a man of honor– at least as much as a pirate could be– but there was no honor to gain in killing a man before his child. He wanted to hurt him, to cause him as much pain as he had caused Sabine. It helped to spur him to work harder, with each slam of the mallet he envisioned Jacinto, and what he would do if their paths ever crossed again. 

  


So into the rhythm of the work, was the young blacksmith, he didn't hear the door open, or realize he was no longer alone in the Shoppe until he heard his name called in between the clangs. He looked up, speechless as his eyes came to rest on Elizabeth. As usually, she was dressed as nothing less than a lady with a pale blue dress and hat to match. She smiled softly at him and approached, but she paused, as if she thought it best to keep distance between them.

  


"Elizabeth?" Seeing the woman he loved in his shoppe, made the blacksmith realize in the past several days he had not given a single thought to her, or them. "What are you doing here?"

  


He hadn't meant for the words to come out as bluntly as they did, causing the smile on the young woman's face to falter slightly.

  


She hesitated, wanting to tell Will the conclusion she came to the night of her engagement party. It seemed such a simple request then and on the way over, however, with his dark eyes now on her, the courage she summoned to even walk unescorted to the shoppe was quickly fading. He looked so angry, and even though she knew it couldn't possibly be directed at her, it didn't soften the look to any degree.

  


"I– I was worried about Sabine," she covered, and the lie had an inkling of truth, for she did wonder on her friend's condition. "I thought I would stop in and see how she was getting on."

  


Her words brought a deep frown to the young man's brow. "You were worried about Sabine, so you thought you would stop here to see how she was getting on?" he repeated. "Why would you come here and not to her house?"

  


"I..." her courage further faltered under his unwavering stare. "I thought she might not feel like receiving any visitors. I know you have been staying there–"

  


"How do you know this?" he questioned quickly.

  


"The whole of the island knows," she answered. "It has been speculated that you will become the master of Senor Arroyo's hacienda."

  


"It already has a mistress," he pointed out. "Once Sabine comes around she will be able to sort things out... what?" he questioned reading the doubtful expression on Elizabeth's face.

  


"Nothing," she stated quickly, then added slower, "It's just that Sabine is a woman, a colored woman.

  


"What has that to do with anything?" he demanded.

  


He would have preferred to continue working and leave the shoppe early, but he knew Elizabeth well, and he knew there was something on her mind. He just hoped it wouldn't take her long to get to the point.

  


"It is against the law for her to own property."

  


"She is not a slave," he barked.

  


"But her mother was," she stated softly. "I think it no more fair than you. She's already suffered so much loss, but it is the law," she examined the chair Brown normally occupied, but thought better. When she turned around, the dark look in Will's eyes almost melted her on the spot. His eyes touched her exposed bosom the way she longed for his hands to. Even though her mouth went suddenly dry, she found the voice to speak, "There are many that think it a smart match, and there are worse reasons to marry."

  


Will studied Elizabeth closely. For the first time his loyalty to his friend, and his remaining love for this woman were not in sync. For the first time as far back as the blacksmith could remember, his judgement was not clouded by his all-consuming desire for the governor's daughter. 

  


"Is that why you have come?" he questioned bitterly. He used the long heavy tongues and clamped down on the blade he was constructing to test its strength. "Did your father and your fiancé ask you to determine Sabine's intentions before they send in the marines to throw her out?"

  


"It's not like that," she insisted.

  


"Then what is it like?"

  


She took a deep breath and approached him, finally closing the distance that separated them since she walked in. Will's brain told him to take a step back, but the scent of her perfume intoxicated and over road his rational side. He took the final step that put his chest against her breasts. His hands encompassed either side of her face, his lips came down one hers in a crushing kiss.

  


Elizabeth pressed her body into his, all the emotions and desires rushed to the surface. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She moaned softly, her body coming alive in his arms, at his touch. The months they spent apart seemed to bleed away... and then it ended all too soon.

  


Will ripped his lips away from hers and removed the warmth of his body as he crossed to the other side of the room. "We cannot do this."

  


"Why?" she moved to him, but this time– for the first time– Will retreated from her. "Every since you came into my room the other night I have been able to think of nothing and no one else but you," she touched his face, caressing it with her gloved hand. "I go to sleep with the memory of your face," she leaned forward, her lips brushing his. "When I kiss Edward, it is your lips I yearn for."

  


She tried to turn the kiss into more than the press of lips, but again, Will pulled away from her.

  


"I cannot," he answered simply to her questioning look and gave a shake of his head. "You are to marry another man, Elizabeth."

  


"But it is you that I love," she pleaded.

  


"It doesn't matter," he snapped, "You still belong to another man."

  


She parted her lips to speak, but the chance escaped her.

  


"Will," Sabine called her friend's name as she burst through the door and paused. 

  


She hadn't expected to see Elizabeth there, and she could feel the tension in the room hanging thick in the air. She stopped at the doorway, her eyes went from Will, who looked agitated and torn, to Elizabeth, who looked down right distraught. The look of hidden anger on the blacksmith's face, quickly gave way when his eyes fell on the friend, that had just that morning, been a step from catatonic. His mood instantly lightened, the dark features of his face lightened... it seemed his entire body grew lighter when Sabine entered. It was a change that went unnoticed by both Sabine and Will, but not Elizabeth.

  


"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Sabine stated.

  


She made ready to leave but a quick, "Sabine wait," from Will halted her retreat. 

  


The hint of a smile quirked the right corner of his mouth. His intentions weren't to stare at her, but that was what happened. His eyes drank the sight of her in, like a cooling salve on a sunburn. The quirk of the corner of his mouth quickly escalating to the ghost of a smile, and Elizabeth took note of it all. She watched the silent looks pass between her would be lover and her friend and could feel Will slipping from her. 

  


She had known for a long time– before he spoke his feelings– that Will fancied her. The way he stared at Sabine reminded her of the way he used to stare at her– a gentle growing admiration.

  


"I– I was just leaving," Elizabeth stated softly, her eyes going from Will to Sabine. She moved to the door, pausing when she reached Sabine who was still standing near it. Her eyes met her friend's and she hesitated only for a moment. "It's good to see you out," she encouraged, then gave a nod to Will and departed. 

  


The blacksmith's smile grew as he approached the artist and engulfed her in a warming embrace. His arms held her close to his body, one hand pressing her face against his chest, his lips lighting against her hair.

  


"What are you doing here?" he questioned after letting her go. 

  


He guided her over to the chair that Brown normally occupied. Removing his leather apron, and wiping his sweating brow with the sleeve of his shirt he took a seat on the table next to it. The soft smile still firmly on his lips, he reached out and brushed a stray piece of ash from her cheek. 

  


"I was worried about you," he began squeezing her hands between his, "I thought..." he ended the sentence with a shrug not wanting to give voice to the thoughts in his head. "How are you?" he regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth. 

  


He knew it was stupid, but could think of nothing else to say. Sabine shrugged and pulled her hands away. She began working the latch on the brown satchel that hug by her side.

  


"There is something I want to show you," she stated pulling out the journals her father created and handed them to Will. "I found these in Papa's room."

  


He leafed through the first one before going back to the beginning and reading the first passage. His head immediately coming up, eyes focused on Sabine. "Are these–"

  


"They're his log books," she informed, "All of them, from his days of when he was a pirate. I also found this," she handed him the map that had fallen out of the first journal.

  


Will opened the map up carefully examining both sides before again looking to Sabine. He frowned slightly, a questioning look in his eyes. "What is this a map of?"

  


"According to Papa's journals, it is the correct map to _La Samara_."

  


"And the one you gave to Jacinto?"

  


"Was a fake," she finished. 

  


The grin that was growing on Will's face abruptly left when the ramifications of what Jacinto would do came rushing to the surface.

  


"He'll kill you," he stated. "When he finds out the map isn't real he'll come back looking for you."

  


"I know," she informed. "I have thought about that all the way here." She stood, walking to Betsy and stroking the donkey's head and neck. "And I can think of only one way to finish this. I want you to teach me to fight." 

  


Will, still sitting on the edge of the workbench, frowned slightly. "I don't understand."

  


"He killed my father," she stated, anger and venom coloring her words. "He must answer for that with his own life."

  


"Jacinto is a deadly man," Will informed, "He's been marauding and murdering for years. He killed your father in the blink of an eye, he wouldn't think twice about you."

  


"Not if you teach me how to fight," she added. "You're the best swordsman in Port Royale Will, everyone knows that," she moved back to him taking the seat once again. "I need you to teach me all you know. I need you to teach me to be a pirate."

  


Will frowned, then stood. He moved to the center of the room, his hands running through his hair. "Do you realize what you're asking?"

  


She nodded, "I'm asking you to help me avenge my father."

  


"You're asking me to help you kill a man," he added, then shook his head. "It's not like the books you read. Taking a man's life..." he shook his head. "It changes you."

  


"Having your father murdered before your eyes changes you as well," she pointed out. Standing, Sabine moved to him. "Will please," she begged. "I can't sit around here and wait for him to come back and find me. Nor can I just pick up and run from him for the rest of my life. He took away the only man that ever truly cared about me, I can't just let that go."

  


He touched her face, cupping it with his hands as his eyes searched hers. He wanted to tell her no, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. She'd never asked him for much during their friendship, and the simple fact of the matter was he wanted to see Jacinto as dead as she did. He also knew there was no way she could stay there. Even if Jacinto wouldn't return looking for more revenge, her father's death had changed her life more than she probably realized just now.

  


"I can't do it on my own," he informed, "I don't know much about Jacinto beyond the rumors, but there is someone who might be able to help... for the right price," he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," he assured.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

  


Chapter 6

  
  


Seven days later, Will waited patiently in the garden of the Governor's mansion. Weatherby himself was not there, but that was just as well, it wasn't the paternal Swann that the blacksmith was there to see. Under his arm was a mid-sized box neatly wrapped in wedding paper. He walked nervously back and forth down the path, took a seat in the gazebo, only to rise again a few minutes later.

  


He turned, ready to pace again when he saw Elizabeth making her way down the path to the gazebo. It used to be their meeting place, late at night when no one would notice the young man's coming or going. Many a kisses had been stolen in that gazebo by the young couple.

  


No smile touched his lips like it used to when watching Elizabeth approached, he knew all too well this was the last time he would see her as Miss Swann. He wasn't sure when or if he and Sabine would ever return, but he knew it would be well after her marriage date. Able to read his mood in his dark eyes, the lightness in Elizabeth's heart at seeing Will disappeared and became a heavy stone.

  


She cast her eyes to his, searching their depths before looking to the gift under his arm. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

  


Mutely he nodded. All the things he had thought to say, that he had rehearsed on the way to the mansion were unable to make it past the lump in his throat. It felt like there was a fist around his heart and it was constricting, once again.

  


"Why have you come?" she demanded in a cool detached voice. "We are nothing to each other anymore, you own me no goodbyes."

  


He blinked slowly and cast his eyes to the ground, even though he knew the words were not from her heart, the sting of them was real enough. "I came to give you your wedding present," he announced finding his voice. He held the gift out to her, but after several seconds passed and she refused to take it, he set it down on the bench. "I– I hope– I wish you all the best in your future," folding his hands into fist he turned and began back down the path.

  


"You're leaving with her?"

  


Will turned back to face Elizabeth and answered softly, "I am. She needs me right now, more so than ever," he wasn't sure why he added the last part. It was really none of Elizabeth's business or concern as to why he was leaving.

  


"And of course you need to be needed," she held a hand up when the frown creased his brow. "It is not meant to be insulting. Some men need to be surrounded by beautiful women, some need money and power to make them feel alive... you thrive on being needed,"she tried to smile but it never quite touched her eyes. "I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I'm not."

  


"What exactly do you mean by that?" he demanded approaching her once again.

  


"You don't see it, do you?" she stated after searching his dark features.

  


"See what?"

  


"Sabine," she answered plainly, "I see it when you look at her. You love her."

  


Will rolled his eyes, "Of course I love her. Sabine is the closest thing to a family that I have."

  


"No," she shook her head. He had moved close to her once more, and like always when he was near, she longed to touch him. His lips, his cheek, his arm, or hand, it didn't matter, so long as she had physical contact with him. It was almost impossible for her to resist the urge, but somehow she managed. "You're _falling in love_ with her."

  


"That's ridiculous," he scoffed.

  


"Is it? When you look at her, what do you see? Do you see the friend you've known since you were a child, or do you see the woman standing before you."

  


At that moment, the words didn't sink in and were immediately dismissed. Of course Sabine was a woman, that was what young girls grew up to become. He looked away, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but he felt it would probably be best if left unsaid. "I have to go," he whispered.

  


He raised his left hand and cupped her face as he had done countless times in the past, stroking her cheek with his thumb. His fingers shifted to the back of her neck and pulled her close. His lips touched hers for one fleeting moment. Without a backwards glance, he broke from the parting kiss and walked the path from the gazebo one last time.

  


~~~

  


Sabine stood at the dock where Will instructed her to meet him. In one hand was a loaf of bread, a round of cheese, and a bottle of wine, all wrapped and tied in a cloth bundle. In the other hand was a suitcase. She hadn't been sure what to pack, so she picked and chose a few different items, mostly necessities from Gezana's suggestions.

  


She was nervous and scared, but there was a part of her that was thrilled and excited. She'd never been off the island of Jamaica, had never been too far from Port Royal. And even though she was born in Spain, she had left before her first birthday and had no recollection of the country.

  


The young artist looked around the island, at the people hustling and going about their regular lives. She didn't feel like she was about to embark on a revenge quest, she felt like she was about to undertake a great adventure. It also made her realize something else... Sabine Arroyo had lived an extremely sheltered life.

  


Most of the faces that worked or passed by were unfamiliar to the young woman, and for the first time she saw the lecherous looks Will had spoken of days ago. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth trying not to fidget nervously under some of the unfriendly gazes. She looked like a lady, but that didn't mean they would treat her like one. To most of the men on the pier, Sabine was just another darkie. A darkie that apparently didn't have a master.

  


Two men near her whispered, and laughed softly between themselves while nodding in her direction. Her heart rate picked up, her pulse hammering away in her throat when one of the men turned and began to approach her.

  


"Sabine," a startled cry escaped her lips at the sound of her name. Turning to see Will, the young woman felt an embarrassing blush rush to her face. "Are you alright?"

  


She nodded, and turned back to the man only to see his approach had been halted and reversed. Will's eyes traveled to her destination and narrowed slightly at the two men still watching them.

  


"Did they bother you?"

  


"No," she replied feeling foolish.

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"I am fine Will, just... anxious," she shrugged, "I've never been on a ship before."

  


He paid another glance to the men before taking the suitcase from her and gesturing down the pier. "Our boat is down here. It's called the _Leda_, a passenger ship that will take us to Tortuga," he paused touching her arm lightly. "There's something I should tell you about our passage."

  


"Oh," she perked up cutting him off, "That reminds me, Gezana packed a lunch for us," she held up the wrapped bundle. "And I brought this," she pulled a purse from the bundle filled to the brim with golden guineas.

  


"Put that away," he hissed. He took the purse and shoved it back into the food bundle before anyone could see it let alone guess what was inside. "How much gold is in there?" he questioned in a hushed voice and began again leading her to the boat.

  


"Fifty," she answered in an equally quiet tone. "But there's over a hundred in my suitcase," she grinned slightly at his obvious surprise and it almost melted the blacksmith. It was the first time she had grinned since her father's murder. It was also too fleeting as it faded as soon as it appeared. "Papa used to keep it hidden in the shed, he never trusted banks. Most I left with Gezana for safe keeping. The rest is what I have left from paintings I've sold."

  


She raised the hem of her dress to make the accent of the ramp easier, closely following Will. Ahead of them at the top of the ramp an elder man held his hand out offering to take the suitcase from the young blacksmith.

  


"Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I've got your cabin all–" his words faded when his eyes fell on the woman behind Will. "I didn't realize you had a servant. Will she be staying in your cabin or–"

  


"Captain Andrews," Will interrupted, "This is my wife."

  


The shock on the captain's face was rivaled only by the matching expression on Sabine's. Will, who knew the proper captain would be aghast by the notion, was barely successful in suppressing the smirk that pulled the right corner of his mouth up. For extra measures, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. A barely audible gasp slipped from his "wife's" lips, but she was a quick thinker, and managed to turn the look of shock to one of pleasantness. 

  


She offered a hand to the Captain, who held it as aloof as possible without being rude. He bowed his head slightly and quickly let go. 

  


"My… my first mate, Mr. Drathers, will show you to your quarters," he muttered, beckoning over a tall thin middle aged man and retreating as quickly as possible.

  


Unlike his Captain, Reginald Drathers readily accepted Sabine's hand, kissing it in polite customer before offering his arm as he escorted the pair below. Sabine, for her part, played the charming wife of the blacksmith. Not cutting her eyes and narrowing them as she wanted to do— or leap for joy as she longed to do. For years, Sabine had dreamt of life as Mrs. William Turner, now she was getting to play the part… even if it was a rouse.

  


Drathers lead them to the second deck and to the rear of the ship where he unlocked the door, presented them with a key, and departed, assuring them he would return for a proper tour of the ship after they were under way.

  


The quarters they were to share were huge, far larger than Sabine imagined. She had thought they would make their way to Tortuga in a space that was only large enough to hold a sleeping cot, not a space that held a bed, table, changing screen, dresser, several chairs and a desk. It looked more like a bedroom than a cabin on a boat.

  


"How on earth did you afford this?" she questioned taking a seat on the bed and running her hands over the velvet blanket. She bounced on it slightly, testing the mattress' softness.

  


"You nor your father are the only ones that have had money stashed away," he answered placing her suitcase on the floor next to his. "Do you like it?" he questioned hopeful, "I know it's your first time sailing, I wanted it to be special."

  


Sabine stared at him, the longing in her to kiss him swelled up and threatened to take on physical manifestation. As she had done countless times in the pass, she pushed the desire away, and instead decided to fall on the old familiar arena of teasing banter.

  


"I think it's very fine… Mr. Turner," she teased. She leant back on the bed and ran her hand suggestively over the blanket. "And is this to be our honeymoon? A Caribbean cruise?"

  


Will grinned as he moved to the bed. "We're going to visit your sister in Tortuga," he answered.

  


Sabine raised an eyebrow. Will raised an echoing one. Her next intent was to grab a pillow and smack the young blacksmith square in his face, but his quick reflexes had him snagging the pillow in mid flight. He threw the cushion to the floor and began his tickle campaign. If asked, the young artist would swear she hated when he tickled her, but her wild laughter and the glint in her eyes told a different story. As always she put up a valiant struggle, but it wasn't long before his brute strength gave him the upper hand.

  


Forcing her to her back, he straddled her waist and captured her slender wrists into his left hand. He raised her arms, pinning them on the bed above her head, the fingers of his right hand finding the spot on her side that made her squeal with delight.

  


"I submit! I submit!" she cried laughing so hard, tears fell from her eyes.

  


The grin on her face was matched by the one on his, as he kept her in the submissive position. A grin that slowly leeched from both of them as the seconds stretched on and Will continued to stare down at the woman laying beneath him. Her smile touched his soul, and made him realize how long it had been since he'd seen it. She had the kind of smile that could put a person, man or woman, at ease. The kind of easy grace that made people feel completely welcomed in her presence. Added to which, when she smiled, she was absolutely beautiful. The darkness of her skin and the whiteness of her teeth was breathtaking. He wondered why he never noticed it before. All the times he had heard Diego assure his daughter she was beautiful, it never dawned on Will that them man wasn't speaking from paternal bias.

  


She wasn't the kind of classical beauty that would make most men notice her as soon as she walked into a room the way Elizabeth did. Her skin was a rich cocoa brown with whispering undertones of red. Her eyes were a dark brown as rich as the soil, so dark they could have past for black, and so large and unassuming they were like windows to her soul. The world of Sabine's thoughts resided in the depths of her eyes. The black lashes curled around her eyes with a length that almost had them brushing her cheek when she slept. Her black hair was usually kept in one long braid that reached to the middle of her back, but on the rare times she allowed it down, it was a mass of tight curls. 

  


Her lilting Spanish accent voice was musical, but still had men turning their noses skyward as it showed her breeding was more than likely not of noble class. She was tall for a woman, standing just two inches under Will, and she was more voluptuous than most of the fair skinned women that populated the island. But she wasn't big by any stretch of the imagination, and resting over her Will realized just how soft she was. Her hips giving way easily under the press of his thighs. She stared up at him, the trust she had for him radiating in her eyes, her lips slightly parted with the in and out take of breath. His eyes focused on her lips and he wondered why he never realized how full they appeared. He knew for a fact she'd never been kissed before and he found himself longing to be the first.

  


He then saw her lips move and realized she hadn't heard a word she said. "Pardon?" he questioned hoping the blush in his cheeks wasn't as apparent as it felt.

  


"I asked why we must pretend to be husband and wife?" she repeated with an over dramatized sigh.

  


"You don't approve?" _Where in heaven's name did that come from?_

  


"I was just wondering why I must be made to suffer you affections as a husband, when I already suffer them as your friend," she teased grinning at him.

  


Will's body unexpectedly reacted to the grin in a way it only had for Elizabeth in the past. He leapt from the bed praying she hadn't felt the change in him, and thankful the vest he wore covered the growing swell in his trousers.

  


Sabine caught the frown before it creased her brow and masked both her disappointment and confusion at his sudden retreat from her. She tried to read his eyes, but Will was a master at being a complete enigma when he chose to be. She had liked him touching her, liked the way his eyes kept wandering to her mouth. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but now… _Don't be a fool, he sees you as a friend, he will never see you as anything more than a friend._ She pushed herself into a seated position before she stood and smoothed her dress out.

  


"It was for your protection," he answered struggling to regain control of his body.

  


"From Jacinto?"

  


He shook his head, "From the ship's crew. _Leda_ is a merchant vessel, most of these men have been at sea for months and you will be the only woman on board. An unescorted woman is not safe on a ship, and you never would have passed as my sister."

  


"You could have said I was your servant or slave," she pointed out standing to retrieve her suitcase.

  


"It wouldn't have been believable," he countered, "Besides even then they would have simply viewed you as property, making the taking of your virtue even less meaningful in their eyes."

  


He watched her as she lifted the suitcase and set it on the table next to a large dress box. She paused, her eyes falling on the box before her fingers touched the silk ribbon holding it close.

  


"What's this?" she asked, turning to him with a half smile on her face.

  


"A gift. Open it," he encouraged moving to he could watch her expression.

  


She pulled the end of the ribbon, unraveling it enough to move it aside and remove the lid from the box. Inside folded neatly, a corset laid on top of a dark rose-hued dress. She set the corset aside and pulled the garment from the box, her eyes looking past the beauty and craftsmanship to the obvious plunging neckline.

  


"It's for when we get to Tortuga," he explained. "Your other dresses are a bit—"

  


"Prudish?" she filled in.

  


"Sedate," he amended. "Like here, I deduced the best way to keep you safe was to alter the world's perception of you a bit."

  


"By making me look like a whore?" she questioned holding up the dress.

  


"By helping you to blend," he corrected. He took the dress from her and put it and the corset back into the box before setting both of them under the table. "Trust me, you won't stand out. And you shall need to purchase some trousers."

  


"Why?"

  


"You wish to climb the riggings and masts in your dress?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow.

  


Sabine wanted to protest more, but the sharp knock on the door captured both of their attention. 

  


"Enter," Will called.

  


Drathers opened the door and stepped inside with a slight bow of his head. "We shall be getting underway shortly, I thought perhaps, Mrs. Turner would enjoy watching the ship make way from the port."

  


Sabine smiled sweetly and slipped her hand through the first mate's offered arm," That would be lovely, Mr. Drathers, thank you," she supplied, casting a glance over her shoulder to Will.

  


He pursed his lips together and rolled his eyes to the ceiling with a single raised eyebrow, before following the pair out to the upper deck.

  


~~~

  


Four hours later the sun was making pretty patterns in the western sky as dusk quickly approached and Will found himself alone at the bow of the ship. Sabine had retreated just over an hour ago after throwing up the earlier consumed dinner. _Leda_ was a large ship, but the Caribbean Sea was particularly rough that day, and the young woman's maiden voyage turned out to prove she was prone to seasickness.

  


Upon her husband's recommendation— and that of the Drathers— she took her leave to her cabin, which was low enough on the ship to ease the constant rocking. Will had been glad to see her leave for more reasons than the well being of her health, however. The hungry looks of the crew hadn't gone unnoticed by the blacksmith, and contrary to his belief, the presence of a husband didn't abate their lust.

  


More over, Will was relieved at her departure for his own well being. The more the sickness held onto her, the more she held onto Will, and the more his thoughts began to take a turn for the improper. He couldn't stop his eyes from snatching glances down her dress, even though little more than the swells of her breasts were visible. The hand around her waist wanted to stray down to curve against her hips and her ample backside. And the smell of her… 

  


He blamed Elizabeth for his body's reaction. Before her words, Sabine had been a sister to him, but he couldn't escape what the Governor's daughter had said. He remembered his thoughts when he saw Sabine when he went to retrieve her on the fateful night that changed both their lives. He recalled the brief desire the sight of her provoked.

  


_Could Elizabeth be right,_ he pondered. _Could my feelings for Sabine have changed without my knowledge or will?_ He adored her, and he loved her… he would die before he let anything happen to her that was in his power to prevent, but was he in love with her? For that matter was he still in love with Elizabeth? And if the answer was yes to both of those questions, how was it possible to be in love with two people? 

  


Had Diego been there, he would have discussed the matter with him. Although the young blacksmith had male friends his own age, they knew no more than him, and he had always turned to Sabine's father for advice. Will would have thought Diego was like a father to him, save he never had one, so it was hard for him to judge. He did know, that Diego was the one he strove to make proud of him. As a lad, the Spaniard's approval had meant the world to him. _I doubt that he would approve of my current intentions towards his only child._ That thought made the blacksmith take pause… what were his current intentions towards Sabine?

  


"Mr. Turner?" the voice of the ship's first mate brought Will out of his revelry. "I was asking about your missus. Might she be feeling more like herself?"

  


"No, I'm afraid she's still trying to get her sea legs," the young man answered.

  


Drathers raised the small lidded tin cup in his right hand and offered it to Will, "This be something that should put the color back in her cheeks… so to speak," he added with a slight flush.

  


Will took the cup and pulled the lid off, smelling the contents inside. Getting no particular odor he took a sip and had to force the exotic contents down his throat.

  


"It's ginger, honey and a bit of sea water," Drathers explained, "It'll help settle her stomach."

  


"Really," he replied wearily. From the small taste he got it seemed the remedy would cause more distress than it would relieve. "Thank you, I shall take this to her directly."

  


The blacksmith made to leave and play the part of a dutiful husband, but was stopped by the first mate's further questions. "This may be none of my business, Mr. Turner, but some of the lads and I were curious as to your union with your wife."

  


"I beg your pardon?"

  


"Well, you know with your being…different than her, it seems rather odd."

  


"She takes care of me," he replied truthfully before turning and heading below deck. It seemed in some form or another, Sabine had been taking care of him since his arrival in Jamaica.

  


He headed down to their cabin, nodding to the crewmembers he passed along the way, paying no attention to the soft murmurs in his wake. He had debated on tossing the concoction in the cup overboard, but decided to leave the choice up to Sabine. Who knew, if she could choke the awful mess down, maybe it would help her to feel better. However, when he entered the room, all thoughts of her nausea disappeared.

  


Curled into a fetal position on the bed; turned away from the door; Sabine wept bitterly. 

  


Gone was the light jovial mood that had accompanied her onto the boat. As the sickness began to take over her body, the core of her mission, the reason she was there began to set in. She wasn't there to have fun, or to explore the world, even though this felt like a great adventure to her. She was there to avenge her father's death. 

  


She cried for his loss, but she also cried at her behavior. Will's closeness, and the way he had been looking at her conspired to make her forgotten about the man that had meant the world to her. He was dead and already she had forgotten about him.

  


"Sabine?" he called softly adding his weight to the bed and doing his best to uncurl her body. She fought him at first, but slowly allowed him to pull her into his arms. Her face immediately pressing into his chest, her tears wetting the front of his cotton shirt. "It will be alright," he assured.

  


"I miss him so much, Will," she sobbed. She wanted to add that she felt she had let him down, or at least let him memory down. She wanted to tell the blacksmith that it was her feelings for him that had her feeling this way, but she couldn't talk past the lump forming in the middle of her throat.

  


"Your hurt will ease with time," he whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of her head and holding her tight.

  


He knew what she was going though, he had gone through the same thing when he was a lad. It was a touch thing to be left all alone in the world, but Diego and Sabine had accepted him into their family.

  


"You're not alone, Sabine, you've got me," he assured her, "No matter what the future holds or what paths our lives take you shall not have to walk it alone. I shall always be there for you. I promise."

  


He wanted to convince her to let go of her quest. To mourn her father, but not to let the hate for Jacinto consume her whole, but he knew now wasn't the time. Her revenge was all she had to sustain herself. Since he couldn't protect her from the future she pursuit, he protected her then as much as possible. He squeezed her tight and wrapped as much of himself around her as possible, hoping she felt safe and loved.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

****

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 7

Will was slow to wake. Sabine had dozed off first, the exhaustion of her tears and her emotional state lulled her into a surprisingly restful sleep. It hadn't been his intention, he wanted to stay awake and watch over her against unforeseen dangers, or in case she needed him again. But the warmth the young woman radiated, and the comfort she never ceased to project to him, combined with his own exhaustion had the young blacksmith napping soon after. Coming to consciousness with a woman in his arms was a new experience for him.

Throughout all the times they slept together, not once had they slept intertwined as he found himself. She was facing him, her right hand curled to her chest, but her left hand rest on his chest. His own hands were both still around her body, a body that felt very soft and yielding in his arms. She breathed out, and her breath pushed against his neck were her face had been buried during the onslaught of tears. His leg was still around hers from his attempt at surrounding her with his body.

Slowly as to not wake her, Will loosened his hold on her. His leg was delicately raised, then set back onto the bed. Next he tried to remove the arm that acted as her pillow, cautiously pulling it away a centimeter at a time.

"Will," she murmured.

The one word stopped him; he looked to the soft face it came he expected to see those large brown eyes staring at him. He was surprised to find that she was still very much asleep. A slight frown creased his brow, was she dreaming about him? It could be the only explanation of his name being uttered, unless she wasn't truly sleep still.

He watched her closely, watching her face for the slightest trace that she was only pretending, and was in fact awake. There was movement behind her eyelids, but it seemed to be more from her dream, than from the effort of trying to keep them closed The air being pulled in and pushed out through her lips was in the deep rhythm of sleep. It wasn't before long that he stopped searching her face for signs of alertness, and started picking up other details. 

The smoothness of her rich brown skin, the fullness to her bottom lip, the cheekbones that were so perfectly sculptured. He pulled back from her body, enough for his eyes to track down to her breasts. They were mostly covered by her dresses' neckline, but the definition of them couldn't be hidden under the material, and the memory of them from the night of Elizabeth's party was enough to have the blacksmith's body reacting to the woman in his arms.

He touched her face softly, his right thumb smoothing over her forehead and rounding down the left side of her face to her cheek. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers passed over her lips parting the bottom from the top. Kissing her hadn't been a conscious thought, but his lips claimed hers none the less. It was a soft press, a contrast to the desire to crush her mouth to his. The fingers that had touched her face so lovingly pushed through her hair, tenderly rubbing against her scalp. He felt the change in her breathing and the movement of her own lips under his, and knew when he pulled away, he would be staring into her dark eyes.

She looked confused, her eyes searching his for an explanation then dropping down to his mouth for what, more of the same? He felt her fingers shift from laying ideal on his chest, to lightly touching his throat and the answer was evident. _She wants me to kiss her again,_ he realized and the thought made his body swell. 

He took her lips for a second time, surprised by the eagerness in which he wanted to devour her mouth. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue running across the flesh before easily slipping past her parted lips. His tongue sought hers and delivered a teasingly light stroke that had her jumping in his arms. It took every ounce of control Will had not to roll Sabine onto her back and crush her under him. 

Before he could lose himself complete, a rapping on the door interrupted the union. He pulled away from her, his eyes automatically moving down to her lips before locking with her dark brown eyes.He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the rapping again, this time louder than before. 

"Don't move," he whispered, slipping from the bed to answer the door, taking a moment to compose himself before he opened it to reveal Drathers.

"We be coming into the port of Tortuga, Mr. Turner," he reported. "Is Mrs. Turner feeling any better?" It was obvious in the short time she had been on the ship the daughter of the Spanish pirate had managed to charm the first mate.

"Yes, Mr. Drathers, she is," he answered.

"My remedy did that trick, eh?"

Not waiting for an answer he nodded his head and departed to the top deck. Will closed the door and turned to see Sabine had risen from the bed and was pulling the dress and corset from the box. 

"I suppose it is time for me to put this on?" she questioned. She met his gaze only for a moment before adverting her eyes, and moving behind the screen.

He wanted to explain his actions, the last thing he wanted between them was awkwardness. "Sabine," he began but she promptly cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize," she informed removing her dress and tossing it, so it hung over the screen. 

She began slipping into the new dress, surprised at the ease of both the garment and the corset. Both of them provided a front closure making it simple to get in and out of. _It wouldn't do for a whore to have her client waiting while she tries to shrug out of her cloths_ she mused working the fasteners of the corset before stepping into the dress.

"I wasn't going to apologize," he answered.

"Good," she concurred cutting him off again. "Then we need not discuss this matter further."

"Sabine," he pushed. He knew what she was thinking, and although he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he didn't kiss her in place of Elizabeth, there was no need for her to think she was just the substitute.

"Will please just forget that it happened," she begged. "I don't want to hear you were kissing me but thinking on her."

"And what if I was thinking on you?" he challenged.

"We both know that isn't true," she countered in a matter of fact voice. "I don't mind, really. In a way it's rather sweet," she didn't believe the words, but it was important that he not continue down that path. As it were she could pretend when he kissed her, it was her he was thinking about, she didn't want reality to ruin that. "You never told me who it is we are really meeting here?"

"Bloody hell," he sighed softly. 

No matter how much he wanted to press the matter, he knew better. Sabine would only become severely pissed off and the last thing he needed right now was her not speaking to him. He would bring it up tonight after securing Jack's aid. It was just as well for him to wait. It would give him a chance to sort things out in his own head. Truth be told, he was as confused about his actions as she probably was.

"We're meeting Jack Sparrow," Will called.

"Are you sure he will be here?" she questioned fastening the buttons up the front of the dress.

"Yes, I sent a letter off a week ago asking him to meet me here so I could join up with his crew."

She had hoped it would look better, but with all the buttons closed and in place the neckline of the dress, along with the pressing of the corset gave the appearance that Sabine would fall out of the dress at any given moment. Never had her breasts been displayed so completely. Her nipples were barely contained in the tight material, so much so that she feared if she moved, let alone bent over they would come spilling out for all to see. In addition to that, the corset cinched in her waist and accentuated her hips. If her father weren't dead, the sight of her in the dress would have surely killed him.

__

"Ay Dios mio," she muttered and tried in vain to pull the neckline up to cover herself.

"Is everything alright?" Will questioned turning to face the screen. "Do you need some help?"

"No," she answered quickly still tugging at the material, "But I think you bought the dress to small."

"It's supposed to be revealing," he answered.

"Not this revealing, I'm sure."

"Let me see it," he requested, but when she didn't appear pressed. "Sabine?"

"If you laugh…" she left the warning open-ended. 

She took a deep breath, but quickly exhaled it when she saw how it made her breasts swell further out. Tentatively she stepped from behind the screen, and Will's heart stopped in mid beat. Laughing was truly the furthest thing from his mind, since he was finding it hard to even breathe. The size of Sabine's chest had never been a concern before, of course he had never seen it displayed so completely before either. When he bought the dress… he had no idea. He stood gaping at her like a dead fish washed up on the beach, his mind completely void of any thought that could be considered cohesive. He wanted to kiss the perfect swells, to see if his lips found them as pleasing as his eyes did. 

"Say something," Sabine requested fidgeting nervously.

He closed his mouth and swallowed, but still couldn't find the words to speak. The blood in his brain had been diverted to another part of his anatomy that had grown and was throbbing in his trousers.

"That's it, there's no way I'm walking around like this," she muttered with conviction turning to retreat behind the screen again.

"Wait!" Will cried, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He had to force his eyes to leave the brown flesh. _Get a grip, mate. _His eyes instinctively traveled back to her breasts. _Not on those. _"You look fine," he tried to say as nonchalant as possible.

"I look like a whore," she pointed out.

"Of course," her eyes narrowed, "But that's the whole point," he added releasing her arm.

Sabine shook her head, but made no attempt to seek the solace the screen offered. Instead she folded her arms, hiding her cleavage from view. "I do not think this is a good idea."

"You'll do fine," he assured although in honesty, the blacksmith was starting to second guess himself. 

He had no idea the dress would reveal so much of her, but then he had no idea there was so much of her to be revealed. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable and truth be told, he was becoming less comfortable with it as well. She wasn't his, but it sure felt that way. 

"You look the part," he pulled her arms down, "Now all you have to do is play the part." On their own accord, his eyes strayed downward again and gave a subconscious longing look. "I had no idea you were so well endowed."

That one comment earned him a jab to his stomach that caused him to double over slightly. Sabine glared at him and began muttering in Spanish before gathering her discarded dress and placing it neatly into her suitcase. He watched her, fully aware that his feelings for her were metamorphosing. He wondered how far he would have let it go had Drathers not interrupted them. 

Will picked up his sword and fitted the belt around his waist, trying to ignore the uncomfortable bulge in the crotch of his pants. Everytime it died down one glance in Sabine's direction was enough to flare it up again. 

He approached her from behind, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. Before she could speak, he was forcing her lips apart. His tongue delved into the untouched recesses of her mouth. He stroked against her hard palette her gums, and her teeth. He let his tongue probe as deep as possible dancing it against hers. Each flick of the muscles elicited a moan from her. 

One hand threaded through her loose raven locks to the back of her head, trapping her lips to his, the other claimed her breast as his possession. He pushed the material of the dress down and exposed the dark brown nipple…

"Will?" Sabine called snapping her fingers before his eyes and staring at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

He blinked several times before slowly focusing on her. It took a moment to gather his composure, and another several to realize the events had been nothing more than a vivid conjuring of his imagination. He took a deep breath and avoid her eyes as a deep blush set in his cheeks. 

"I'm fine," he answered and cleared his throat trying to remove the husky need from it. 

"Well, if you are ready, shall we?" she gestured to the door.

The intuitive smirk on her lips only severed to further embarrass the lad. Grumbling under his breath, he retrieved their bags and followed her to the upper deck.

~~~

The boost of confident Sabine felt at being the temporary object of Will's affection had worn off by the time they reached the inn where they deposited their bags. And was completely gone by the time they reached The Stray Cat. Sabine remembered it from Will's tale of his journey. It was were Will had told Jack to meet him, where he had been taken by the pirate over a year ago in the quest to find a crew that would carry them to the Black Pearl and Elizabeth. It was just as rowdy as he described it over a year ago. 

From her outward presence, Sabine appeared as adjusted to the place as if she had been raised there all her life. She knew, if she was to truly learn the life of a pirate she would have to learn to be less skittish, but her lessons hadn't begun yet, and internally she couldn't have been more terrified. She could feel her heart slamming in her chest, her pulse racing in her throat, and on more than one occasions wished she had a sword strapped to her waist along with the dagger Will had hidden in her right boot. The only thing that truly kept her from bolting was the strong reassuring hand around her shoulders.

It was a possessive and territorial act, and all the men in the pub knew what it meant… 'back off, she's with me.' Of course, both of them were fully aware that it wouldn't stop any of the men in the establishment from propositioning Sabine as soon as his back was turned. But it kept her a little more protected and made her feel a little safer.

Pockets of fights took place around them as the pair edged their way into the establishment. Will's eyes scanned the room in search of his query while Sabine tried to keep a watchful eye on the patrons. As Will had predicted, no one seemed to give the young woman a second glance, and in fact her dress could have been considered tame next to what some other women were sporting.

"Do you see him?" she questioned. Will frowned and shook his head, leading her further into the pub. "Are you sure he's going to be here?"

"There are three things Jack loves: _The Black Pearl_, Tortuga, and rum, and not necessarily in that order. He'll be here," he assured her a second before his eyes fell on the scalawag.

In one of the darkened areas of the bar sat Captain Jack Sparrow at a table with Gibs, Anna-Maria, and another woman. On Jack's lap sat a healthy voluptuous woman endowed with more than her fair share of breasts. Jack's arm was around her waist, his lips occasionally pressed to her ear, when they weren't attached to his rum pint. Gibs hungrily watched the woman's breasts that jiggled and bounced when she laughed. Anna-Maria looked as if any moment she would pull her sword and run both the woman and Jack through.

"Over there," he gestured first, then steered her in the direction of the group. "Let me do the talking," he added before they were at the table, dropping his arm from her shoulder and taking her hand.

"Ah-ha," Jack cried triumphantly when he put the mug down to see young Mr. Turner crossing the room. "Pay up Gibs, I told you he would show."

Gibs looked over his shoulder, his mug stopping in mid flight to his mouth. "I'll be buggered," he muttered. 

After Jack told Gibs of the letter he received from Will requesting they meet him so he could join the crew, Gibs had wagered ten guineas the whelp wouldn't show. He knew pirates, and although Will had pirate in his veins, he didn't have pirate in his heart.

"Sorry luv you're going to have to shag off now," Jack instructed the prostitute and promptly shoved her from his lap so she landed in a heap on the floor. 

The woman hurled a few expletives in his direction but picked herself up from the floor and went off in search of another client. Jack got to his feet when Will was close enough. He took the hand the blacksmith offered and pulled him in for a hug, pounding the young man's back enthusiastically. 

"I knew you'd miss me, son," the pirate began, "Once the sea gets in your blood there's no denying her call." His eyes cut from the blacksmith to the woman standing behind him. None to gently he pushed his friend to the left and took Sabine's hand. "And who is your lovely friend?" he questioned giving a gold capped smile.

Sabine tried not to wrinkle her nose at the rum wafting from his breath. She was guessing he had been in the pub for the better part of the night, with a drink in his hand the entire time. He looked her over, but it was her exposed breasts that his eyes settled on.

"Jack Sparrow, Sabine Arroyo," Will introduced taking her hand from the pirate's grip.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Jack slurred. "Is the lady with you?" he questioned turning to Will.

"She's a friend," Will answered slightly confused. He turned his attention to Anna-Maria who rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Ah, well, I suppose you should sit yourself down, you can sit here, luv," Jack informed, patting his lap for Sabine, his eyes still on her breasts.

Still silent, she took the chair that put her between Gibs and Will.

"Anna-Maria, darling, would you be getting a drink for Will and his, _mate_," Jack placed a gold coin on the table and pushed it toward the other woman. She glared at the pirate, but snatched up the money all the same. "So… Will, your letter was nothing if not vague. What brings you to Tortuga looking to join up with my crew?"

"I need a favor," Will answered.

"A favor?" Jack repeated, "If memory serves last time you needed me help for a favor it almost cost me a stretched neck."

"I was also the one that kept your neck from being stretched," Will pointed out.

Jack took a moment as if recalling the events before giving a quick, "Right, you did."

Anna-Maria returned, placing Will's mug in front of him and slamming Sabine's down so some of the strong liquid sloshed over the side. The women exchanged glances, Sabine's one of confusion, Anna-Maria's one of a silent warning. 

The young artist picked up her mug and took a large gulp of the liquid that quickly sent her into a coughing spell. Her eyes watered as the contents burned their way down her throat to land in her stomach. Jack's eyes never left the movement of her breasts.

"Rum, luv," he commented, "It'll help you grow big and strong… well bigger, as it were," he added.

"They don't talk," Sabine finally pointed out rejecting the urge to cover her naked torso with her arms and hands.

"Pity," Jack responded.

Sabine turned her attention to Will, wondering if the lech before her was really the same man that her friend had raved about upon his return. She also wondered how this scoundrel would be able to help her in her quest. From what she had seen, he was little more than a drunkard.

"So, Mr. Turner, what favor will you be asking of me?" 

"It's a private matter," Will stated glancing to Gibs and Anna-Maria.

"I know when to sod off," the shipmate stated picking up his mug of rum and heading to the bar to partake in the company of the women there. 

Anna-Maria on the other hand made no attempt to leave. "If we are to be taking her aboard the _Black Pearl,_ as your first mate I have a right to know why."

Jack seemed to weigh that answer before shrugging in indifference. Will hesitated, glancing at Sabine before turning his attention back to Jack. He didn't know Anna-Maria that well, didn't know how much he could trust her, but if Jack was willing…

"Sabine needs to learn to become a pirate," Will informed.

Jack appeared intrigued, Anna-Maria amused.

"Her?" she questioned, "A pirate?"

"Piracy isn't something that can be taught, young missy. It is something you either have, or you don't," Jack informed, then leaned in close and asked in a hushed voice, "Why do you want to turn pirate anyway?" 

"It's personal," Will chimed in quickly, "But you'll be compensated for your time and efforts."

"Come now, lad. I think you remember what happened the last time we kept secrets from each other, eh?" Jack pushed. He could smell a good story lying just under the surface and his mouth all but watered in anticipation.

"I need to learn to be a pirate so that I may avenge my father's murder," Sabine answered calmly.

That answer seemed to capture the pirates attention as he leaned back and consumed more of his rum. Will followed his lead, forcing the harsh alcohol down his throat. Although he didn't gulp it down like Jack, by the time he set his mug back down more then two-thirds had been consumed.

"Now there's a worthy cause. Who's the bloke you're seeking revenge on?" 

This time she hesitated glancing to Will. She wasn't sure how much he trusted him, and wasn't sure if she should take the chance and reveal her queries name. If he disinclined their request, would he kept the newly learned information to himself, or was there some pirate's code that would have him alerting Jacinto.

"It's Dante Jacinto," Will answered.

Anna-Maria scoffed. "Are you mad? He'll kill you… both of you," she added. She looked to Jack, expecting him to have a similar mind on the matter, but he was leaning back stroking his beard.

"What's in it for us?" he questioned, his eyes tracking from Sabine to Will. "Taking on Jacinto isn't likely to be easy. What do we get out of the deal?"

"I thought you were his friend," Sabine stated.

"I'm a pirate first, luv," he replied and gave her what could remotely pass for a flirtatious smile. "I never do anything without a benefit to me self or me crew."

"I'll the gold I have is yours," Will answered.

"No offense, mate, but you're a blacksmith. All the gold you have wouldn't satisfy me crew."

"How about the treasure to _La Samara_?" Sabine challenged.

__

"She must think us for fools," Anna-Maria grumbled.

Sabine kept her face expressionless, alerting neither of the pirates that she understood the words that had been uttered. "You have heard the stories of the stolen treasure?"

"I've heard the _rumors_ of the stolen treasure, luv. Every pirate has, but that's all they are… _rumors_. I'd rather take the pup up on his gold offer than hold my breath for _La Samara's_ treasure."

"She has a map," Will offered.

"It's the reason my father was killed. He was one of the men that took the treasure, he and Jacinto," she added.

"And how is it that you have the fabled map now?" Anna-Maria challenged.

"Papa… Papa double crossed Jacinto. He turned him over to the authorities and kept the gold, burying it on an island off of South America. The map was left for me, the treasure was to be him inheritance."

"Sounds like Jacinto was just squaring up when he killed your father," Jack stated dismissively. "Your father broke the code when he—"

The rest of Jack's words were cut off when the contents of Sabine's pint splashed across his face. The mug slammed down on the table as Sabine stood with enough force to send her chair scuttling to the floor. "My father did not deserve to die. I did not deserve for my father to die." She barked.

"She's got spunk, that's good," Jack observed, wiping the liquid from his face with his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. "Although she wasted a perfectly good waste of rum, luv," he waited for her to settle back down in her chair. "Let's pretend, for a moment, that I believe about the stolen treasure. What's to say you have the map?"

Sabine reached into the folds of her skirt and pulled the map taken from her father's book. She ripped it in half, placing one half on the table in front of Jack, and keeping the other half in her hand.

"Once you teach me all I need to know ,I'll give you the other half."

Jack picked the map up and examined it before turning a mischievous smile to the woman across the table. "And what's to keep me from taking it from you now?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sabine stood and moved to the torch mounted on the wall behind her. She held her half of the map to the flame until it caught fire.

"Sabine, what are you doing?" Will questioned. He stood and tried to take the burning material from her, but found his coordination to be slightly off. By the time he reached her, the map was engulfed in flames.

"I don't need the map to find the treasure, you however, do," she stated plainly. "If you want to find the treasure, you will have to take us with you."

"Very well," Jack agreed. He stood and offered his hand, "We have an accord," once Sabine slipped hers inside he pulled her closer, "If you're lying, you'll have two pirates on the hunt for you, savvy?"

"You'll have to kill me first," Will chimed, giving Jack a very cool, very even stare. "Savvy?"

Sabine snatched her hand back, wiping it against her leg like she touched something disgusting.

"Tomorrow we sail," Jack stated. He grinned at Sabine, now that business was settled his eyes returned to her bosom. "Tonight… we drink." 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah_

****

Archive: Ask first please_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

****

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 8

The sound of palm meeting flesh resounded in a humble room above The Stray Cat. Anna-Maria hadn't allowed the pirate to get the door closed tightly before she delivered her patent blow. It was far from the first time she had slapped Jack, and it was far from the last.

"You'll have to refresh my memory, luv. What exactly did I do to deserve that?"

"You were staring at women's breasts all night long," she refreshed angrily. Her small dark eyes glaring at him and daring him to deny the accusation.

Jack thought on her words for a moment before quickly shrugging them off and giving his best flirting smile. "Of course I was darling, you know I'm a breast man. Perhaps if you would just undo the first couple¼" Jack tried to unbutton Anna-Maria's white cotton shirt had got his hands slapped away for the effort. "Come now darling, you know I just look. Yours are the only ones I touch."

To emphasize his point Jack moved with speed and coordination that shouldn't belong to a man that consumed as many pints of rum. One arm snared Anna-Maria about the waist while the other palmed her left breast possessively. He gave a grin, knowing the amount of pressure he needed to apply to the soft mound to get the woman's body to respond, despite her brain's protest. She moaned her approval, a sound that only encouraged him to squeeze harder.

"So you think you can ogle women all night and I am to give into your appetite?" 

"We're all adults here, darling," he stated, then dipped his fingers past the waistband of her pants to touch the wetness between her thighs. "And I don't think I'm giving you anything you don't already want."

Anna-Maria gave into her desires for a moment. She took Jack's face in her right hand and brought his lips down to hers. She took her time running her tongue against first his top lip, then the bottom one, before slowly slipping it into the depths of his mouth. His tongue battled against hers before claiming the upper hand and slithering past her lips. Again a moan was caught, passed from her throat and lost deep into his as he slowly backed them up towards the bed. 

She hated the way her body responded to him. Hated that no matter how angry she became at him he was able to seduce her with hardly any effort at all. It hadn't been like that when they first met. When they first met she hadn't given a second glance to the man. Of course his cleanliness-- or lack of it-- had been a huge factor in their first meeting. It wasn't until after the first time he bedded her that she became lost, a slave as it were to her lust for him. Never in her life had she allowed a man to possess her so completely. 

Some days she didn't mind it. Some days she even enjoyed being known as Captain Jack Sparrow's woman. It made her envied, and gave her an edge above the other whores of the towns they docked in. Privileges came with being Jack's woman. She found she didn't have to fight nearly as much as she had on her own. There were, however, draw backs to being Jack's woman.

His eyes wandered as much as his spirit did, and there was no telling whom they would wander to next. He swore to her he was faithful, but Anna-Maria knew monogamy was a trait Jack would never be guilty of. He would try it for a while, but she knew for a fact of two separate occasions when his body wandered as much as his spirit and eyes. Unfortunately for her, being known as Jack's woman, no man in his right-- or not so right-- mind dared touch her for fear of the pirate's retribution. 

It was just as well, the only man Anna-Maria had an appetite for, was the one who's tongue licked against her throat. She loved him. She would never give him that power over him and declare it aloud, but she long ago admitted it to herself. 

Jack's fingers resumed the earlier task of gaining access to the treasure below the cotton shirt his first mate wore. As more brown flesh became exposed, his lips ranged lower on her skin. His tongue licking a smooth path, while his lips closed around her flesh, suckling it, his teeth softly biting.

"What do you think of her?" Anna-Maria asked remembering the way Jack had stared longingly at Sabine's cleavage.

Ordinarily she wouldn't have cared, would have chalked the girl up to another whore Jack flirted with, and one he might possibly try to bed at a later return trip to Tortuga. But she wasn't being left behind; the little minx was coming with them. Will had named her as a friend, which in Jack's eyes, meant she was fair game.

"What do I think of who, luv?" Jack asked only vaguely aware she was talking.

With her shirt completely open, he wasted no time unbuttoning his to the point where he could pull it over his head.

"Arroyo," she supplied, her hands reached for the buttons of his trousers as he clumsily toed the heel of his boots and kicked them off. "Do you trust her?"

"I don't even trust me own mother, luv," he answered, reaching for her pants. "But I've heard tales of _La Samara._"

"You said yourself they were just rumors," she reminded out.

"Aye, but then so was the _Pearl,_" he pointed out.

He looked as if her were about to elaborate, but the sight of Anna-Maria completely naked halted all thoughts that didn't include shagging her senseless. She opened her mouth to speak and promptly found her back shoved roughly to the mattress. Jack crawled over her, parting her legs and settling between her thighs. 

"What's say we worry about what Will and his lil' friend are up to tomorrow," he suggested covering her mouth with his before she could respond.

Again, Anna-Maria's mind protest, but again her body's voice spoke louder, responding to Jack's kiss, to his hands, and to his body. Hopelessly, she gave into her desire and opened herself to him. He was right¼ tomorrow she would start to uncover just what Will's lil friend was up to.

~~~

On the other side of town near the port, Sabine helped an inebriated Will stumble into his room. He collapsed onto the bed, chuckling softly to himself, while she latched the door and turned up the lanterns bathing the room in a warm yellow light. The chuckles slowly died down as his eyes tracked her movement. He admired the lines of her body, the way the fire cast shadows against her skin and made other parts of it glow.

"You truly are a beauty," he murmured, "I don't know why I never saw it before."

Sabine heard him, but his words only served to add more to her confusion. A confusion that had only grown since the time she woke to his lips pressed upon hers. Her brain had been working overtime to come up with a reason to his actions. Every time she had herself convinced she was only taking Elizabeth's place his words _'What if I was thinking on you'_ came to the forefront of her mind.

She couldn't figure a motive for his actions, nor could she keep herself from wishing he would kiss her again. She had given up hope on having the courage to do it herself, even though in his drunken state it would be easy to do, _and just as easy for him to forget._

"Did I mention I like your breasts?" he added with a soft chuckle.

"You're drunk, Will," she announced.

"That doesn't make your breasts any less... perfect," he assured, his chuckle turning into a full on laugh.

With a frown, Sabine took a seat on the end of the bed, "You seem very happy," she commented and began to remove his shoes.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he began settling back on the bed. His hands clasped together, pillowing his head, while a satisfied smile spread his lips. "I'm about to go on the adventure of a lifetime, with my best friend in the entire world, to find a treasure that other pirates only dream about. This is bloody great," he shifted his arms propping himself up on his elbows. "Aren't you happy?"

Sabine glanced over her shoulder at the bright smile on Will's face and sighed deeply. She wanted to be happy, but too much had happened in the past six weeks to allow that 

to happen. "No, I'm not."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because this is no treasure hunt for me," she answered placing his shoes on the floor and moving onto his stockings. "The gold means nothing to me, it is simple a means to settle a score with the man that murdered my father. He meant the world to me and now he is gone, the life I was used to is gone," she uncovered one leg, her fingertips hovering over the tanned flesh. "Not to mention my best friend now completely puzzles me as of late."

"I puzzle you?" he questioned, grinning as he mimicked her accent. "How do I puzzle you as of late?"

Will chuckled at his own cleverness, while Sabine remained silent. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure where or how to begin so remained silent. Hell, what she really wanted to do was turn around and kiss him, but she was much too cowardly to do anything like that. 

She glanced over her shoulders and saw he was once again laying down. With his eyes closed, and the slow rise and fall of his chest he appeared sleep. Sighing softly again, she returned back to the task at hand. She removed the other stocking, but instead of placing his leg back on the bed, she let it remain on her lap. Her fingers touched his toes, slowly bending them, she never realized how large his feet were. Strong, just like his hands and fingers. 

She yawned and placed her hands behind her as she leaned back and forced her mind to settle. She pushed the grief from her father, the confusion from Will and the anxiety from her uncertain future aside. She cleared her mind and focused on the garden behind her house. If she tried hard enough she could smell the jasmine that grew wild, and the roses she planted. The garden was a place she went to calm herself, and to find peace and serenity. If ever there was a time for peace and serenity in her life it was then. Jack hadn't been what she expected. She didn't trust him, but she really had no choice in the matter. The deal had already been struck and he had half of the map. Sabine reached into her bodice and pulled out the other half.

The exchange had been done when she turned her back to go to the torch. A simple slight of hand her father had taught her at an early edge. An old trick, but if done right, one that usually worked. She ran her hand over the parchment and sighed deeply. She was no pirate, or angel of revenge, but she would have to become those things. In order to avenge her father's death she would have to become something she feared.

"Is it because I kissed you?"

She jumped at Will's voice, turning to see he was once again sitting up. His dark eyes bore into her, and she could feel the pulse in her neck speed up and beat against her skin. She looked so sad to him, and he knew he was partially to blame for that. He reached out, the back of his fingers smoothed down her cheek, and pulled her hair over her shoulder. 

"I know what will make you happy," he announced. 

Will moved the hand that lovingly stroked her cheek to cup the other one, and turned her face back to his. Sabine parted her lips to protest, but was silenced by his mouth claiming hers. Seizing the moment his tongue entered her mouth, slipping deep to slowly seduce her. Unlike on the boat, he didn't stop and allow her a chance to come to grips with what was happening. 

The hand on her cheek slipped to the back of her neck, pulling her to him, forcing her body to turn. His free hand touched her bare shoulder and followed the neckline of her dress down to the swells of breasts. His thumb passed over the skin to find it as soft as he imagined. She jumped slightly and his grip loosened enough for her to pull back. His eyes devoured hers, studying every detail of her face. 

He wanted her, wanted to feel every inch of her. Wanted to experience the scent of her, to taste her skin and her pleasure. He moved both arms down to her waist, pulling her on top of him as he laid back on the bed. And he knew she wanted him. He could feel it in the rapid beat of her heart, and see it in the way her quick breathing caused her breasts to heave against their confines. He could see it in the depths of her eyes, a longing that called to him.

Her hair fell around them like a curtain of curly black silk. She could feel her body trembling as she pressed against him. Pressed against the hardness that pushed back into her. She could both scarcely breath, yet she couldn't stop her breath from coming in quick heaving secessions. She wasn't sure which prospect frightened her more, that he wouldn't stop, or that he would. Was this what her friends felt their first time? Scared and excited? His kiss had been terribly soft, but the expression in his eyes was pure heat. It was a look she had never seen from any man, and one she never thought she would see from this one, no matter how often she dreamt it.

"Will–"

He silenced her with a kiss that was a soft as the one that woke her. His fingers delved into her hair and pushed it back, his tongue tracing against her lips before he pulled back. When it looked as if she would speak again he placed a finger to her lips.

His hands moved lower on her body, skimming down her sides to her legs, which he parted on either side of his, then rolled her so she was pinned under him. Sabine gasped sharply and received his lips pressed hard and hungrily against hers. Gone was the gentleness of earlier, replaced by an almost animalistic need. 

Will forced her lips apart. His tongue moved against hers, touched the side of her cheeks, her gums and the tender underside of her tongue before pushing deep into the hot, moist depth. The moans that originated in her throat became lost in his. His hands plundered her breasts, making quick work of the buttons on her dress and the hooks of her corset until the brown mounds were freed.

He pushed up to look at her newly exposed body, a sight that caused his own to tighten. Only once before had he seen a woman's naked breasts. He didn't remember them looking as inviting as Sabine's. The soft brown mounds fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, her dark brown nipple erect and hard. A soft mewling noise escaped from her mouth, and her breathing sped up every time his thumb rubbed over the dark, hardening nub.

"You're so beautiful, Sabine," he whispered, his lips moving lower down her throat, kissing a line to her right nipple. "You're perfect."

Sabine parted her lips when she felt his mouth close around her nipple, but nothing came out, save a strangled moan. Her back arched off the bed, his fingers closed around the other as his lips, teeth and tongue teased her right nipple into painful erection. He bit at her, then sucked the pain away before he licked a wet trail to the other breast. Lavishing the same attention on that one.

The apex of her thighs throb with a feeling that wasn't new, but had never been so completely magnified before. It was a keen ache, and the more she tried to ignore it, the stronger it became. She wanted to rub her thighs together, but Will was solidly nestled between them. Instead she pressed up and into his body, and was greeted with him pressing down on her. 

Will sat up, his body swaying slightly as he quickly undid his shirt and threw it to the floor. His pants were next, as was the balance of her dress, both of which joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He moved back over her, between her legs, forcing them wider with his body.

Sabine panted, her breath coming out in quick gasps from the feel of him, thick and hard at her entrance. Her body shook uncontrollably. Her mind's way of trying to stop her, but she new before she felt him enter her that she was past that point. The startled cry that slipped past her lips when his head pushed aside her lips, was nothing in comparison to the one that tore from her throat when he ripped through the thin membrane and sheathed himself complete inside her. 

"Shh," he whispered kissing her cheek. 

His lips touching the tears that leaked from her eyes, before covering her mouth. The whimpers and cries again becoming lost in his throat as he moved inside her. His thrusts were erratic; ranging from slow and steady, to fast and needy. On more than one occasion his head pressed against her cervix pulling a cry from her throat louder than the others. 

Her fingers clutched his shoulders. She didn't know what to do. She felt it was wrong to retreat from him when he thrust back inside her, but when she raised her hips to meet his returns the pain was beyond excruciating. Gezana had told her the first time would hurt, but she hadn't been prepared for this. There was something on the beginnings of pleasure, when he pulled out and rubbed against her just so, but it was soon forgotten when he pushed back inside.

He didn't seem to care, didn't even seem to realize she was there. He buried his face in her neck, grunting as he moved to his own rhythm. Sabine bit down on her bottom lip to keep silent, as tears continued to stream down her temples. She remained silent while he labored, and even when his teeth clamped down on her shoulder near her neck she didn't cry out. 

She felt his body shudder, a deep grunt left his mouth. But the pain she felt earlier, even when his teeth broke her skin was nothing compared to the pain that burned through her when he whispered....

"I love you, Elizabeth."


	9. Chapter 9

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual situations and violence

****

Pairing: Will/OFC & Jack/Anna Marie

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

****

Note: _"text" _is spoken in Spanish

Chapter 9

Sabine rolled over in her bed. Tears soaked her pillow, stained her face, and still blurred her vision, even as the sun greeted the isle of decadence. She had retreated to another room, clutching her clothes to her body and hurled herself onto the bed where she cried, slept, and cried again. Every time she thought she had shed her last tear, the sound of his voice proclaiming his affection for another woman would send her into darkness again. He had used her, and she had allowed herself to be used. He had deflowered her, and she had nothing to show for it but soreness and pain.

After the death of her father, she thought she had nothing left to lose. She thought nothing else could ever wound her as deep… she had been wrong. His disregard for her feeling was nothing compared to the cutting stab of Elizabeth's name from his lips. She told herself it was from the drink, but that excuse didn't ease the pain in her heart or fill the hole that ruptured in her soul. What hurt worst of all was that she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She would possibly never forgive him, but the love she held in her heart for him still burned as strong.

With great effort, Sabine pushed last night's events to the corner of her mind, and pulled it to her upcoming journey. Last night she had taken another room, one that was equipped with a cast iron tube. She ordered it filled, then steeped her aching body into the steaming waters. She washed her body thoroughly, washed her hair, then soaked in the tube until the water began to cool. 

She dressed quickly, pulling one of her old dresses from the suitcase. It would only be on her as long as it took to find pants and shirt that fit. The corset was replaced with a piece of material wrapped around her breasts to keep them confined. From her suitcase she pulled a small black leather pouch, and stuffed in as many gold coins as it would hold. Removing a letter opener from her bag, she slid the dresser out of the corner, dug at the floorboards until she was able to pry one up, slip the pouch inside, and replaced it and the dresser. _If it was good enough for father all these years, it will be good enough for me._

Standing back, Sabine admired her handiwork, making sure it would go undetected. If someone looked closely they might see the pry marks from the letter opener, but judging from the amount of dirt on the floor, no one had looked for years or would look for years to come. _If I don't survive this, that gold will probably remain here until the hotel burns down._

Looking around the room, the woman saw one thing left to be done. She claimed the scissors on the table, went to the mirror and attacked her hair. More than a foot of the black tresses was severed. Where it once reached halfway down her back, it now dusted her shoulders. She parted it once, and braided either side tight against her scalp. Staring at her reflection, her eyes began to mist over again, and Sabine quickly bit her bottom lip to still it, willing the tears to cease. Children cried and she was no longer a child, the last of her innocence having been taken last night. 

She turned from the mirror, and searched through the luggage one last time, pulling from a side compartment the only piece of jewelry that meant anything to her anymore. It was a golden dragonfly with rose quartz for wings. It hung from a gold chain that was connected to either wing and fastened around her neck. It had belonged to her mother; given to her by her father the day nature proclaimed her as a woman. Fear of losing it caused her to put the trinket up when she was a child. But staring back at her reflection, although she looked the same, she was no longer a child.

Taking a suitcase that was now much lighter without the gold, Sabine silently moved down the hall, only pausing for a moment outside the door to Will's room before continuing to the front desk. 

"Excuse me?" Sabine approached the man behind the desk. It was the same man that had been there last night when she fled Will's room in favor of her own.

"Everything alright, miss?"

"Yes," she answered, then raised the suitcase to the counter top. "Could you take these for me?"

"It'll cost an extra shilling to store--"

"I don't wish to store them, I wish to leave them here. I no longer have a use for them," not giving the innkeeper a chance to reject them, Sabine placed a golden guinea on the counter next to her luggage and left.

Tortuga was as barren in the morning as it had been lively last night. Down on the pier she saw movement of sailors preparing to make way, or docking their ships. There were also signs of life at the business district of the town, a small collection of shoppes in the heart of the settlement, but with the exception to her, the store owners, and a handful of others, the streets were mostly empty.

She hadn't been a bit tempted to wake Will before she left, namely because she hadn't the slightest idea what she would say to him. There was no doubt in her mind the blacksmith would apologize for his words, possibly even his actions, although the act itself was not entirely his doing. She could have stopped him; he never would have forced himself on her had she pushed him away. The plain truth was Sabine had wanted last night to happen. She had dreamt so many times of Will kissing her, of him touching her in a way her friends would giggle about as they describe their experiences to Sabine. 

The reality, however, had fallen drastically short of the dream. In her fantasy she was the one Will wanted, and he had confessed his love for her as his hands caressed her skin. The pain from their joining was brief, and the tears spilled from her eyes were kissed away by his lips. In her fantasy Will held her close, affirming his love in a whisper against her ear, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Again, she pushed the thoughts of last night away, telling herself that Will was just a distraction to her cause. She wasn't there to explore her feelings for him, she was there to learn what she needed to avenge her father. For a moment she thought of telling Will to return home to Port Royal, and the woman he obviously still loved. But no matter how angry she was at him, he had skills that she needed to learn. And as perverse as it now seemed, she still felt safer with him around.

Her first stop was for food. She wasn't hungry, but she remembered enough of Will's tales to know food on the open sea was not filling nor was it given in large quantities. Besides the food eaten on the _Leda_ hadn't remained in her stomach long. Once she'd had her fill of cheese and bread she moved on to the next agenda on her list: clothing.

Shirts were easy, she picked to white linen ones similar to what she remembered Anna-Maria wearing last night. Nor was it difficult to find pants that fit her either. Three pairs of each were purchased; one that was worn from the store, the other two secured in her duffel bag. In the dressing room, she wrapped a piece of cloth around her upper thigh and tucked her half of the map securely into place. 

Shoes proved harder to locate. It took a visit to three different shoppes before she located a pair of boots that fit her properly. With the boots paid for and on, she turned to gaze upon her reflection in the mirror. A black scarf was tied around her hair, with a braid resting over either shoulder. The top two buttons on her shirt remained open, showing a hint of the cloth used to secure her breasts in place, instead of the cleavage the dress had revealed. The dragonfly rest just bellow the hollow of her throat. Her pants were secured at the waist with a red scarf, the fit around her hips relaxed as it went further down her legs and covered the boots making them appear as regular shoes. 

She almost smiled at her reflection, the right corner of her lips twisting slightly upwards. There was nothing left of the girl from Port Royal, in the woman that faced the mirror. She didn't quite look like a pirate, but she was well on the way. _There's still one thing missing,_ she realized scanning her image with her eyes resting on her right hip. Stepping out into the streets once more, Sabine scanned the rows of stores looking for a shoppe with a blacksmith logo.

~~~

Consciousness was slow to return to the young blacksmith, and when it did the alcohol that numbed his brain the night before, attacked with a vengeance. He groaned loudly, and rolled away from the window and the bright sun, his face buried against the pillow next to him. It felt as if he had his own personal tiny blacksmith, pounding away with a hammer, and his throbbing temples were the anvils. 

"I swear I'll never drink a drop of rum again in my life," he pledged to the empty room, lying as still as possible in hopes the hammering would abate.

He breathed in deep and caught a scent trapped in the white cotton bedding. It had the scent of flowers with a spicy fragrance, vaguely familiar and definitely feminine. He tried to recall the smell but his mind was still shrouded in the fog of the previous night's debauchery. He continued to lie there, trying to recall where the scent was from when he became very aware of something: he was alone in the room he was supposed to be sharing. 

"Sabine," he called out, and sat up scanning the room. The sheet pooled in his lap with his movements and he became aware of something else: he was naked as well as alone. "Oh good Lord, what have I done?" he moaned and dropped back against the pillow, his hands pressed against his face.

He tried to take his mind back to the events of last night, but after the second mug of rum, what wasn't a blur was past recollection. He remembered a rather ample body whore making eyes at him, and Sabine muttering in Spanish. The actual events that led to the morning were forgotten, but he could guess at what happened. Quickly he jumped from the bed to search his clothes piled on the floor for his purse of coins, giving a sigh of relief when he counted out the exact amount he started off with. However another question was raised. If he still had all his coins, who paid the prostitute?

The obvious choice was Sabine. She had sponsored most of the rum consumed, but he would be willing to bet his life she hadn't bought him the whore. The first and only time Will had sex– excluding last night– had been when he turned eighteen. 

His loss of virginity had been assisted by Diego, who took him to a brothel and purchased the best whore there for the young man. He would fondly remember that woman for the rest of his life. Diego had paid for her services through the night, and during which she taught Will as much as he was willing to learn. The next day, as with everything that happened in the young blacksmith's life, he relayed to Sabine his adventures. An entire month passed before she spoke to him after that.

That they weren't married didn't seem to bother Sabine, that he paid for the service did. In Sabine's eyes men were more to blame for prostitution than women, for it there weren't such a high demand it wouldn't exist. Will had called her view naïve and childish, and she had pushed him out of her house and slammed the door in his face. For her to have paid for the woman last night would be in direct violation of her previous statement. 

The other option, the one he hoped for was Jack had paid for the woman's charms. Though he teased Sabine mercilessly for her naivete, it was an endearing quality. One that he didn't want to see her lose, but feared that she would if she continued down the road of piracy. 

Furious with himself, Will dressed and gather his belongings as quickly as possible. His head pounded from his quick movements, but the blacksmith viewed it as a just punishment. Last night he had intended to spend with Sabine. He wanted to convince her to return to Port Royal, to let him be the tool for her revenge. Not blow her off for the company of a whore. 

Once he was fully clothed-- his gentlemanly dress of Port Royal trade for the clothing of a pirate-- he opened one of the two sword boxes and strapped the blade around his waist. The second box contained a sword he had made for Sabine in the event he couldn't convince her to give up her quest. He had made it especially for her; the grip designed for her left hand, and inlaid with gold and silver. 

His gun he left in the duffel bag, along with the rest of his clothing, and after a quick survey confirmed nothing had been left in the room he made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he called loud enough to get the innkeeper's attention, "The young woman I checked in with last night… have you seen her?"

"Had a bit of a row, did ya?" he asked with a chuckle. "Them young fillies can be beautiful, but a right handful, if you don't know how to handle them."

A deep frown creased his brow, "Beg your pardon?"

"She came down late last night asking for her own room," he informed, "I assumed there was a… misunderstanding between the two of you."

"What room is she in."

"None, she left early this morning, about two hours ago--"

Will didn't stick around to hear what else the innkeeper had to say, he had the information he needed. She was already gone and hadn't bothered to wake him, _not a good sign that._ It only confirmed his suspicions that he had taken up with a woman of ill reputation, and that Sabine was more than likely, pissed.

He jogged most of the distance to the pier, his bag held in his right hand while his left kept the sword from bouncing haplessly. The docks quickly came into sight and with it _The Black Pearl_. It was tied to the furthest slip from the land, but the closest to the mouth of the bay. He slowed his steps, his shoes adding to those already bustling about preparing ships for departure or securing the newly arrived. The top deck of the _Pearl_ was alive with movement, and above it all he could hear Jack bellowing out orders. The crew carried crates and rolled barrels up the gangway, as they chattered amongst themselves.

He recognized a handful of the men on the docks and the boat from the crew that sailed with Jack to help rescue Elizabeth, and gave a nod as he passed them on his way to the helm. The other watched the strange lad. Although he was dressed the part, he didn't have the look of a harden sailor, and they wondered what he was doing aboard the ship. For his part, Will wondered what the Captain had told his men, if he told them anything at all.

"Will," Jack greeted, giving the lad a golden grin. "I was starting to wonder if I had imagined last night or if it actually happened. Didn't you have a lass with you? Pretty in the face, blessed in the chest?"

"Her name's Sabine," Will corrected tersely.

"Ah yes, Sabine. Lovely girl, but I confess I'm surprised to see you with her. I thought you had already found a girl, mate," he commented, still grinning.

It was hard to tell if Jack was teasing, making idle talk, or if he was fishing for something, although Will would be willing to bet it was the latter. To some Jack may have just appeared to be a drunken pirate, or an imbecile, but the young man knew better. Rare were the deeds Jack did for no reason at all, and rarer the questions asked that weren't seeking answers.

"It's… It's a long story," Will stated simply not inclined to hash into his failed relationship with Elizabeth at that moment in time.

"And I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for tales after we've made way, so…" Jack rubbed his hands together. "Where's your _new_ lass?"

"She's not here?" Will questioned, concern entering his words.

Jack gave an ambiguous shrug, "Last time I saw her was last night at the pub, mate."

"Bloody hell," Will groaned, and began making his way back to the gangway. 

Images of Sabine lying dead in an alleyway, or in the thickets pushed to the front of his mind. _If I hadn't been drunk… _Will pushed the thought from his mind. He would berate himself later, now he needed to find his friend.

~~~

Sabine was pleased. She headed from the smithing shoppe to the pier ever conscious of the sword that was strapped to her right thigh. The grip had felt a little odd in her hand, as it had been designed for right-handed usage, and compared to other swords it was a plain thing, but it was hers. She felt more confident with the weapon at her side than she had earlier walking the streets. She may not have known how to use it, but the presence or the weapon went a long way in making her feel more secure. 

The town was slowly pulling itself from the drunken stupor it sunk to the previous night. The streets held more residents moving back and forth, and the docks were alive with activity. Upon reaching the wharf, the young woman paused, her eyes taking in the sight of the ships before her. _There's no going back from this point,_ she mused. Fear of the unknown rooting her feet to the cobblestone right before the wooden docks began.

"Stand aside, boy," a sailor snapped from behind, and pushed past her. 

It marked the first time in her life she had been mistaken for a male. Of course it was the first time in her life she was dressed as one. Moving to the side as to not block the ebb and flow of bodies, Sabine stared ahead. At first her eyes tried to pick out which of the vast ships could be the _Black Pearl._ According to Will, the _Pearl_ would stand out amongst the other ships of the port, but they all looked the same to her. Some were large, others were small, but any one of them could have been the famed ship.

She knew all she had to do was move down the dock. Sabine was not sea savvy, but she knew small things about ships, such as the name would be carved into the back of the boat, still she couldn't get her legs to move forward. The confidence she felt upon leaving the blacksmith's shoppe, was quickly being gobbled up by fear and self-doubt. It would have been so easy to enter the port agent's office and book passage back to Port Royal.

Sabine reached up with her right hand, her fingers curling around the pendant. Her eyes closing as she squeezed it tightly. _"Give me strength, Papa,"_ she whispered.

"Sabine?"

Her eyes snapped open, knowing she would see Will standing before her. All the anger she from earlier attempted to retreat at the sight of his partially bared chest, and his dark brown locks falling to his shoulders in a wave-like pattern. His chest heaved slightly, his breath returning from his run down the pier. The slight smile that threatened his lips at the relief of finding her unharmed, disappeared like fog chased by the morning sun as his eyes took in her appearance. 

His heart wept at the sight, for outwardly there was almost nothing left of his Sabine. From the cruel butchery of her hair, to the loose flowing linen shirt and the dark slacks, to the hardening look in the depths of her dark eyes, and the sword that hung against her side. He reached for her hair, lifting one of the braids only to have her pull away from him. Will had always been able to read his friend; but now her eyes were completely closed to him.

"You've got a sword," he commented lamely, not sure what else to say.

"I bought it in town."

"Sabine I--"

"Jack's ship is this way, no?" she asked cutting him off and heading down the pier in the direction he had come from. 

She didn't want to hear him apologize, didn't want to look at him. She was furious with him for the callous way he used her, but God help her she still loved him. She knew if he offered up an apology, if he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly while pressing her close she would crumble. So she turned away from him. Hoping that not seeing him would lessen the desire to fall back into his arms, that he didn't see the truth of her feelings hidden deep in her eyes. 

"Sabine?"

Will reached out, his fingers gripped her bicep as she walked past, and turned her back to face him. He tried to catch her gaze, but her eyes looked every where but at him. She tugged away from him, widening the distance between them by taking a few steps back to ensure he couldn't reach for her again.

"Just take me to Sparrow's ship," she instructed. Her eyes darted to his face for only a brief moment before averting to the water.

A soft, barely audible sigh escaped Will's mouth. He murmured a soft, "This way," before he relented and took the lead back to the _Pearl_. _She had to have known I would have a sword for her, why would she buy one?_ He didn't admit it to himself at that moment, but the one act stung more than her reaction to him. 

He glanced over his shoulders. Noticing the distance she kept between them as she trailed behind, he couldn't help but to wonder if something else had happened last night, something different than the events his addle mind pieced together. She didn't act as if she was disgusted with him, as she had five years ago. Then she had no problem glaring at him as she slammed the door in his face, now it was like she couldn't bare the sight of him. 

As they came to the last ship on the dock, Sabine felt her pulse speed up as her eyes tracked the length of the ship. It was smaller than the merchantman that bore them to Tortuga, but not by much. And even with the black sails tied up, it looked threatening. The supplies that littered the deck earlier were all but placed onto the ship as the pair climbed the gangway to the top deck. Jack was no longer at the helm where Will had left him. In his place stood Jack's first mate and the _Pearl's_ Quartermaster, Anna-Maria.

She watched Will climb aboard followed by the girl, and sighed softly. All morning she had debated: should she pull the minx to a corner of the ship and explain the rules to her, or should she let her step slip and run her through at a later date? Her final decision had been to defer on action, to wait until she found out Jack's interest in her, Sabine's interest in Jack, and where Will fit into the pot. Was her story about her father true? Or was she just using Will to meet the notorious Captain? 

Anna-Maria's mind told her not to trust the new comer. That she would be no different from every other female in her life; untrustworthy. Still, there was something about Sabine that wouldn't allow the pirate to dismiss her so casually. Something in Anna-Maria's gut that tried to override her natural mistrust of women. _She certainly looks the part more than last night,_ she mused watching Gibs make his way to the pair. The old sailor was even less thrilled about taking Sabine aboard than Anna-Maria was.

"Will, Miss Sabine," the _Pearl's_ Boatswain began stopping before Will and Sabine, "Jack be wanting your company in the ward room." He turned to lead the way, muttering about yet another woman being added to the crew, while silently Will and Sabine followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual situations and violence

Pairing: Will/OFC & Jack/Anna Marie

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Note: _"text" _is spoken in Spanish

  


Chapter 10

  
  


Sabine read over the document for the second time, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Of all the things she expected to happen aboard a pirate's ship, 'going on account' as Jack had explained it, wasn't one of them. The document had vague hints of honor in it, something she never suspected a pirate would be guilt of, let alone put his name to. 

  


She glanced over at Will, who had already gone over the nine simple rules, signed it, and slid it back across the desk to the ship's Captain. She wasn't sure why she was hesitating, perhaps it was because this was the first thing she had ever been asked to sign. Perhaps it was because she knew once she signed the parliament, she wasn't just going on account as being a member of _The Pearl_, but as being a pirate.

  


"It's just a formality, luv," Jack explained, "I doubt you'll be guilty of any offense suggested there, especially number nine," he added with a grin.

  


She tapped the quill against the paper in front of her, before dipping the writing end into the inkwell and scratching out her name. 

  


"It would appear there is honor among thieves after all, eh Jack?" Will observed.

  


"Not honor, mate," he corrected, "Rules. Everybody's gotta have rules." Jack took both signed documents, rolled them neatly together and placed them in one of the drawers before taking to his feet. "Now, follow me, and I'll show you two where you'll be resting your heads."

  


Sparrow led the way deeper into the hull of the ship, followed closely by Sabine and Will. Will tried to catch her eye as she moved past him out of the ward room, but as on the pier, she didn't so much as look his way. He had expected her anger, but what she was showing now, what she had shown on the pier was akin to regret. _Surely, she won't end our friendship of this. She must understand this was a mistake._ What he needed was a chance to be alone with her and explain his actions, or try to.

  


"Here we are," Jack paused outside a door, before opening it to reveal a sleeping cabin. Inside was a small dresser where clothes could be stored, nailed to the floor of the room. A bed with a trunk at the foot, both held down in the same fashion as the dresser, and a table with two chairs that were fit into tiny grooves cut into the wood floor. "It's the last cabin to be had."

  


"Surely you don't expect us to share?" Sabine tried to keep the disdain from coloring her words. The last place she wanted to be for the duration of her schooling was in a cabin with Will. His nearness had her on the verge of forgiving him, before he even asked for it. If they had to again share a room– a bed for that matter– she wasn't sure if her sanity or resolve would prevail.

  


"That, my dear, is entirely up to dear William. This is, after all, _his _cabin," Jack answered casting a glance to the blacksmith. "Of course, I'm more than willing to share mine," he amended. He moved closer to Sabine, but kept the volume of his voice the same, and his eyes on Will.

  


"She stays with me," Will spoke up, the territorial challenge evident in the bass roll of his voice. 

  


"There is another option, yes?" Sabine piped up, "A place where the rest of your crew sleeps?"

  


This time the looks that passed between Will and Jack weren't of territorial primping or challenge, but of surprise and confusion. 

  


"I'm sorry, luv, did you say you'd rather sleep with the rest of the crew?" Jack repeated, "You do realize you and Anna-Maria are the only lasses on this ship."

  


"Did the rest of your crew go not go on account?" Sabine questioned.

  


"Aye, but–"

  


"Then they are bound by that document, which means 'if any of them meddles with me without my consent they shall suffer death'. I doubt your men would be willing to suffer such a fate, no matter how desperate they may be."

  


"Sabine," Will touched her arm, and finally got those dark brown eyes turned to him. 

  


His chest tightened, along with other areas of his body. He could feel himself falling into those large brown depths. She could hack off all her gorgeous hair, and don the most unflattering clothes to be had, but she would still be beautiful to him. Even if she did look as if she wanted to hang him from the nearest yardarm. 

"You can stay with me," he offered softly, then added when she gave no answer, "I want you to stay with me."

  


Sabine didn't even hold his gaze for the complete cycle of a heartbeat before turning to the infamous pirate and asking, "The rest of the crew sleeps where?"

  


Jack pondered. His hands, pressed together as if in prayer, touched his lips briefly before a smile spread him mouth. "See there's a bit of a barney there lass, I'm traveling with a full house. It's either this, my bed-- which I am more than happy to share-- or the stars as your blanket."

  


Sabine clenched her jaw tightly together, wondering whom she had wronged so deeply in a pass life. The thought of sharing a room with Will was less than appetizing, however, the prospect of sharing anything with the rouge pirate was more than she could stomach. With her duffel clutched to her chest and her head held high, she pushed between the pair, into the room, and slammed the door.

  


Jack raised a single brow and glanced from the closed door to the young man standing to his right. The tiniest of smirks on his face.

  


"Exactly what did you do to put your lady in such a fine mood this morning?" he questioned, thought, then smiled harder, "Or is it a matter of what you didn't do?"

  


"I slept with someone I shouldn't have," he answered before whirling around and climbing to the top deck.

  


"Slept with someone you shouldn't have?" Jack repeated and pondered the statement, "I didn't know such a thing existed."

  


He followed Will's path, determined to find an answer to a question he couldn't quite get his brain wrapped around. Inside the cabin, Sabine pushed away from the door. Will's words had been soft, but the young African-Spaniard's acute hearing had picked them up.

  


The re-affirmation had arrived just in time. A battle had been raging in Sabine since the moment she saw Will on the dock. To forgive... or not to forgive. From his actions, the way he looked at her– as he had when she woke to find his lips on hers– she began to believe he didn't speak of the previous night because he didn't remember the previous night. For a moment, she struggled with herself, trying to find it in her to forgive his transgression, and put the events of the night out of her head as he had done. His words to Jack just proved she was more a fool than she originally thought.

  


Sabine bit down on her bottom lip. Determined not to cry, she pulled her half of the map from its hiding place, and scoured the room for a suitable place to hide it. Unfortunately, ever place she found that had potential, also had a fatal flaw: for someone who knew the ship, it would stick out like a sore thumb. Which meant any member of the crew would know something was hidden. In the end she tucked the slip of paper back into the band around her thigh.

  


She took a seat on the bed and pressed her hands to her face; slowly counting to ten, trying to find her center– or what was left of it. _"I can do this,"_ she repeated to herself several times. She took several deep breaths, stood, walked to the door, opened it... then closed it and leaned her body against it.

  


~~~

  


From the quarter deck, Jack got the ship underway. He kept his eyes on Will as he worked with his crew. To look at the young man, he never would have known he had spent the last year on land and not on a ship. He took to the sails, climbing the mast to help unfurl the upper sheets.

  


"Have you put them 'on account'?" Anna-Maria questioned, standing with Jack watching the rest of the crew ready the ship.

  


"Aye, you know I would."

  


"And where is she now?"

  


"Below deck still," Jack answered, "I think there maybe more to their relationship than mere friends," he added, then barked out a few more orders to those men that seemed to have lost their focus.

  


Anna-Maria was ready to put more questions to her lover, but stayed her tongue in favor of moving to the bow of the _Pearl_ to make certain the anchor was secure. Will slid easily down from the highest sail to take a pause on the fighting deck. His eyes taking in the port of Tortuga as the ship slowly made its way to the mouth of the bay. He loved the vantage point being that high gave him, and allowed his mind to wander back to when he was a lad, sailing from London to the Caribbean. 

  


It had been his first time on a ship, and a young Will Turner had scampered up the sailing rope to take root in the crow's nest. Being up that high had been the only thing that had saved him from Barbossa's attack on the ship. He would never forget that day, although he had tried many times. He had been the first to see the jolly rogers flag, but he hadn't realized what it meant, just as he hadn't understood the red flag that took its place.

  


He had always seen it as Elizabeth and her father that had saved his life, which for the practical part had been true. They had been there to pluck him from the sea, but it had only been his body that had been saved by them. Once they reached Port Royal, Governor Swann was quick to make sure Will was no longer his responsibility. Two days after being deposited into the orphanage, it had been Diego that had took him in and nurtured him. 

  


_It always comes back to her,_ Will mused ironically, before making his way back down to the deck below. He had always fancied it was Elizabeth that had saved his life, but in fact it was Sabine and her family. Somehow, it seemed everything in his life came back to Sabine. 

  


He climbed up to the quarter deck, watching as Jack referred to his compass and the sails before stirring the ship to the course that would allow for the best winds. He gave a glance behind them at the land growing smaller to the stern of the ship, then turned back to the bow in time to see Sabine climbing onto the deck. 

  


She turned, met his eyes for a brief moment before she headed to the bowsprit. The long black tresses that normal would have taken flight in the wind, completely secured in the two braids, and any loose tendrils were hidden under the kerchief. The distance between them gave him a new perspective on her attire. It did much to shroud the womanly curves of her breasts, but her hips would not be concealed completely, and her true identity was shouted out in her walk.

  


She moved to the side of the ship quickly; it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing.

"I like her," Jack spoke, his eyes on the same thing as Will's. "She's got spunk."

  


"You like her breasts," Will corrected, "She would mean nothing to you after you bedded her, like all the rest."

  


"True, but I can't even see her breasts anymore since she..." Jack made a gesture with his hands that resembled material being wrapped around his body. "As far as the other bit... it looks as if that won't be happening."

  


Will glanced over at the pirate who was partial focusing his attention the task of guiding the ship, but mostly focused on Anna-Maria who was now talking to Sabine. 

  


"I get the distinct feeling there is something more to your relationship with the young lass," Jack stated as ideally as possible.

  


Will glanced at her before returning his gaze to the open sea. "I suppose," the blacksmith answered, then added, "I honestly don't know what exists between us. I don't even know how to read her."

  


"Here's a hint, mate. When a woman slams the door in your face, that's never a good sign."

  


"She hates prostitutes... or at least the whole business of paying for sex," that brought another memory to the surface of Will's mind. "How much do I owe you?"

  


"I was under the impression the lady's buried treasure was financing this little expedition."

  


"Not this, I meant for the strumpet from last night," Will corrected, but a slow frown settled on over his features as it became apparent Jack hadn't the foggiest idea what he was talking about. "You did pay for her services?"

  


"Don't look at me, mate. The last person I saw you with was the lady over there."

  


~~~

  


"Feeling better?" Anna-Maria questioned taking the canteen back from Sabine. Her answer was a weak nod. "You want to be a pirate, yet your stomach rejects the motion of the sea," she mused.

  


"I did not chose this path," the young lady answered weakly, "I was supposed to be an artist." She paused, parting her lips as if she was going to add more, but thought better and changed her mind.

  


Anna-Maria debated. Her head continued to tell her the woman was a foe, and not to be trusted, but the knotted feeling in the pit of her stomach that normally accompanied her danger warnings was absent.

  


"You see that land," the female pirate began, pointing back to Tortuga. "Focus on that, it will help with the dizzy and nausea until the tonic takes affect."

  


"Thank you," she offered 

  


Sabine turned to gaze at the land behind them that was rapidly shrinking in the distance, but like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to the man standing just off of Jack's right shoulder. Never in her entire life had she felt so conflicted. Never in her life had she seen a man that looked as handsome as Will did standing there on the quarter deck. In his haste to leave, Will had abandoned the ponytail he usually wore, and so the wind that was pushing against the sails, was also combing its fingers in Will's hair.

  


But just as her eyes were trying to convince her heart to soften to the beautiful man, her head reminded her why she couldn't. It recalled how his gentle caresses became selfish, and of his words from last night, and from behind the door. It had all been a mistake in his eyes. 

  


"He must care for you a great deal," Anna-Maria began seeing where it was Sabine's eyes had moved to. 

  


"What makes you say that?" 

  


"Because he is here," she stated as if it were obvious. When she saw recognition still hadn't settled over her companion she continued. "A few months after Jack saw Will and Elizabeth safely back to Port Royal he returned, secretly of course. He wanted Will to sail with him, but he refused; said he would never be truly happy living his life as a pirate. I figure for him to change his mind... he must truly care for you."

  


Sabine stared at Will for several more moments before turning to Anna-Maria. "Your words are kind, but I believe your trust has been misplaced. Will would not turn pirate because at that time he still had hopes of marrying Elizabeth."

  


"And now?"

  


"And now she is to be married to another in a fortnight."

  


"Sabine?" both women turned to see the blacksmith had crossed the deck to stand before them. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

  


The young woman looked over at her childhood friend and gave a brief, curt nod, then followed him below deck.

  


~~~

  


Three hours later, found Will and Sabine still below deck in a part of the stores that had been converted to a practice area. Despite Will bringing the sword he constructed specifically for Sabine, she insisted on using the one she purchased. It felt odd in her hand, but she assumed that was because never in her life had she held that sort of weapon. Her untrained grip, combined with the duration of the session raised a line of blisters across the ridge of her palm.

  


He had shown her the basic stance, the basic footwork, and the basic attacks and defenses. His movements had been slow to make sure she picked up on every finite detail, but the training had been grueling. A fine sheen of sweat took residence over both of their bodies, and Will Turner had all but removed his shirt in an effort to stay the warmth that spread his body. A warmth that wasn't solely from his own physical exertion, but from watching Sabine. 

  


It never occurred to Will that fencing was a sensuous thing, but then never had he fenced with Sabine. Her body; the movement of it, the feel of it when he had to move close to show her correct movements. It stirred a longing that had only risen in passing for Sabine before. She had spoken little to him during the three hours they practiced, and looked upon him even less.

  


He watched her placing the sword back into its case noticing the ginger way she used her left hand. 

  


"Are you hurt?" The question slipped from his lips just seconds before he was close to her and taking her injured hand into both of his. Instinct had her pull away, but the blacksmith held firm. "Let me see," he instructed softly.

  


She hesitated, her fist firmly closed within his grasp, slowly released until he could see the raised skin. The touch his thumb delivered to her palm, lightened when a soft hiss came from her lips. It didn't surprise him, the same patterns had appeared on his own hand when he first took to the blade. He was tempted to bring the inflicted hand to his lips for a soothing kiss, but as quickly as the moment came, it ended as she pulled her hand from his grip.

  


"You should have the surgeon look at that," he suggested.

  


"It'll be fine," she snapped, "You think I've never basted blisters before?" 

  


Sabine turned her back to him, removing the kerchief from her head and dabbing at her face and neck with it. Will sighed softly, he knew this moment would eventually come, he had just hoped it would happen when she was a bit calmer.

  


"Sabine... Sabine I'm sorry," he spoke softly moving forward until he was standing right behind her. Neither of them saw Jack moving into the hold.

  


"What could you possibly have to apologize for, William?"

  


He cringed slightly at the full use of his name. From anyone else it just sounded like a name, from her it sounded like she was swearing at him.

  


"I– I know what happened last night offended you."

  


"Offended me?" she repeated turning to face her friend. "What would give you the impression that what you did last night offended me?"

  


"Well," he began clumsily, the erection that had grown for her, withering under her furious glare. "I know your views on whores, so I figured–"

  


Her hand flew, delivering a sound slap that had her shaking her hand out after the contact with his face.

  


"What was that for?" he demanded, his right hand cupping the offended flesh.

  


"Because you are a bastard, that's why," her voice was raised, and with it her accent more pronounced. 

  


"I don't remember her name," he snapped, his own anger finally sneaking to the surface. "And what else should I call a woman who sleeps with a man for money."

  


That earned him another hit, but instead of the open handed slap, this one was a closed fisted, punch to the same area that was slapped only minutes before. She rambled quickly, angry Spanish words that were meaningless to his earns, but the message was quite clear. She stormed off from him, paused, turned, and came back. The muscles in his arm tensed, ready to defend himself against another physical punch. He had no way of knowing the punch of her words would bruise him deeper.

  


"The woman you slept with last night... the whore that was in your bed was me."

  


Will stood there, stunned completely into silence. He had no idea what to say, or even if he should say anything. Every word that came from his mouth only seemed to provoke her anger, at least now he understood where it stemmed from. 

  


"Sabine, I–"

  


"–Don't," she interrupted moving back as he reached for her, a single tear finding a path down her cheek. 

  


Once more she turned from him; he reached out, capturing her arm intent on turning her back around. He wouldn't let her go this time as he had in the _Leda_. They would talk, they would work through this. At least that had been the plan... until she slapped him again and stormed out.

  


"Damnit," Will swore once, DAMNIT!" he yelled again.

  


"Easy, mate," Jack soothed stepping out from his observation spot.

  


"What the..." Will turned an angry stare onto his friend, "What the devil are you doing here?"

  


"It's my ship," Jack pointed out.

  


"So exactly how long have you been hiding in the shadows of your ship?"

  


Jack gave a dramatic pause as if he had to contemplate his answer before saying simply, "Long enough to know that you deserved that," he pointed to Will's reddening cheek.

  


Will pushed his finger away and turned to collect his sword.

  


"So you dallied your best friend, and not only did you forget, you mistook her for a whore."

  


"Thanks for reminding me, but like you, I was there when the event of last night came sharply into focus."

  


"And what of fair Elizabeth?" Jack queried. 

  


"What of her?" Will demanded.

  


"Need I remind you just over a year ago you were willing to die for her?"

  


"No," Will snapped, "You don't need to remind me of that. But seeing as Elizabeth is set to marry another that's hardly the issue."

  


Jack nodded, and watched as Will packed his own sword up. For a moment he thought better than to speak his mind, but in the end, good judgement was never Jack's strong point.

  


"So if you can't have the one you love, anyone will do, eh mate?"

  


"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded turning back to Sparrow.

  


"You're a bright lad, you don't need me to spell it out for you. It just seems terribly suspicious."

  


For the second time that day, the young blacksmith was left speechless. He openly glared at Jack but could think of nothing to offset his words. Jack placed his hands together and gave a slight nod, before taking his leave. Alone, a very confused Will Turner remained, wondering when his life became so desperately complex.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

Chapter 11

Will sat with his back pressed against the wall of the room, his legs drawn to his chest and his arms resting atop his knees. Near his bare feet was the blanket and pillow that constituted his bed from last night. He had walked into the cabin shortly after the end of the first watch to find Sabine sound asleep on it, and wasted no time picking her up and putting her into the bed. His first thought had been to climb onto the mattress behind her, to hold her body close to his as he had done on the _Leda._ But the memory of her revelation chased him from her side to the very uncomfortable makeshift pallet. 

The thought of his actions were enough to make him physically ill. His chest tightened, his stomach churned and his eye threatened to fill with tears that were not his to shed. He tried to force the memory of that night, but the harder he tried, the more it slipped from his grasp. 

Had he forced himself on her? That thought alone forced him to clamp his trembling bottom lip between his teeth. That was the worse thing about the memory gap. The knowledge that he had taken her most precious gift and couldn't remember, broke his heart, but the possibility that he had raped her finally pulled the tears from his eyes. 

He had promised her father, promised her he would take care of her. He was the one that was supposed to protect her, not the one she needed to be protected from. He stared at her and wondered how he could ever get her to forgive him, to trust him again. He would do whatever it took, for however long it took. He had lost Elizabeth, he couldn't lose Sabine as well.

He wiped the wetness away from his cheek and watched his friend sleeping. His arms still folded on top of his knees, and his chin resting on top of them. He noticed the white bandage around her left hand from where the surgeon had lanced the blisters, then wrapped the wound, but it wasn't on her hand that his eyes lingered. Before bedding down last night, Sabine had unwrapped the cloth from her breasts, and try as he might to keep his attention adverted, the blacksmith's eyes were drawn to the opened collar of her shirt.

He wondered what her breasts had felt like in his hands, if he had taken the time to awaken her senses, or if he had just taken. More than anything he tried to reason what was different about that night, than other nights he had been intoxicated on wine. It may have been the first time he was drunk on rum, but definitely not the first time he was drunk. And not the first time he had been drunk around Sabine when they were alone.

He sighed softly and rest his forehead against his arms. He thought of Elizabeth, wondered what she would think if she learned what he did. He thought back to her engagement party, then to when she visited him in the shoppe. He remembered how she offered herself to him, and couldn't help but wonder if he had taken her, would the night in Tortuga have happened. He remembered how she told him his feelings for Sabine were changing. He raised his head to gaze upon her and was startled to find her awake and staring at him.

She said nothing, just laid there silently staring at him with large onyx eyes. He watched her watching him, and there was so much he wanted to say. Beg her forgiveness, profess his stupidity. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she hate him as much as he hated himself? 

"I'm sorry," he hating how utterly plain it sounded. It didn't begin to express the regret or the turmoil he felt, but he could think of no other words.

She continued to stare at him, the only movement that of her blinking eyelids. 

"I know you may not believe me, and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but... did I hurt you?" he paused and dropped her gaze, the weight of her eyes causing his vision to mist over. "I know I caused you pain, and that I broke your trust along with your heart, but if I... if I forced myself..."

"You didn't," had her voice been any softer he wouldn't have heard her words.

Relief flooded over the young blacksmith as he brought his eyes back up to hers. Never in his life had he been so thankful for something as he was to hear those words. The betrayal had been limited, but the damage that was done was severe enough. So severe, he was worried the wound might not ever heal.

Still looking into her eyes, he moved away from his position against the wall and crawled the distance to the bed. He wanted to touch her, he was close enough to, but he didn't. 

"The bed is yours for the duration of our voyage. I'll sleep on the floor." he whispered, rose to his feet, and left her alone in the room.

~~~

The crew was changing for the forenoon watch by the time Sabine emerged to the upper deck. Anna-Maria stopped by the cabin shortly after Will's departure to deliver her a camisole. It didn't hold her breasts as tightly as the banding had, but it wasn't as uncomfortable either. She also brought Sabine another dose of the sea seasickness concoctions. Unlike the first she had sipped from the flask, this was in a tin cup and contained pieces of hard tack that had soaked up the liquid. The bread made something already vile in its own right taste even worse, but her stomach no longer lurched with even ebb of the boat.

Taking another page from the female pirate's book, Sabine opted to leave her hair down, only securing it with the kerchief fastened about her head to keep the wind from blowing it across her face.

She had pushed Will's words from early out of her mind, after making a deal with herself. She would keep her mind focused on the duties her new life would demand, and only to dwell on Will during the time she was in the cabin, or during the night when the absence of light made it easier to pretend she wasn't a pirate. During that time she could pretend the ship she was on was baring her to Spain where she would become apprentice to a great painter. However, the deal it would prove, was far easier to settle with than to practice.

By familiarity, or chance, his was the first face her eyes fell on. He stood on the quarter deck with Anna-Maria, who was at the helm. Anna-Maria took no notice of her, checking the winds and the course and continuing her conversation to a man that was no loner aware she was still talking. She stood near the railing of the ship, watching Will, watch her. 

He was still beautiful to her, but then she had come to accept that he would probably always be beautiful to her, despite her feelings for him. His dark hair was pulled back, as usual, away from his face. The absence of it made his eyes seem brighter; made him look less like the pirate that plundered her virginity, and more like that blacksmith she had trusted all her life. She no longer felt the rage and anger that provoked her to strike him last night, but her feelings, nor her heart had been mended by his contrition in the cabin that morning. Where anger had reigned, confusion and sorrow now resided. Confusion at where they were, sorrow at the lost of what they had been.

Will's eye shifted a split second before Sabine heard her last name barked into her ear.

"If you're going to daydream stay in your cabin. When you're on my deck you're focused and alert, is that understood?" Jack chastised.

"Yes sir," she answered making a conscious effort to hold her ground and not back away from the man. His height was only an inch over hers, but his presence and forcefulness put him well over a foot.

"Aye Captain," he corrected in a softer tone, "When we're at sea it's aye Captain, not yes sir."

Sabine nodded and tried to ignore the casual glances in her direction from the other members of the crew.

"Good, now, you see that crow's nest up there?" the Captain asked pointing up to the round holding on the top of the main mast. "I want you to go up there and look out for other ships until the first dogwatch."

The young artist turned her eyes up, her head rising until she reached the destination that was to be hers for the next eight hours. "You can't be serious," she protested turning her eyes to Jack.

The infamous grin split the pirates lips, "Oh indeed I am, missy. Step one on your road to life as a pirate."

She shifted her gaze back to the mast and swallowed the lump rising in her throat. Of all the terrifying things she thought she would have to do as a pirate, none included climbing a mast that lead dozens of feet into the air, with nothing but a wooden deck to break her fall. 

"Isn't there something else I can do?" she questioned softly, a slight tremble in her voice betraying her inner fear.

"Perhaps you're right," Jack pondered, one finger tapping his bottom lip as he feigned deep thought. "Young Mr. Turner already told me you've never been on a ship before, so Ship's Master and Sailing Master is out of the question. I already have a Boatswain and I doubt you've ever fired a gun before so Master Gunner is a no go as well. How are you on carpentry?"

"I do not know carpentry," she answered tersely, fully aware she was being mocked.

"Doctoring?" he suggested, "Any surgical skills?"

"No."

"Oh that's right, young Mr. Turner also told me you were an artist in waiting," he stated as if he just made the revelation. "A practical skill to be sure if I were having my portrait done, however, under the circumstances not very useful."

"I'm a quick study," she said in her defense. "And I can cook."

"We already have a cook, luv," Jack informed, "No, you can apply your services up in the crow's nest, or below deck cleaning out the bilges."

"In the¼ bilges?" she questioned.

"Aye, the bilges," he repeated with a grin, "The very bottom of the ship as it were. Water can't be pumped out so it must be scooped, and the integrity of the hull must be observed to make sure the bilge rats haven't chewed through."

She cocked an eyebrow at him defiantly, "If you are trying to scare me Mr. Sparrow, it won't work I've dealt with rats before."

"Not bilge rats you haven't. They feed on each other when they can't get to food, no doubt they would find your legs a tasty, tasty treat."

Sabine had no fear of mice or rats as other women did, and she was positive the pirate was simply trying to scare her; unfortunately he was succeeding. She might not have been afraid of rats, but they certain were no friends of hers, and she had heard stories of little children being waken by rats biting them in bed. _The devil I know, or the devil I don't,_ she rationalized silently, once again shifting her focus to the crow's nest. 

"What must I do?"

"The front of the ship is her bow, the rear is the stern, the left is her portside, and the right is starboard. You see a ship you shout it out along with what direction she's approaching from, understood?"

"Aye Captain," she muttered softly moving to the rigging she needed to climb to take her to the perch above.

It wasn't a paralyzing fear, but she still found herself repeating not to look down over and over. The rope netting swayed under her weight and the wind, and her grip tightened on the ropes until her knuckles ached. 

"Are you mad," Will accused approaching Jack, "I told you she was terrified of heights."

"She seems to be doing fine."

Both men looked up to see Sabine had made it almost halfway up to the first landing of the mast that held the fighting deck. Her movements were the slow and deliberate movements of a person not used to climbing roping, and terrified of falling at any given moment. 

"I didn't tell you she was afraid of heights so you could exploit her fears."

"Let's pretend, just for fun, that I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and you're a blacksmith. Let's also pretend that since I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, that I know slightly more about what makes a pirate and what doesn't, than would say¼ a blacksmith that's only been pirating once."

A deep frown creased Will's brow as he listened to the pirate.

"Let's also pretend that it was this same blacksmith that came to the afore mentioned pirate pleading for his--"

"I catch your meaning, Jack," Will interrupted coolly, "But that doesn't erase you forcing her to do something she is afraid to do."

"Yet she's doing it marvelously."

Both men looked up to see Sabine had reached the fighting deck and was contemplating the best way to make it to the crow's nest. Sabine took no notice when Will left the quarterdeck to join Jack below, nor had she heard the words exchanged between them. For the time being, Will had been successfully removed from her mind. She clung to the mast, softly murmuring 'Hail Mary' over and over.

"Only a little further to go, luv," she heard Jack call up. Even at that height, she could hear the merriment in his voice.

The grin on Jack's face quickly sobered when he turned back to see the still very unhappy expression on Will's. "Oh, come on lad, I had to do it."

"Why?"

"Because like you said, she's an artist, not a pirate."

"But her father was," Will pointed out.

"So was yours," he countered, the added, "Listen William, everyone's afraid of something, and it's my experience that people handle that fear one of two ways, they either freeze in the face of it, or confront it. I needed to know which personality the young missy has. There's a very good chance that while I'm teacher her to be a pirate, she might have to act like a pirate. Would you rather have her freezing now, or staring down the barrel of a pistol?"

Will turned his attention back up the mast in time to see Sabine begin the final leg to the crow's nest. There was nothing he could do, and what was worst, he wasn't sure if she would have accepted his help if there were. _I've made such a mess of everything. I never should have brought her here._

"You can't be there to protect her from everything," Jack stated as if he were able to read the young man's thoughts. "Especially if this is the life she's chosen."

That said, the pirate turned and focused his attention on the other members of his crew, barking orders and making sure everything were ready in the event they happened upon a ship that needed to be lightened of it's load.

~~~

Sabine sat at the desk in her cabin, a sheet of paper laid neatly on the slightly scarred wood, along with two oil lanterns and a small tub of ink that slowly moved from side to side with the rocking of the ship. In her hand, the young woman tapped the end of the writing quill to her lips, her eyes staring out the window to the almost glassy surface of the sea. 

As promised at the beginning of the dog watches, Jack called Sabine down from her lofty peak, a decent that took twice as long as the ascent had. Once she got close to the bottom, she tried to ignore Will standing there, ready to reach up and help her the rest of the way down, but she might as well had tried to ignore the sea. They had gone below to practice her blade work, and three hours later she had retired to the sanctity of her room. She set out to write a letter, but the only words she had gotten down were the date and 'Dear Gezana'.

She had only been away from the island that was once her home for a matter of days, but she felt as if years had passed. There was so much she wanted to tell the woman that had been like a mother to her, yet that maternal link stayed her hand. She wondered what Gezana would think of her lost virginity, wondered if Gezana would be as disappointed in her as she was in herself. 

She knew she could have stopped Will. Even in his drunken state he would have stopped, but she hadn't wanted him too. Will's kiss in the cabin of the _Leda_ had pulled to the surface all those feelings she struggled to keep buried deep. And even when she should have hated him, her desire for him was trying to come to life again. Halfway through their sparring, after both of them wrung in sweat, Will had removed his shirt, and she had to force her eyes not to linger on his exposed torso.

Even as her eyes were trained to the black waters, it was the sweat glistening on Will's tan skin, and the muscles corded under the surface that Sabine saw. The temptation to give into the familiar had threatened to consume her whole, fortunately their time had come to a close before she was forced to surrender. 

A quick rap on the door pulled her mind from the sparring session and back to the present. 

"Come in." 

Anna-Maria entered the room, a bowl of stew in her hands. She moved to the desk and set the bowl down, her eyes glancing at the blank page. 

"_A letter_?" she questioned, leaning one hip against the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sabine hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she should acknowledge that she spoke Spanish. "Eventually," she answered.

"You should keep something in your stomach," the female pirate stated nodding to the stew. "It will help with the sickness."

"How do you know all this?" she questioned. She dipped the spoon into the stew and brought it to her lips for a taste. It lacked the season and spices she was used to, but as the warm liquid slid down her throat it reminded her she hadn't eaten any real food since before they left Tortuga. Bland or not, she was grateful for the stew. 

"I used to get sick," the pirate admitted, then added, "Still do from time to time, that's why I carry her," she pat the pocket that contained the flask Sabine drank from yesterday, grinned, then removed it and sat it on the desk. "Once you get your sea legs, you won't need this remedy as much, but until you do..."

Anna-Maria gave an ambiguous wink and turned back for the door. Sabine picked up the flask, her thumb smoothing over the dent in the front. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

With her hand on the knob, the older female turned to face her younger counterpart, "Because you're letting me," she answered before ducking out of the room.

Sabine continued to sit at the desk for several more minutes. Her eyes shifted from the flask, to the sea, then finally came to a rest on the blank parchment. With a soft sigh, she stood, blew out the fire in the oil lanterns, and made her way to the bed.

~~~

On the upper deck, Will watched as the light in his cabin was extinguished and the moon became the only illumination reflecting on the water's surface. He closed his eyes, his right fingers seeking out his throbbing temple for a gentle rub. He was convinced the pounding in his head was from his unrelenting thinking, but it was impossible to shut his mind off. 

He thought of Sabine, of the horrid manner in which he treated her, and the possibility that their special bond was severed beyond repair. He tried to imagine his life without her in it, and was surprised at his reaction. It was the same reaction he had the day Elizabeth told him she was marrying Norrington, and he couldn't help but wonder when the quiet African-Spaniard had secured herself so completely in his heart. More than ever Elizabeth's prediction of his feelings for Sabine echoed in his head. Was he in love with her? And if so, was it possible to love two women at the same time, or was he mistaking the familiarity of being in love with Elizabeth, for love.

"Bugger," he whispered and began massaging the other temple.

"Care for a nip?" Jack gave Will a nudge and offered a swig from the bottle of rum he drank as he joined him on deck. "Guaranteed to clear that headache right up."

"That's what got me into this mess."

"Correction mate, you're the reason your in this mess. The rum just gave you a nudge."

Will opened his eyes long enough to roll them at the pirate before turning back to the point on the sea that would have been lit by lights from his cabin. "I never would have slept with Sabine had I not been drunk. Elizabeth was right, it is a vile drink."

Jack remained silent for the longest time, watching the man that had once been nothing more than a pirate hating, uptight blacksmith. Chance had forced him to trust the one thing that he despised. He thought it humorous that on their first encounter, the love of a girl had Will forsake his righteousness, and embark on a life he otherwise hated, and that now another girl had him walking that same path. 

"What's so funny?" 

Jack looked over surprised, not realizing his amusement had taken on vocalization. "It's just a little over a year ago we were in a similar situation," the grin on Jack's face slowly faded under the stern look from Will. "The whole pirate thing, I mean," he added.

"This is different," Will stated softly.

Silence fell between them again, Will's mind racing a mile a minute, Jack's trying to formulate his questions. It was obvious the lad needed to talk, and just as obvious he had no idea how to start. It occurred to Jack, that while, William was named after, and was the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill Turner, there was where the similarities ended. Will was much more pensive and reflective, and Jack imagined just about everything the young man did was well thought out and planned for. Even his spontaneity had a controlled feel to it.

"Why do you feel bad about sleeping with Sabine?" Jack questioned.

"What do you mean?" Will countered with a frown.

"Well do you feel bad because you don't remember doing it, or is it because you never wanted to shag her," Jack paused, letting his words sink in before adding, "Or is it because she wasn't Elizabeth?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, his defenses instantly rising to the bait.

"This time last year you were willing to die for a girl-- almost did die for a girl-- and now a year later, you are sailing with yet another girl, a different girl from the first. I find myself wondering if you're not with the different girl because the first girl is getting married. And maybe, just maybe you feel guilty not because you shagged the different girl, but because you only shagged the different girl, because you can't shag the first girl."

"I love Sabine," Will defended, not wanting to admit to Jack, and certainly not wanting to admit to himself that he wondered the very same thing. 

"Of course you are, and I love Anna-Maria, but to love someone and be in love with someone are two totally different animals, mate."

Slowly, the angry glint in the blacksmith's eyes relented as he lowered his gaze. "And how do you tell the difference?"

"Your father once told me he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with your mother."

"He did?" Will's words were quiet, his throat constricting with emotion as it usually did at the mention of his father. 

"Said he knew he was in love because he would wake alone on his ship, and she was the first thought in his mind. He said leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he did it for her."

Jack pat the younger man's shoulder and pushed away from the railing ready to make his way below deck to his cabin, and his woman.

"Jack," Will called halting the pirate's retreat, "You said you loved Anna-Maria, but you didn't say if you were in love with her. Are you?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

At that, Jack gave a smirk, "Being in love is a costly pleasure," he answered cryptically, "One few pirates indulge in."

Alone again on the quarterdeck, Will turned his attention back to the sea. The underlined warning of Jack's words took root in his heart, as did his words from earlier. There was a point in time when Elizabeth had been the first thing, the only thing on his mind. His day, his entire world revolved around her. Even after he resigned himself to accepting he could no longer be with her, he never stopped thinking about her on some level until that faithful night at Sabine's. Now it seemed his mind wanted nothing more than to go back to the night they arrived in Tortuga, when he woke on the _Leda_ with her in his arms. It had felt natural, like that was where he was supposed to be, the only place he belonged. For the first time in his life he felt completely at peace. 

He was aware he always felt at his ease around Sabine, while Elizabeth's presence always lent to a certain nervousness in his stomach. He had thought that was the sign that he knew he was in love, because of the tension she created within him. Never had it occurred to him that love shouldn't rob him of his appetite, nor make him self conscious and completely aware of his every action in her presence. Never had he realized until that point, that perhaps it was Sabine in which his heart should have sheltered in, not Elizabeth. She was the one that had always been there for him, the one that always made him feel welcomed and loved and needed.

He finally left the deck, heading below to his cabin and entering it as silently as the squeaking hinges would allow. She laid on the edge of the bed closest to the door, the light from the corridor illuminating her sleeping face. There was enough room on the other side of the bed for Will to slip under the covers, but he made a promise, and he meant to keep his word unless he received and invitation. 

He approached her and bent down, his lips whispered a kiss against her temple, before he removed his shirt and pants, and laid upon the makeshift floor mattress of extra pillows and blankets. He had to make things right between them, no matter what, or how long it took. He alone had created the rift, and it was up to him to find a way to mend it.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

Archive: Ask first please_

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

  


Chapter 12

  
  


Sabine was tired, borderline exhausted. Three weeks had passed aboard the _Pearl_, but the young woman felt more akin to a slave than a pirate. She had scrubbed the entire upper deck from stem to stern, slopped tar on the lower decks to plug the leaks, cleaned and oiled the canons and the canon balls, sifted the powder, and braided the extra line for the anchor until her palms were red and raw. She had even been ordered on the sweeps during a patch of dead water, but Will's unyielding protests had her quickly removed. 

The only thing she felt she was learning about piracy was the blade work Will showed her; that and to hate Jack Sparrow, although it was evident her view was not shared by the crew.

  


On the times when she would eat in the mess with the other crew, they would share with her adventures they had undertaken with Jack as their led. The stories were always harrowing, and sometime not entirely true, but one thing was clear: the crew would follow Captain Jack Sparrow into the flames of hell if he ordered it. She tried to look for that leadership quality that had captivated his crew, Will included, so completely, but to Sabine, Jack Sparrow was little more than a tormenting bully. Each day he seemed to make it his mission to find a task that would demean and break her down a little more than the day before. 

  


The young artist was used to hard work and getting her hands dirty, but the labor she undertook on the _Pearl_ was vastly different than the work of keeping a house. The only benefit to the grueling schedule, was that it left precious little time for anything else, and that included contemplating her situation with Will. In fact it seemed the only time she shared with him was that of their training sessions. 

  


They had begun earlier that day, beginning the session just after the forenoon watch, instead of in the evening after her slave labor as was the custom. Jack had assured her he had something special planned, and although she tried to keep her mind on Will's instructions, she couldn't help but wonder– and dread– what nefarious task the devil at the helm was concocting in his twisted mind. 

  


The more she tried to dismiss what tricks Jack had planned for her, the more it pushed to the forefront of her mind, and somewhere along the way she slipped into automatic pilot Her step, parries, and thrust became a reaction to what was thrown at her from the blacksmith, and it wasn't long before his sword bit into her arm. 

  


Sabine yelped, her weapon clanging to the floor as her hand subconsciously pressed over the wound. It was a slight wound, no where near as serious as it would have been had Will not caught his forward thrust. But the blood still flowed, wetting the sleeve of her shirt. 

  


"I'm so sorry," he atoned quickly putting his sword down and trying to tend her wound.

  


"It's just a scratch," she remarked.

  


She tried to brush him off, but Will would not be so easily dismissed. Despite her protests, he seized her arm, examining the cut as best he could through the slit made in her shirt. His finger probed the edges of the wound, eliciting a sharp hiss from her.

  


With her arm still in his hands, he turned his eyes to hers. Almost a month had past since the blacksmith had been allowed so close to her. He stared at her, memorizing her again as if it were the first time he was seeing her. For the first time he noticed the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. They were so dark they almost blended perfectly with her chocolate complexion.

  


He wanted to caress her face, but was afraid the action would scare her off. Instead he pulled his eyes back to her arm. "You'll have to remove you shirt," he instructed.

  


"Why?" She pulled her arm away and examined the cut again herself. "It's little more than a scratch.

  


"Even a small scratch on a ship has the potential to become infected. I shall fetch something to clean it with."

  


Sabine parted her lips to argue and protest more, however, Will departed leaving her alone in the hold. She unbuttoned her shirt, but only removed her arm from the sleeve instead of removing the entire garment. Taking a seat on one of the boxes she tried to still her mind, and her pulse. She tried to pretend there hadn't been a moment between them when Will's eyes met hers; that she felt nothing with his body's heat radiating against her. She tried to tell herself that what she felt stirring in her was just the reaction of a woman for a man, but she knew the lie for what it was.

  


Will cleared his throat discreetly upon his return. Her left breast was partially visible through the thin camisole Anna-Maria had given her. Her dark areola threatened to draw Will in like a moth to the flame. He lowered his eyes, but like before focused his attention on the angry cut on her upper arm. 

  


He opened the bottle of rum, soaking the strip of material in it before taking a seat next to Sabine. "This may sting a bit," he informed. 

  


Sabine jumped as the alcohol soaked cloth touched the wound. 

  


"Sorry," Will offered softly.

  


She tried to ignore the gentleness of his voice, and the delicate way his fingers lighted upon her skin. She didn't mind the way the calluses grated over the delicate flesh, in fact she enjoyed the rough feel.

  


"Has Jack always been such a bastard?" she questioned. She didn't really care about the pirate, or his past, but it was something to take her mind off of Will's fingers against her arm. It brought back the memory of the night in Tortuga, the way he touched her before everything had gone wrong.

  


"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Will defended, remembering his feelings for the pirate ran on the same vein when they first met.

  


"I don't want to get to know him," she spat out, then hissed when the alcohol touched the deepest part of the cut.

  


"Sorry," he offered again along with a soft smile, delighted that he and Sabine were finally having a real conversation. "I know he's been hard on you, but he has his reasons for what he does."

  


Sabine muttered something in Spanish, words that were lost on Will's ears, but the pitch and tone was enough for him to depict, Jack had been called something very unkind. Finished cleaning the wound, he used the cloth as a bandage, wrapped it around her arm and tied a tight knot over the top. Even with the deed complete, he couldn't bare to release her arm. His fingertips skimmed down to her hand and continued to hold on. His thumb moving in a slow circular pattern over the tender flesh on the back.

  


Sabine's eyes traveled down to her hand resting between both of his. Her brain sent the signal to move it, but somewhere the order was intercepted or lost all together. Or perhaps her hand was just too content, resting in his lap.

  


"We could leave," he proposed, pleased that she made no attempts to pull away.

  


"Leave where?"

  


"Here," he began, "You need only to say the word, and I shall have Jack drop us at the nearest port. We can return to Port Royal, if that is your wish."

  


His heart dared to hope. For a month Sabine had shied away from his touch, his very presence. Sitting next to her was what he had hoped for, holding her hand was more than he dreamed, but it also seemed as if his prayers had been answered. He regretted his decision to assist in her quest of vengeance, and it seemed she was finally relenting. At least that was what he thought until she abruptly snatched her hand away.

  


"Is that where you wish to return to?" she accused, "Because you miss her terribly?" 

  


Sabine regained her footing, slipping her arm back into her shirt as she again put distance between her and the blacksmith. The confused expression on his face only served to stoke her anger.

  


"Who?"

  


"How do you think?" she snapped, "The woman you spent your entire life in love with. The woman who holds your heart even though she is married to another." 

  


"What has Elizabeth to do with us?"

  


"She is in Port Royal, or do you think me such a fool that I wouldn't realize the reason you would hasten there?"

  


She turns away and fastens her shirt before retrieving her sword from the floor and replacing it in the scabbard around her waist. Tears of humiliation threatened to build in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been such a fool.

  


"It is not Elizabeth that has my concern at present, Sabine."

  


"Please spare me your sympathy, it is neither required nor desired. I'm not some lost wretch that needs to be taken care of. You have done your duty and I do not wish to burden you any further. If it is Port Royal where your heart bids you to go then do so, you will be compensated for your time.

  


Her words cut deeper than any blade could have. The hope that had sparked a moment ago was crushed like embers under a boot heel. She couldn't have been further off course with her speculations, but he wasn't sure how to convince her of that. He still cared for Elizabeth, but she wasn't the reason he wanted to return to his home island. He didn't care where they left for, so long as they left before it was too late for her, the way it was too late for Jack, and Anna-Maria, and Gibs.

  


"London," he said softly, his thoughts taking on vocal manifestations.

  


"What?" Sabine turned back to face him.

  


"Miss Sabine," both of them turned as Gibs entered the hold. His eyes shifted between the two, positive he was interrupting something, but clueless as to what. They no doubt thought it was hidden well, but the entire crew was aware of the quiet tension between the two. "Captain Sparrow requires you on deck. Said you are to come armed."

  


~~~

  


"This is a bad idea," Anna-Maria protested following Jack to the ship's boat. 

  


The pirate removed the canvas cloth covering it the unlatched it from the bindings holding it prone. Inside he set a single shovel, then gave the nod to the three men that stood ready to lower it into the water.

  


"She wants to be a pirate," Jack countered with a grin.

  


"Aye a pirate, not your personal servant," she corrected, "She isn't here to clean your ship from the mast to the bilge and stem to stern."

  


"A little manual labor never hurt anyone."

  


Anna-Maria grabbed Jack's arm before he moved away from her. His eyes narrowing had her quickly releasing him, but her goal was obtained, he remained to listen to her.

  


"I know it's not my place to question your decision," she began in a soft voice as not to be over heard by the crew, "But your methods--"

  


"--Are employed for a reason he finished," he looked up to see Gibs return followed by Sabine. He gave a nod to his Quarter Master, then with his arm now on Anna-Maria's arm, gently stirred her to a less busy part of the deck. "Look at her Anna, she's no more a pirate than I am a gentleman. She needs to be disillusioned, not encouraged."

  


"Her father was a pirate," Anna-Maria pointed out, "Or have you forgotten that she came to you to help her seek revenge on his murderer?"

  


"Her father was a traitor, who got what he deserved," Jack bit back the snap.

  


It was Anna-Maria's turn to narrow her eyes, "So you are afraid she will betray you?"

  


"The thought had crossed my mind," Jack mumbled finally releasing Anna-Maria and turned back to see Will cross the deck to stand near Sabine.

  


"If you fear her betrayal, why did you agree to help her?"

  


The pirate turned back to the woman he was so close to loving and grinned, "Because of the gold milady. If the map she gave up really is to _La Samara,_ the lot of us will be as rich as kings."

  


He gave a quick wink and sauntered back to where Sabine stood. His eyes dropped to the red stain on the sleeve of her shirt, before he gave a glance to Will. He said nothing, just grinned slightly.

  


"Miss Sabine and I will be going ashore," he announced, "We'll be back before night falls."

  


"Ashore?" Sabine repeated, then turned in the direction Jack nodded in to see a small island off the port side. 

  


"Just you and Sabine," Will repeated turning to the same island, "Are you sure that's safe?"

  


"Well if it ain't we'll soon find out," the Captain replied with a grin.

  


He gestured for Sabine to take the lead climbing down to the boat, smirking internally when she almost slipped on the slick rungs. 

  


Will wanted to say more, to stop whatever plan was knocking around inside Jack's mind, but he knew the pirate wouldn't listen to him. Instead he simple asked, "You will watch over her?"

  


"Like she was one of me own," Jack assured with a golden grin before heaving himself over the side to the boat below. Practice made his decent more graceful than Sabine's had been, and he gestured to the oars as he pushed the boat off from the ship.

  


"You want me to row?" she asked not bothering to hide the indignation in her voice.

  


"You surely don't expect the Captain to row," he replied.

  


It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Jack what he could do with the pair of ores, but she reigned her temper in before the words left her mouth and damaged her apprenticeship-- if that was what she was-- beyond repair. She also bit back the Spanish curses that wanted to tumble from her mouth as she remembered the pirate spoke the language fluently. 

  


Jack flashed his famous grin once again as he settled back with Sabine laboring them to the island. He let her row solo the entire time, only helping to tug the boat ashore once they reached the upper banks of the beach. It was Sabine that carried the spade from the boat, following Jack, who followed a predetermined course on an old map. If the island was inhabited, there was no proof of the residence as he led her deep into the center.

  


He came to a halt at an old dead palm tree and quickly compared the coordinates on the map, to the landmarks around him. As she had the duration of the hike, Sabine remained silent, trying to focus on the lovely surroundings instead of letting her mind linger on what possibilities the pirate had in store for her. She also tried to keep her mind from lingering on Will. She wanted to believe he genuinely cared for her, but his voice calling Elizabeth's name made that a near impossible task.

  


"Dig," Jack's word interrupted her thoughts as he thumped her shoulder lightly.

  


"I beg your pardon?"

  


"If you're going to be a pirate, you must learn how to dig for buried treasure. Start digging right here," he marked the area by sliding his foot across the sand. "About six feet down, and make sure you leave a way to climb out of the hole."

  


He pat her shoulder again and moved off to a lie underneath a shaded palm tree, his head pillowed on sand blown against the base. With a quick adjustment of his hate to cover his face from the sun, the pirate settled down for a nap leaving Sabine to mutter as she began to sling the sand in the pirate's general direction.

  


~~~

  


The skin of her palms were rubbed raw. She had tied her kerchief around her left hand, as it took the brunt of the task, but it did little to ease the pain. Instead of the wooden shovel rubbing against her flesh, the kerchief chaffed against it. Her shirt was mostly unbuttoned, and sweat still stained the armpits and the center of her back. 

  


Sabine stood, the hole was so deep, she was no longer able to see her Captain snoozing under the shaded palm. Tossing the shovel up to the surface, she climbed out of the hole, looking back down in over the side. It had to be at least seven feet, and there was no sign of any treasure. _Enough of this._

  


"Jack," she called moving to his side. "Jack!" she yelled his name. When he still made no attempt to regain consciousness, Sabine delivered a hard kick to his thigh that had the pirate scrambling for his firearm before his remembered where he was.

  


"Oh," he adjusted his hat and looked up at her, they turned to the hole. He climbed to his feet and inspected the hole. "Very good."

  


"There's nothing down there," Sabine pointed out. 

  


"Nor should there be."

  


Sabine didn't stare; she gaped. "I thought you said I was digging for treasure?"

  


"I said you need to learn how to dig for treasure, I never said you were going to find anything here. You need to learn to listen more carefully, luv." he clarified.

  


"My palms are raw, my back is sore, my muscles ache, and my face burns and all of this was to benefit my excavation skills?"

  


"Yeah," Jack agreed.

  


He continued speaking after that, saying something about her filling in the hole, but the young artist heard none of it. She clenched her raw, blistered hand into a fist and struck Jack across the jaw with everything she had in her. The pirate was so stunned by the first blow it didn't occur to him to block the second that sent him sprawling to the ground.

  


Sabine went on the attack again, not allowing Jack enough time to rise before bringing a boot down where his head used to be. He caught her ankle and gave a yank, sharp enough to send her to the sand. She didn't stay down, and much to Jack's surprise, the fight lasted much longer than he would have thought. He had thought her a harmless mouse, but it appeared under the demeanor of a mouse was a hellcat waiting for provocation to come to the surface.

  


They traded blows, although with Will in mind, he tried to keep his to a minimum, only punching her after she gave him a bold kick to the groin. In the end, Jack ended up using her own clothing against her, pulling her shirt from her shoulders and successfully pinning her arms to her sides as he sat on her legs.

  


"I was wondering if there was any fire in you," he stated once she calmed enough to listen to him. "Now that I have your attention…" 

  


He released her and moved away, allowing her to gather her dignity back upon her shoulders, and allowing his inner beast to calm down. He had no real desire to bed her-- beyond her being a woman-- but it was hard to see her dark breasts beneath the camisole and not become slightly aroused. He was, after all, just a man.

  


"Everything I have done has been for a reason," he began.

  


"A reason?" she sniped, "You haven't been teaching me to be a pirate, you've been teaching me to be your slave. It is your choice not to take me seriously, but I will not be mocked or made a fool of."

  


"Ah, but you will be made a pirate," Jack added. "Being a pirate isn't fun, it isn't all cavorting around the world with a ship and a crew and… well actually it is, but there's more to piracy than that."

  


"So this has been what, my initiation?"

  


"Yes," he answered with a grin, "If I'm going to spend my time teaching an artist how to be a pirate, I want to make sure that the artist doesn't run at the first sign of trouble."

  


Sabine continued to regard Jack like a cornered fox tracking the movements of a hunting dog, but she was also beginning to understand what the last month had been about. "And have I passed your test?"

  


"Part of it," he answered, "The other part won't be so easy. The other part has to do with your loyalty and overcoming the traitorous nature in your blood." When it became evident she didn't follow his thought line he continued, "You're father double crossed Jacinto, you said that much yourself."

  


"He did it for me, to get out of this life,"

  


"The life you're rushing head long into, what would your father say?"

  


The young woman looked away at that. She had pondered that very questions herself during the late hours of the night. "He wouldn't want this for me," she confessed.

  


"There, you see."

  


"Nor would he have wanted to be shot like a dog in front of his child," she added. 

  


To that Jack remained silent, a slow grin spreading his lips. He tried to fight it, and he wouldn't have admitted it, but he was beginning to like Sabine. She definitely had determination, anyone else would have quite long ago. But the uneasy feeling in the pit of the pirate's stomach remained, and twenty odd years of pirating had Jack accustomed to trusting his gut feelings. He was beginning to like her, but he still didn't trust her. 

  


"Come along lass, it's time we be on our way."

  


Jack retrieved the shovel as he and Sabine headed back to the beached boat.

  


~~~

  


She was exhausted, she should have been below deck curled up in bed dead to the world, but Sabine couldn't sleep. After returning to the _Pearl,_ she reported to the surgeon to have her hands soaked and wrapped in white bandages, then climbed into the crow's nest until the end of the last dog's watch.

  


She had eaten and retired to her room in an attempt to let the exertions of the day overtake her body, but her mind refused to shut down. Jack's words haunted her brain and the more she tried to sleep, the more sleep escaped her. No matter how much she hated to admit it, he was right, her father was a traitor. He had signed up for the life of a pirate, but from his journals he had never been comfortable in that role. He stayed in it, because there was nothing else he knew, and though he loathed admitting it, the crew had become the only family he knew. It was only after his wife became pregnant, and the possibility of his own family became real, that he gave up the life he despised. 

  


Insomnia had driven her to the bow of the top deck, and there was where Will found her. Like the blanket around her body, her mind was wrapped in her thoughts, so much so, she didn't realize her friend stood next to her until his voice startled her back into reality.

  


"It's me," he replied to her startled gasp, "I didn't mean to frighten you," he added and offered the steaming tin cup in his hands. "Tea," he informed, "I thought you might be a bit cold out here."

  


Grateful for the warm drink, Sabine uttered a soft 'thank you' and wrapped her hands around the cup, blowing on the contents before slowly sipping the liquid. Will watched her drink, hating the awkwardness between them, especially with the knowledge he was responsible for it.

  


"What happened on the island today?" he questioned. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but it was the only thing he had the nerve to say at present.

  


"We came to an understanding."

  


"And did he do this to you?" his fingers grazed the slight bruise on her cheek from Jack's fist.

  


"It was well earned, Will. Don't make a fuss."

  


The blacksmith turned his dark eyes to the sea. His fingers picking at each other as he leaned down against the railing. She watched him from the corner of her eye, admiring the shadows and depth the moonlight created across his face. Most of his hair was still caught up in the ponytail, but there were several strands and locks that worked themselves free and danced along the wind. He looked up suddenly, catching her eye before she looked away.

  


"Sabine, about what you said earlier," Will begin coming to his full height and turning towards the woman. "About me wanting to return to Port Royal to be with Elizabeth."

  


"Will--" her words were silenced when he pressed his fingers to her lips.

  


"I only suggested it because it's the only home you've known, and because of Gezana, but we don't have to go back there. We can go to London, or the colonies. We could go to Morocco or Barcelona for you to find a tutor."

  


"I'm not an artist anymore Will," Sabine stated, "I don't know what I am."

  


"You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice so low he wasn't sure she heard.

  


She had heard him, but she chose not to respond. She didn't feel beautiful, she felt lost, and alone and confused, and the man standing next to her was only succeeding in confusing her more. She didn't know if his feelings for her were genuine, or what the nature of his feelings were for that matter. Did he still view her as a life-long friend, or did he see her as a woman? Did he see her as the woman, he could spend the rest of his life with, or was Elizabeth still the mistress of his heart?

  


"Sabine," he murmured her name, but it was enough to get her attention. 

  


He took the cup from her hands, then raised each in turn, his lips lying over the bandages on the palms. He then placed a kiss over her bruised cheek. He pulled back, hesitating for only a fraction of a second, then touched his lips to hers. She didn't kiss him back, but then he didn't expect her to, the kiss didn't linger long enough. 

  


"Please leave with me," he urged, "Let me take you away from this."

  


"I can't," she insisted.

  


"You can, you don't have to do this. Your father will understand."

  


"If you want to leave, leave, but do not ask me to give this up. My hate is all I have left."

  


"It's not all you have." 

  


Sabine shook her head and turned from the railing only to have Will seize her arm. He pulled her against him, her back to his front. He released her arm, but only long enough to wrap his around her shoulders.

  


"It's not all you have," he repeated.

  


His lips pressed against her temple, and for a moment he felt her cave. Her body melted into his, but the moment was far to fleeting. She pushed away from him, and though his arm longed to retain it's hold, he released her. He was sure it would have taken just three words to make her stay, to make her leave with him. But like his father, those words had never come easy to the son of Bootstrap Bill.

  



	13. Chapter 13

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

****

Author's note: Hey y'all! Just wanted to apologize for the loooong wait that has been between this and the last chapter. Things are really starting to pick up in my outside life, so I have to try to balance my writing tasks a bit better. I promise not to make it three weeks again… or at lease I endeavor to try not to make it that long. At any rate, thanks for putting up with me and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I continue to enjoy your suggestions and encouragements!!

Chapter 13

Will had only drifted off to sleep for a few minutes before the scream yanked him back to consciousness. It tore through the cabin, slamming against the walls and ringing in his ears, followed by a desperate cry from Sabine for her father. The candles and flames had long been extinguished, leaving the room bathed only in the dim light that eked through the window from the moon and stars. In the near darkness, he found her in bed, sitting up and shaking from the nightmare that woke them both. Tears poured from Sabine's eyes, as sobs shook her body to the core. The image of her father's lifeless and bloodied body, burned into her retinas.

"Shh," he hushed. Her face pressed against his naked chest, his hands stroking her hair and body as he slowly rocked her. "It's okay, you're okay," he assured urgently. 

Despite his comforting words, she continued to cry, sobbing so hard it felt like pieces of herself were being wept onto him. Her desire to be strong and her anger towards the blacksmith were forgotten as she clung to him. She had failed her father. She had been given instructions on what to do for his safe return and she hadn't obeyed them. And her father paid for her mistake with his life. 

Sabine continued to cry until the water in her eyes ran dry leaving her with dry sobs that slowly quieted. Only then did Will shift his position, resting his back against the headboard of the bed while keeping his friend securely in his arms. He began to hum softly, his right hand stroking her hair back so his lips could lay a gentle kiss upon her forehead. 

"What was that?" he questioned upon hearing her speak something soft.

"I said it was my fault," Sabine repeated and pulled away to sit up. "I killed my father. As surely as if I had pulled the trigger myself I killed my father."

"No," he replied firmly, seizing her arms and giving her a shake, "Dante Jacinto murdered your father."

"He was merely the instrument, I was the cause. I broke his rule. He told me what would happen if I didn't bring the map. He told me what would happen if I didn't come alone. He--"

"--No," Will interrupted with a forceful authority to his voice, "His mind was already set to kill him, had you gone alone he would have killed you, or worse. What if he had chosen to take you with him? Can you imagine what would happen if you were with him now? If you are with him when he finds out the map you gave was a fake?" His hands traded the vice grip on her arm and tenderly cupped her cheeks. "You think you've suffered at Jack's hands, but Jacinto¼" 

He pulled her to him again; his arms squeezed her tight as he tried to avoid the images in his mind. She would have been a slave, but not one of labor as Jack attempted to make her, but one for the pleasures of Jacinto's crew. She would become their whore, and although her body may survive the abuse, her mind would surely snap from the strain. And the anger he held for himself at the taking of her virginity would have been miniscule compared to the rage he would have felt at the murder of her beautiful mind.

As he held her, as she quieted down once more in his arms, his mind drifted to the last conversation he had with her father. It had seemed unlikely than that the request Diego made would ever amount to anything more than a promise of convinces between a father and a young man, but each day that passed pushed Will to think about the vow he made more than the morning before.

__

FIVE MONTHS AGO¼

"She really is amazing," Will marveled flipping through the paintings Sabine had completed and stored in her father's study. 

He continued to look through them, only pausing when one in particular caught his eye. He had been there when she painted it, just over a year ago as they enjoyed a picnic overlooking Cedar's Bluff. He remembered he had never seen a more beautiful sunset, and somehow she had managed to catch the brilliance of it perfectly.

"Are you sure she won't mind me taking one?" he questioned pulling it out from the others.

"I don't think it is in my daughter to mind anything you do," Diego replied with a knowing smile as he watched the young man that grew more like a son with each passing season.

Will raised an eyebrow and turned to face the man, "She wasn't exactly pleased with me a few years ago."

"Ah, you still have much to learn about woman, lad. For example, you must learn what to tell, and what to keep from them, or you will spend the rest of your life atoning."

With a soft smirk, the young blacksmith nodded and took the chair across from the desk as Diego gestured to it.

"William¼," Diego took in a deep breath. He had thought of the best way to phrase his words, but with the young man sitting across from him, it felt different than it had when he rehearsed it alone. "As you know, my ship leaves for Spain in two days time."

Will gave a knowing grin as he settled back into the chair. "And you would like me to keep an eye on Sabine while you are gone? Diego you know you don't have to ask this anymore."

"Ordinarily I would agree, but there is something else I need from you now. I need you to promise, should anything happen to me, that you will take charge of my little girl."

"Sabine hardly needs anything to take care of her," Will protested.

"She is free spirited, that is true, but she is still a woman. A black woman in a community that condones slavery; I will not have my daughter condemned to the same hell I pulled her mother from."

"Sabine has her own mind, she will not listen to me."

"As her friend, no. As her husband¼" he left the sentence unfinished, letting the meaning of his words seep into the young man's mind. "She thinks she can take care of herself, but we know better. This world is designed to rape a woman of everything she has if there is no one there to look out for her."

"Have you discussed this with her?"

He chuckled softly at that, "Of course not. You know what she would say to that. She would tell me I was being old fashion, and how arranged marriages are from the old country. Then she would tell me how it is she that takes care of me," Will joined in the older man's smile knowing his words rang true. "But she is still my little girl, even if she is a grown woman. It is my duty, my right, and my privileges to protect her."

"And if she refuses my proposal?"

Another knowing smile flashed across the merchant's face as he studied the man before him. "Sabine is right, you are daft about woman. Trust when I say, she would not refuse you. Do we have an accord?" 

Will hesitated his eyes studying the man on the other side of the desk and the offered hand. He had never considered himself the type to suffer from an arranged marriage. Sabine had a temper, but in all she was a good woman, and his best friend. He had only seen himself wedded to Elizabeth; with her marriage to Norrington looming in the future, that was a dream that could never come to fruition. If he couldn't marry the woman he was in love with, perhaps marriage to a woman he loved was the next best thing.

He reached across the desk and slipped his hand into the offered one. "We have an accord."

PRESENT...

"I miss him so much," Sabine confessed in a hushed voice. 

The steady beat of Will's heart, combined with the easy rise and fall of his chest, and the skillful strokes of his hands began to lull her back into the arms of sleep. Her own fingers reached up to caress the pendant around her neck, fondling the dragonfly against her chest.

"At least they are together again," she added in the silence. "Him and Mama."

Caught by the movement of her fingers, Will's eyes locked onto the charm. "Did you get that in Tortuga?" he questioned, knowing he hadn't seen it before they reached the island. 

"It was a gift from Papa to Mama, then from Papa to me when I was a child."

"I've never seen it before."

"I never wore it. It's the only thing of my mother's that I have left. I was afraid I would lose it."

Her hand moved from the necklace to rest on his chest, her fingers lightly tapping against him. As if his chest were her harpsichord, she played her father's favorite song, humming softly along.

"Sabine?" Will questioned softly after her humming died away. "Before he left, your father..." he paused debating if it was his place, or wise to repeat what had been agreed upon between her father and him in private. "If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sabine sat up, doing her best to meet his eyes in the darkness. 

Will gave a quick shake of his head that was accompanied by a nervous laughter. "Before he left this last time, your father made a request of me."

"And that was?"

"He wanted me to marry you," he answered apologetically. "He wanted to make sure there would always be someone there to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

The smile that crossed the blacksmith's face was genuine as he agreed, "That's what I told him, but you know your father."

"Yes," she answered and moved to the other side of the bed, "Papa ca– could be very persuasive." 

"He made me promise but..." 

"But what?"

He shrugged lightly, "You weren't in the mind for a proposal after he died."

"And after that?" she questioned turning away from him and curling into a ball.

Will gave a quick raise of his eyebrows and settled down onto the bed. He too lay on his side, but facing her. One hand raised, hovering to touch her. He wanted to stroke her skin, her hair, anything so long as it was attached to her body. His eyes tracked the curves of her waist and hips; his own body reacting to what his eyes coveted. 

For the first time he wondered what it had been like between them that night. She had told him he hadn't forced himself on her, but he wondered if he brought her pleasure. He wondered what her body felt like under his, what her breasts felt like in his hands. He wondered what it felt like to be inside her.

"After that it just didn't seem like the right thing to do," he paused and waited for a response, but was met by silence. "Sabine?" he sat up, studying the outline of her body in the night, listening to the steadiness of her breathing. "Sabine?"

At least two minutes had passed before Will settled back down onto the bed, his head pillowed on his arm as he watched her sleep, or so he thought. He had raised up a bit more; had he moved to her side of the bed, he would have seen the silent tears leaking from her eyes.

~~~

The second time Sabine woke was to the sound of canons blasting, the voice of men shouting, and the sound of their shoes as the hurried above her. Alone in the room, she threw on her pants and shirt as quickly as possible, steadying herself as the ship suddenly lunged to the side as a volley of canon balls left the port guns. She snatched up her sword before flying from the room and running down the corridor to the ladder. Halfway up an enemy canon ball ripped through the upper hull. _The_ _Pearl_ heaved to, and Sabine's foot slipped from the rung. Her hands barely catching on to keep her from plummeting back down. 

By the time she made it to the upper deck it looked to be in complete chaos. Men were loading and firing the canons above as well as below, and again the ship heaved violently as all guns were fired. Smoke was thick enough to choke her throat and sting her eyes, the sound of the guns and the shouting was deafening, and in the middle of it all stood Captain Jack Sparrow looking completely in his element. 

The grin on his face was unwavering, as if held there by fasteners, even as he barked orders to his crew. It was obvious what Sabine simply thought was chaos was anything but to the infamous Captain. 

"Load the chain shots and take out the mast!" Jack barked and a fellow crewmate scurried down the hole Sabine had just climbed from.

Sabine clung to a rigging line and stared about the deck not sure what to do. Her head told her to take action and make herself useful, but fear had a tight grip around her heart. To her left a ship, larger than _The Pearl_ sat in the water a stone's throw away. It's deck just as dark and smoky as theirs. She saw the smoke puff from their canon ports and heard the screeching whine of the canons that approached, but it didn't occur to her to duck until she was brought down from behind.

"Mind your head before you lose it!" Anna-Marie ordered, before standing, then offering a helping hand to Sabine.

"What can I do?"

"Not get yourself killed for starters," she replied, then motioned for her to follow.

Sabine followed her to the stern of the ship where Jack commanded from the quarterdeck. Will stood near one of the rear guns. His face and shirt smeared with the black ash of the canon. He yelled fire, then came the familiar tremble of the ship as the canon spoke. 

There was a whizzing noise and the young artist watched as several canon balls held together by a think chain spiraled out to the enemy ship. Most missed, flying harmlessly past the ship and into the water on the other side. One was dead on accurate. It torn through the main mast of the ship, and like the final stroke of a lumberjack's axe, the wood beam creaked, swayed, then toppled. Several sailors dove out of the way as the structure collapsed onto the deck of _The Pearl._

"Boarding time," Jack announced with a devilish gleam in his eyes. If no one else was having fun, Jack Sparrow was having enough fun for the entire crew. These were the moments he lived for, the thrill that he could gain everything or lose his world within a matter of minutes. "Come young Sabine, this is what you've been training for," Jack 

"She stays here," Will's voice rang out amidst the confusion and panic.

"What?" both Jack and Sabine echoed.

"She stays here. She's not ready."

"I'm ready," Sabine countered clenching her hand around her sword. "I've been practicing everyday, for three hours, for a month. How can you say I'm not ready?"

"Because you're not," Will repeated firmly. 

"But…" one look at the young blacksmith silenced the protest bubbling in the Captain's throat. "Stay here with Mr. Cotton and the others to guard the ship, lass," he instructed with a quick pinch to her right cheek, "I promise they'll be others," he paused thinking for a moment, "Provided I don't get killed."

Sabine didn't need to say a word, the rage behind her eyes spoke volumes as Will turned to follow Jack into the fray. She was furious with him, but at that moment he didn't care. He failed in his mission to keep her out of harms way, but he wasn't about to give the okay for her to go charging to her death. 

The smoke was thicker aboard the _Lucille_, but so was the panic and chaos. Sailors hurried to the ready to fight the invaders, but where it was evident _The Lucille_ was a larger ship than _The Pearl,_ it was equally evident that neither the crew, nor the Captain had the experience and leadership of the former ship.

Anthony Lake, Captain of _Lucille,_ had come upon his query in the twilight hours of the morning when the sea was still asleep and shrouded in a foggy mist. Under the cover of this mist his attack had begun, catching the crew of _The Pearl_ while they were napping, or so he thought. Lake had no way of knowing his ship had been spotted shadowing the Galley. _Lucille_ had opened fired and was greeted by not the screams of a disorientated crew, but of their answering canons.

When it became apparent surprise wouldn't win the fight, Lake presumed brute strength would. But there was no bigger brute on the seas that Sparrow. He had commanded his ship to fire relentlessly into the side of his opponent, and now he commanded them to take the ship.

Will tried as best he could to close his senses to the macabre and carnage he tumbled into. This too had been what Will wanted to shield Sabine from. Already the deck was slick with blood and organs; bodies strewn that had become canon fodder. 

Sword drawn, senses heighten he fought. The stream of men seemed never ending. As soon as one was maimed, wounded, or slain, another one or two cropped up to take their place. 

The smoke created from the canon volley began to subside, only to be replaced by the smoke from pistols and rifles. The acidic smell of the powder, combined with the metallic stench of blood burned Will's nose. He thrusted forward and his sword slid into the man's belly like warm butter. He drew it out, tacky, warm blood covering the blade that was whirled up to deflect the blow aimed for his head.

He moved with the grace and ease of a master, turning simple slaughter to a grizzly ballet. He ducked another blow. His left hand closing around the hilt of a dropped sword, as he rose to employ a two-handed fighting style. He told himself it wasn't murder, it was his life or theirs. In the heat of the battle, it was an easy lie to believe.

Jack felled another man before he leapt to the quarterdeck, and came face to face with his attacker.

"Surrender?" Lake suggested.

"You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept," Jack taunted.

"Don't be a fool," Lake spat as the two began to circle each other. "Or do you not be having enough sense to know when you're beat?"

Jack gave a grin in response. His hand moved like lightening as the tip of his sword tagged Lake's hand. "I always was a slow learner, mate."

"Then there's nothing left for us to be doing but dance… mate."

Lake lunged, slicing the air where Jack's head had been. His next attack was met by the blade side of Sparrow's sword before he found himself on the defensive.

The quarterdeck was theirs, and they used the span of it as the pirate Captains traded blows and perries, dodges and lunges. Lake's blade found Jack's hand, an answer for the earlier injury, but the victory was short lived as Sparrow's blade opened a deep gash in Lake's leg.

"Ha-ha," Jack yelled triumphantly, then tumbled down the steps to the deck, avoiding the throat slash Lake levied against him.

Individual fights and duels slowed and ceased as the Captains brought their dance to the main deck of the ship. Each crew member cheered and rooted for their own, and despite his best efforts to show no emotion, Turner sighed with relief when Jack's sword sunk deep into Lake's chest.

It wasn't long before one by one, the rest of the crew lowered their arms. The war had been won, but as Will cast his eyes to _The Pearl_, he knew the battle had just begun. He would rather face a hundred crew of _Lucille_ alone than have to face the temper that would no doubt be unleashed upon his return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 14

In the privacy of their sparring arena Sabine paced back and forth, Spanish flying from her mouth so rapidly, had Will understood any of it, he would have been hard pressed to catch enough words to string together to make sense. He had barely set his feet onto the deck after returning from _The Lucille_, when she turned without a word and stormed below deck. Jack had seized his arm and encouraged him not to follow… he might as well tried to keep the sun from setting.

"Sabine," he called her name, and thusly announced his presence. He almost wished he had listened to Jack when his friend whirled around to face him, dark eyes blazing.

"What?" she snapped finally switching to English.

"Please came down," he cringed as he saw the furious look come over her face.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN!" she repeated.

The switch was again flipped and the words flew from her mouth in her father's native tongue.

"If you would just shut up long enough for me to explain," Will snapped. 

He thought his words the wrong choice, but his anger was too close to the surface for too much concern, and it achieved the desired affect of her silence. Even if it was a stunned one.

"I know you're angry I kept you on the _Pearl_," he began.

"Anger doesn't begin to describe what I am feeling right now," she uttered through clenched teeth. "You had no right--"

"I had every right," he finally snapped, "You are my responsibility."

"I am no one's responsibility, least of all yours."

"Rather you choose to acknowledge this as truth or not… I am responsible for you."

"And what a great job you've done," she spat, the words cutting deeper than the blade of a sword. "Under your care, I've lost my father, lost my virginity--"

"I've apologized for that offense."

"And that is supposed to make everything better?"

"Had you gone onto the deck of that ship it is quite possible that you would have lost your life."

"It is my choice!" she shouted.

"No it is mine, and if given the chance to make a decision again it would and will be the same one."

"We shall see what Captain Sparrow has to say on that," she seethed storming past him.

Will reached out, securing her upper arm in a vice like grip. "This is between you and me."

"You don't own me," she yelled struggling against his grip. "Papa may have asked you to marry me but I release you of any such vow. Go your way and I shall go mine."

"I cannot do that," he stated barely managing to keep his grip. He wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her arms to her sides. "Especially when I do not wish to be released."

Sabine went slack in his embrace. He continued to hold her for several seconds, neither of them moving, neither of them uttering a word. It was Will that finally took the initiative. His right hand moved and caressed the side of her face, turning her head to an almost painful angle, but one that allowed his lips unobstructed access to hers. 

The kiss was tentative, for the moment his lips touched hers he heard her quick intake of breath. Could feel the tenseness of her muscles from where the line of her back pressed against his chest. He pulled a centimeter away, but his eyes never peeked out from behind the closed lids as instinct took over. With his thumb under her chin he angled her face up to him, his tongue not asking, but demanding entrance as he pushed past the barrier of her closed lips.

The quiet gasp of surprise transformed into a moan when their tongues touched. Despite her brain's demand, Sabine didn't end the kiss, but reached up with her right hand to tangle her fingers in the curls of the blacksmith's hair. He deepened the kiss, devouring her mouth as his arm pressed her body hard against the line of his. Muscles that had begun to relax tensed again as her backside pressed against the swell in his pants. The passion in her heart for him faltered as the memory of their union fought to the surface.

"What is the matter?" Will questioned when she ended the kiss. His voice made husky and thick with lust. 

She pulled away from him embrace, missing the feel and warmth of his arms immediately. She turned to face him, moving outside his range when he reached for her.

"Sabine?"

"You kiss me like you mean it," she began softly, a regretful smile upon her face as her fingers brushed her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I could pretend it was me you wanted and not someone else."

A deep frown settled over his forehead as he again reached for her, only to have her pull from him. "Sabine I don't understand."

"You love her," she stated simply and waited for the understanding to cross her lover's face. Only after she saw he knew of who she spoke of did she continue. "The worse thing about being with you that night wasn't losing my virginity to the only man I've ever loved while he was in a drunken state. It was having him call me by the name of another. For years I waited for you to open your eyes and see what was right in front of you. Three words is all I longed to hear from you, and when you finally say them to me, you called her name."

Will closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. He had made the assumption that taking her virginity had been the worse of his atrocities that night. It was apparent that he had assumed wrong.

"Sabine, I'm so sorry…"

"For what? For being true to your heart?" a tear slid from her eye and rolled unchecked down her cheek. "You and I are not so different. We are both in love with someone who cannot love us in return, I am just better at hiding it than you, no?"

"That's not true," he denied.

"No? You mean to tell me if you learned Elizabeth was free to marry whom she chose, and if she chose you, that you would not hasten to be at her side?"

The young blacksmith opened his mouth to defiantly inform her that he wouldn't, but stopped short. Not because he knew the answer would be yes, but because wasn't sure what his answer would be. He had pushed his feelings for Elizabeth so far down that he was surprised to find that Sabine's words might not necessarily be true. Then another revelation kicked in… _Did she just say she was in love with me?_

"Sabine," he stepped to her and she retreated from him. He didn't try to mask the hurt her backward steps caused. "Sabine please don't shy away from me."

"What else can I do, Will? I will not be the woman you turn to simply because the woman you desire is not available. I may love you, but I have too much respect for myself to ever let that happen." She turned and walked to the end of the room, pausing to turn back to him before leaving. "Next time I will fight, even if that means fighting you first."

He wanted to stop her, but unable to think of anything to say to keep her in the room, Will quietly watched her go.

~~~

The sighting of land was a welcome to all members of _The Pearl_, but none welcomed it more than Sabine. Three weeks had passed since the taking of _The Lucille_. And the uncomfortable silences between her and Will had multiplied like healthy, fertile rabbits in the spring. 

Sabine made sure to be around him as little as possible. She was gone when he awoke in the morning. Her days were spent under the tutelage of Jack or Anna-Marie. When the evening finally came she spent most of her time in the Crow's Nest, absorbing knowledge from the crafty pirate, or talking to Anna-Maria. She was sure on more than one occasion Will had been awake when she entered their shared cabin, but he made no attempt to reveal his state.

The time they spent together grew slim. Even the three hours set aside for blade practice was taken over by daily ship chores. She learned from just about anyone on board that would teach her, but mostly she studied under Jack. His style of fighting was as different from Turner's as the sun was from the moon. Where Will's left little room for improvising, Jack's seemed to be made up on the fly. Still there was a structure at the root of his swordplay. 

As _The Pearl_ made her way towards an empty slip, Sabine made her way down from the upper mast. More than anything she was looking forward to a long soak in a tub of hot water. It seemed forever since she had the pleasure of immersing her entire body in water. She was also looking forward to getting away from one Mr. Turner.

Being in the same space as Will and not being able to talk to him, barely being able to look at him was driving her mad. Her heart ached for him, her body longed for his touch, but her mind was determined to deny them both the pleasure. It was during these times she missed her mother the most. Anna-Maria was proving to be a great friend, but Anna-Maria was a peer. She didn't have the wealth of wisdom that off times comes with age.

"Alright men," Jack bellowed from the quarterdeck. "You have until the morrow to drink yourselves into oblivion. Anyone not on the ship by the end of the forenoon watch, gets and extended stay in Aruba, savvy."

The crew grunted and grumbled they displeasure or agreement. Sabine knew enough of them to know, although they griped quietly, all of them would be aboard _The Pearl_ before she was ready to set sail. The lure of sailing under the infamous Captain was enough. Only herself, Will, Jack and Sabine knew of the treasure, but anyone who sailed with the pirate knew it was only a matter of time before the hull would be bursting was things that sparkled and shined.

"Dragonfly," Jack called as soon as her feet hit the ground. 

It was the nickname the pirate had given her during a late night sparring match. His inquiry to her necklace lead to the discovery that the English interpretation of her African middle name, Dainzi, meant Dragonfly. 

A splash over the side of the deck let her know the anchor had been dropped on _The Pearl_. An echoing splash let her know _The Lucille_ was also anchored beside it.

"Come with me, luv," Jack ordered, and led the way to the plank connecting the ship to the deck below. "You'll be able to collect your things when we return."

"Where are we going?" she questioned, quickening her pace so by the time she was off the ramp her strides brought her along side the Captain.

"The shipping house," he answered giving her a grin.

"The shipping house?" she repeated confused, "I thought you said pirates should keep their arrivals secret?"

"True," he acknowledged, "However, the owner of this particular shipping office happens to be a close personal friend of mine."

The pair walked through the door, a bell place strategically above announcing their arrival. The attention of a dark skinned man, hair thick with locks that reached down to his back turned to the two. Dark untrusting eyes set in a stern face watched them approach. It wasn't until Jack stood directly on the other side of the counter did the brutal look on his face soften to a calculating smile.

"Jack you old scoundral," the dark-skinned man wrapped his meaty palm around Jack's forearm, as the pirate made a like gesture. "How the hell are you, and what brings you to my lovely island?"

"Money," he replied with a mischievous grin, "Or more precisely, the money you're going to give me for that ship in the docks out there."

"Up to your usually tricks, eh?" the man behind the counter cut his eyes from the pirate to the young girl standing just to Jack's right. "Hold on, what have we here? Don't tell me the ultimate bachelor has finally settled down?" 

"Bite your tongue mate, this here is me new prodigy."

Jack gestured with his head for Sabine to move forward. When she seemed hesitant, he placed his palm on her back and gave her a firm push.

"Sabine, allow me to introduce Oliver Adoza. This here is the man that taught me everything I know... well almost everything."

"I'm the man that kept him alive," he added.

He moved from around the counter so he could examine Sabine with a more critical eye. His gaze took in her face, darkened from her long days under the sun, then slowly moved down her body, disappointed at the lack of flesh the men's clothing provided.

"_A pity my love,_" he began, and brought the back of her right hand to his lips for a polite kiss. "_These harsh clothes don't do you justice_." He raised an eyebrow as he turned to Jack. "How long do you plan to stay in Aruba?"

Try as she might to fight it, Sabine felt heat rushing to her cheeks underneath Oliver's unwavering stare. Men's clothing or not, it felt as if his gaze were piercing right through the cotton barrier.

"Only for this night," the pirate answered.

"Grand, just long enough for me to invite this one to dinner and try to convince her why she should stay."

"And the ship?" Jack questioned, unimpressed by the man's flirting.

"I'll have Javer's look it over and let me know what he thinks. Where can I find you?"

"You're best efforts should put you at the Lion's Head tavern," Jack answered with a wicked grin.

Oliver nodded before reclaiming his position behind the counter. "Dinner is served promptly at seven, Sabine. However, I shall send over something proper for you to wear prior to that time."

Jack pressed his palms together and bowed his head slightly before ushering Sabine back out onto the decks.

"Why did you bring me here?" she queried once they were back out under the morning's sun.

"_The Lucille_ won't be worth much because of her age and the damage done to her, but if we didn't get her in a port soon, she'd be at the bottom of the ocean, where she would be worth a whole lot less."

"No," Sabine amended, "Why did you bring me here, to the shipping office? You didn't need me to come with you to inform Mr. Adoza of your arrival or your intentions."

"Oh that," Jack shrugged it off as he mounted the gangway leading back up to the ship. "I thought you and the young Mr. Turner could use some time apart from each other."

At that she fell silent. She hadn't realized the uncomfortable silence between then had extended so much that others had begun to notice it.

"Not to fear, luv. I doubt the rest of the crew realizes what's afoot," Jack eased her conscious as if he were able to read her very thoughts. "And even if they did, none of them would care."

They hadn't been gone for long, but already the hands of the ship had been reduced to the skeleton crew that made up the current watch. Anna-Maria had made her way into the town, and after a quick survey of the upper deck, and upon entering her quarters to find them empty, Sabine deduced even Will was off.

She gathered the clothes she had purchased in Tortuga, stuffing them into her satchel before securing her sword on one hip, and her pistol on the other. She had tried to launder them while at sea but found the task much more impossible than she originally believed. A clean body would feel even better inside clean clothing.

Convinced she had everything she would need for the next twenty-four hours, Sabine made her way back to the upper deck. Jack remained, giving the men left behind orders no doubt. To her right, _The Lucille_ was sitting lower in the water than before. _If they do not hurry, there will be nothing left to sell, but the mast,_ she mused and departed _The Pearl._

She would find a place to wash her clothes, then buy a room at the local inn. Under the influence of a hot bath and a stable bed, she hoped to make sense of the mess that had recently become her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 15

Sabine stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her curly hair was washed and neatly arranged atop her head, so the tight ringlets cascaded down the sides, accentuating her cheekbones. Covering her freshly scrubbed body, was a peach hued dinner dress complete with a matching shawl and hat that remained on the bed near the box the dress had arrived it.

Anna-Maria had delivered the garment, after receiving it from Oliver's man as he had promised. It took her nearly an hour to convince Sabine to go to dinner, and nearly and hour after that to get everything fitted into the corset and dress, and to style her hair just so.

"He will be insane with jealous," Anna-Maria informed admiring her partial creation from the side of the mirror.

"Even if I did wish to make him jealous, which I don't, I doubt it would be possible since he hardly knows me. I don't know him, I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Because it is just a dinner invitation. You have to eat anyway. You might as well eat in the presence of a rich, handsome man, and it's not him that will be jealous."

Sabine's eyes moved from her image, to her newly found friend, and frowned. "I do not wish to make him jealous either," she stated knowing full well who the mystery party was.

"Sabine, my dear, you have much to learn about men," Anna-Maria crossed to stretch herself across the bed. "You mistake was in letting Will know your feelings for him. Any power you had over him is gone. He controls the game now, not you."

"I am not playing a game, Anna."

"Of course you are, we all are. I play it with Jack, he plays it with me. Elizabeth played it with Will, Norrington played it with her… it's inevitable. That's what love is… it is nothing more than a game we play at. Some just happen to be better player than other."

Sabine gave a soft sigh, but decided not to press the matter. _Perhaps Anna was right, maybe this was all a game at someone's sick design._

"Come," Anna-Maria took the young woman's hand, "Your carriage awaits." 

The women made their way from Sabine's room down the short hallway to the stairs. Two working girls took notice as the young pirate in training passed. Their expressions ones of sneering contempt, but one icy look from Anna silenced any nastiness that was ready to spill from their lips. Sabine took no notice of any of them, or of anything. Not until she literally bumped into Will.

He was on his way to the front of the inn to wait for Jack. He had taken for granted that like Anna-Maria, Sabine would be joining them for supper, but one look at his friend's attire, and he knew she wasn't dressed to dine with them.

"Sabine?" 

"Hello Will."

"Where are you going?" the Blacksmith wished he could shove the words back in his mouth. He could tell from the increased straightness in her shoulders that his tone took on the sounds of accusation, instead of question.

"I am going to dinner if you must know," she replied as curtly as possible. 

"With who?" he demanded. He knew he was traveling down the wrong path, but it seemed his mouth had abandoned the council of his brain and gave voice to the wound building in his heart.

"Oliver Adoza," Anna-Maria happily replied.

"The shipping merchant?"

"Si," the woman chimed together. 

"He's old," Will blurted out, his fingers wrapping around Sabine's arm to keep her from moving away. "He's old enough to be your father."

"But he's not my father. Thanks to you, my father is dead." 

She snatched her arm away, but there was no longer a need. After the utterance of her last sentence, Will's grip all but dropped away. They were words that lived in his heart for the past few months, but never did he think he would hear them from Sabine. Un-apologetically she turned from him and continued outside. The indifferent look he was used to seeing on Anna's face was replaced with what could only pass for pity before she turned and left him as well.

He too moved to the doorway and watched as the coach driver helped Sabine into the back of the carriage, before mounting the buckboard and reigning the horse forward. As the coach lurched into motion, as Will watched from the entrance, she never once turned her eyes back in his direction. 

* * *

Sabine felt sorry for her words to Will. They achieved the desired affect, the hung dog look on his face attested to that, and at the time she meant every syllable, but the lone carriage ride afforded her time to consider her actions. Although she believed Will Turner had earned the cruel words, she still felt sorry for saying them. Her inner lashings, however, were put on hold when Oliver Adoza's home came into view.

It was grander than anything she had ever seen in her life, even more so than the Governor's mansion. A tall iron fence encompassed acres of lush green grass, and way back resting between the cooling shades of numerous trees was a three story mansion. She could see stables off to the side, and a smaller version of the huge mansion to the back.

The carriage rode through the open gate that swung from brick columns on either side; and the two horses trotted down the graveled path to the front of the house. The stifling heated air of Aruba seemed to give way to a cooling fresh breeze as they passed under the trees. She hadn't known what to expect, hadn't given it much thought, but she definitely hadn't expected the amazing sight before her.

The carriage came to a stop, and Sabine had to stop herself and wait for the driver to open her door. 

"He is expecting you," he stated and gestured to the walkway.

The young artist followed the stone pathway that led to the stairs, and took them to the front door. On the porch to her right was a swing suspended from two thick chains on either side, and connected to thick hooks in the ceiling. The porch itself wrapped around on either side, making her think it possibly went around all the way to the back. The door opened before she reached it, and another servant stood on the other side waiting for her to enter.

"Good evening miss, right this way."

The young woman curtsied, then quickly turned on her heels and led the way down a long hallway to a room with bay windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor. They were opened, pulled inward and secured so the pane wouldn't slam against the wall and shatter. Upon entering the room, Sabine could smell the salt, and knew without crossing to the window that they gave a view of the ocean.

"Mr. Adoza will be with you directly. Would you like some refreshments, or brandy?"

"No thank you."

The young girl curtsied once more before quickly taking her leave, giving Sabine an opportunity to look around. The room was elaborately decorated, with landscape pictures hanging on the two windowless walls. Across from the bay windows with the ocean view was a fireplace, a portrait of Oliver hung overhead. A gaming table was arranged on one side of the room, a small bar on the other. Next to the bar sat a closed harpsichord. 

It was larger than the one in Sabine's home, looking more like a grand piano than the square box she hand. It also looked to be in better condition, as the redwood shone with a glossy finish. It was also more temptation than the young woman could resist, as she crossed to the instrument and ran her hands along the covered keyboard.

It felt like silk to fingers that eagerly opened the cover. She continued to stand as her fingers stroked the reversed black and white keys, only sitting after she pushed too hard and the first note rang out in the room. She hesitated at first, her fingers in the correct position to begin, but not quite touching. 

Then she thought of her father, and how he would love to work in his study to the sounds of her music filling the house. Other times he would join her in the sitting room, listen quietly and applauding loudly at the end of each song, as if she were giving her own concerto.

The music flowed through her, from her heart, up to her brain, and back down and out through her fingers as they played over the keys. Each eliciting the proper note needed to fill the room with beautiful harmonic sounds. Beethoven's Sonata 14, Adagio Sostenuto filled the room, her skillful fingers not only extracting sound, but feelings from the melodious song.

So caught up in the moment, and the song, Sabine took no notice of Oliver entering the room until the last chord sounded and his applause took over. She started, all but leaping from the seat. Her fingers pulling back like the keys she just finished stroking were hot to the touch.

"I… I'm sorry, Senor…I--"

Oliver smiled and waved off the stammered apology. "Please, do not apologize for such beautiful music. I bought that, thinking one day I would learn to play. That was over five years ago, and today is the first time I have heard it speak."

Sabine smiled softly, trying not blush under the compliment. 

"I knew when I saw you, that you were beautiful, I had no idea you had talent to match. Were did you learn to play?"

"My father paid for the best tutor in Jamaica."

Oliver's smile softened as he crossed to the harpsichord and offered his hand. Once Sabine's was fitted against his palm, he helped her up and softly kissed the back. "It shows my dear Mademoiselle… it shows."

He pulled her from behind the instrument, his eyes drinking in the flesh that was put on display by the corseted dress.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear."

"Thank you. And thank you for the dress, it's beautiful."

"You pay it too great a compliment. A dress is only as beautiful as the creature it adorns," Oliver adjusted the hand in his, repositioning it at the crock of his arm. "It's such a lovely day, I thought we might enjoy dinner outside. Any objections?"

"That sounds lovely," she agreed.

"Bon," he gave her hand a squeeze. "We shall enjoy a lovely dinner, with a lovely back drop and company. And perhaps I shall get to know this young woman pirate better."

"Perhaps," Sabine agreed.

"Perhaps, I can convince this young woman pirate to stay and see all that Aruba has to offer."

On that Sabine remained silent, and her coyness was met with rich resounding laughter from her dinner host.

* * *

Will toyed with the pint sitting before him. He had eaten alone in the tavern hoping solace and food would brighten his mood. When it failed to help, he turned to the drink closest and dearest to Sparrow's heart… rum.

Three pints later the food in his stomach felt as if it wanted to make a new acquaintance of the world, his head felt light and his mood was no better than it had been when Sabine walked out to have dinner with another man. He tried to tell himself that it was her parting words that put him in such a foul mood, but he couldn't believe his own lies. He had spoken harshly to her, thus making himself deserving of her anger. 

"Still sulking?" 

Jack Sparrow removed the empty pint the sat before the Blacksmith and replaced it with a full one before joining him at the table and taking a long swing from his own mug.

"I've lost her Jack."

"Funny, I never knew you had her."

Will frowned, looked down at the drink and pushed it away. "She loves me, at least she did. Now she with Oliver Adoza." 

"Oliver Adoza is a good man," Jack pointed out.

"I'm a good man," Will countered. "I'm the one that looked after her when her father would go off merchanting. I'm the one who comforted her when she was catatonic after his death. It should be me she's having dinner with."

"Ah, so that's it… she owes you."

"No," the younger man snapped loudly, then frowned and placed his fingers to his temples. "That's not what I mean."

"Will, allow me to give you a bit of fatherly advice," Jack took a sip from his pint, which lead to a longer deeper drink. Will sat as attentive as his inebriated stated would allow. "Find yourself another woman, and take your mind off of this one."

"I don't want another woman, Jack. I don't want to be like you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well… have you ever known love? Have you ever been in love?"

"Love's over rated, lad."

Will snorted and finally brought the pint to his lips. "I thought as much."

"What good has ever come of being in love?" Jack demanded. "You loved Elizabeth, and look where it got you. Dragonfly loves you and look where it's gotten her." Jack shook his head and drained his mug. "Nay, I'll take a ship, the open sea and lots and lots of gold, over love any day, mate."

"You can't make love to gold, Jack."

"No, but it can buy you the charms of a woman."

"Gold won't take care of you in old age, or keep you company, or belay your fears."

"You want to know what I think?" 

Will rolled his eyes and pushed himself back in his chair. "Nobody knows what you think Jack."

"I think you're no pirate… and neither is Dragonfly. I know I said that pirate is in your blood, and it will always be, but that doesn't mean it's your calling."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you on _The Lucille_. You fought because you had to. The bloodlust that comes with the territory of piracy is either in you or it's not. It's not something that can be taught, you're either born with it, or you're not. And if you don't have it, this life will never truly fit you. You don't have it, and the lass doesn't have it."

"You knew this before?"

"Aye, I knew it."

"Then why did you say nothing back in Tortuga?" Will demanded, "Why did you let us come all this way?"

"Because if I didn't take her along, she would have found someone else and gotten herself into some serious trouble, mate."

At that, Will's anger backed down. Jack was right and he knew it. He was right about a lot of things, but as he saw it, there was little he could do.

"She won't listen to me," he admitted.

"What woman ever does?" the scoundrel joked. 

Will tried to smile, but it never quite lit the fire in his eyes. "Thanks Captain." Will stood and pat the old pirate's shoulder before making his way through the sea of drunken bodies to the front door. 

Outside streets that had been thriving with life during the afternoon, were mostly barren as an early evening down pour had driven everyone to seek shelter. The young Blacksmith pulled his collar up, and his jacket closed and ran out into the onslaught. Two gold coins to the innkeeper purchased him a key to Sabine's room.

He would be there when she returned, and he would talk to her instead of snap and accuse her. He would make her hear and understand him. Then he would convince her to let go of her revenge and to make a life with him. He would take her to Spain, and she would become the greatest artist that ever lived. They would be a family, he would have a family, and his children would have a father. And maybe for the first time in his life, he would know true happiness.

* * *

Sabine couldn't see the downpour in the darkness, but she heard the drops unrelenting against the glass. The perfect beautiful afternoon quickly turned dark as massive storm clouds rolled across the Atlantic and brought the torrent of rain. 

That had been two hours ago, and from the sounds of the wind and water outside, there was no halting in the near future. 

"I know what you're thinking," Oliver stated handing Sabine a small glass of wine, "Unfortunately I wouldn't dare send Pable out in this weather."

"Perhaps I could walk back," she suggested, although the thought alone was enough to give her chills.

"Nonsense, it's as black as ink out there."

The young woman turned again to stare out into the darkness. She knew she shouldn't have come. Now it seemed like the elements had agreed and were delivering a just punishment.

"Unless the storm lets up soon, you will have to spend the night, my dear."

"If you would lend me a horse, I would return it before we sailed tomorrow."

Oliver smiled, his eyebrows arching upwards as he took her hand and led her to the couch in the parlor.

"Have I done something to indicate that I will be anything less than the perfect gentleman while you are in my care?"

"No, of course not."

"Then tell me, why are you so determined to escape from these walls."

His face was full of mirth and amusement, but not so much that she couldn't see the true feelings underneath.

"I am sorry, Oliver, you're company has been… refreshing. And the meal was excellent, but I don't wish to impose."

The older man studied her, and it was in the depths of her eyes, and the coy way she blushed and looked away that the truth of the matter finally dawned on him. It was something he had sensed during dinner. He knew he was an attractive man. He'd been assured time and time again by the countless women he courted, but there was something different about Sabine.

For most women it would only take a few compliments before his irresistible charm forced them to play along with the game. Sabine was careful that nothing she did could be mistaken for flirting. So much so that she had to be doing it on purpose. She was giving him no chance to mistake either her words or her deeds, for anything more than what they were.

"It is I that owe you an apology, my dear. It is not me you wish to escape, but another that you wish to go to. It is so rare that I see it, that it is hard for me to recognize a person in love when they sit before."

Sabine was all set to deny it, but chose to remain silent. Instead she leaned against the rigid back of the couch. The wine untouched as she toyed with the glass between her fingers.

"May I inquire as to who it is?"

"I'd rather not say," she replied softly.

"I know it's not Jack."

"How?" she questioned frowning slightly.

"Because Jack is no fool, and only a fool would let you go off to have dinner with another man."

"I am my own woman," she stated in a voice that left no room for argument. "No one allows me to or not to do anything."

Oliver bowed his head slightly, conceding the point to the young woman. He had no wish to argue, not when the rest of the evening had been such a delight. There was, however, something that had been gnawing at him since, Jack introduced her at the shipping house.

"May I inquire as to something else?" her nodded prompted him to continue. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you invited me," she answered confused.

"No my dear, why are you with Jack? You are educated, talented, beautiful, and above all a woman. A pirate's life is a hard life, even for a man, why would you willing subject yourself to these hardships?"

She looked down, finally taking her first sip of the sweet fruit nectar.

"You should be clothed in beautiful dresses and surrounded by servants ready to take care of your every need."

"I have my reasons."

"Surely you are not the type of woman that would engage in piracy to be near the man she loves."

"No."

"And your father? What does he say about your chosen lifestyle?"

"My father would hardly be able to reprimand me since he was a pirate himself. Besides, he's dead," she wasn't sure why she felt compelled to add the last part. He had been open with her all evening, answering questions about his past and his life with Jack. It gave her an insight on the pirate she wouldn't have had any other way. In a way she felt she owed Oliver the truth, or as much truth as she would be able to give.

"My sympathies, Sabine."

"It is my duty to avenge his death. This is the only way I see to accomplish that."

Oliver nodded, "That I understand, but be careful that you do not give this man too much power over you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are a young woman, Sabine. Even now there is an innocence in your eyes… Avengers never remain innocence, and the death of the man that killed your father, won't bring him back."

"I know that. You think I don't know that? What would you have me do? Nothing? Let that man that murdered him in cold blood get away?"

"Trust when I say he won't get away. Our mistakes, our wrongs come back to roust, no matter how hard we try to escape them. This man killed your father, so you will kill him. Maybe one of his friends will kill you, maybe not, but you will have to live with his blood tainting your hands for the rest of your days."

Sabine dropped his gaze and focused on the red liquid inside the glass. His words so closely echoed those Gezana gave to her the night before she left. The woman had all but begged her not to go, but Sabine couldn't hear her. She wouldn't allow herself to hear. Oliver's words brought into sharp focus the cracks that had begun to show in the resolve that had once been so strong.

"Had my father a son, he would avenge our father's murder."

Oliver placed his finger under Sabine's chin and turned her eyes back to his. "You are not your father's son. And vengeance by either sex brings nothing but more pain. If you father hadn't been killed, but simply died, what would you be doing now?"

She remained silent for several moments. She studied the contents of her glass, while Oliver studied her. "I suppose I would have gone to Barcelona. He wanted me to be tutored by the finest artists in Europe."

Oliver nodded and stood, then offered his hand to pull Sabine to her feet.

"The hour is late, and I have allowed the mood to become to heavy," he gestured to the harpsichord, "Come, play us something pleasant, so that we may have peaceful dreams."

"But--"

"The weather is much too frightful to take you back to town. There are four bedrooms for you to sleep in, and I assure you, you are perfectly safe."

After a moments hesitation, she handed him the mostly filled glass of wine and moved once again to the instrument in the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna-Maria

****

Feedback: Hell to the yeah!

****

Archive: Ask first please_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 16

A stretch pulled at the waking muscles in Will's body, as a yawn tugged his mouth. He rolled over, in search of a comfortable position so his body could return to slumber, but never found one. As his body woke, so did his mind, and with it the realization that he was still alone.

He had finagled the key to Sabine's room from the innkeeper, with the intention of being there when she walked through the door. The only problem was the morning was upon him, and she still hadn't arrived. Like sails catching the wind, his mind raced pass any plausible excuse to the one that stood out among all others: Sabine had been injured. It was the only viable reason she hadn't come back last night.

He pushed himself up quickly, groaning only slightly when the remaining alcohol soaking him brain protested to the rapid movement. He remembered the storm last night hadn't subsided until late. Had she tried to come home before it ended and met with harm? Or had something happened to her as she tried to make her way home in the dead of night that followed? 

He climbed out of the bed and would have rushed the door had it not opened first. Emerging from the hallway beyond was Sabine, but dressed completely different than when she had left. The morning gown she wore was made mostly of lace, with a shawl that covered her shoulders. Her dark curls spilled down her back and around her face, to the point of obscuring her vision. She had no idea she wasn't alone in the room until she turned and gave a quick yelp of surprise.

No words passed from either of them for several seconds as they simply took in the other. Sabine looked fresh and renewed. Her skin radiated a healthy glow, her eyes looked bright and alert; she reminded Will more of the vibrant young woman who used to keep him in his place back in Port Royal before tragedy struck. He on the other hand looked worn.

He had the look of someone who had seen way too much, way too soon. His eyes didn't hold the vitality of youth, but the regret and disappointment that comes with age and knowledge of the world.

"What are you doing here?" Sabine finally questioned. She moved from the door, removing the shawl and gloves as she crossed to the satchel that held a change of clothing. On the way she noticed the bed and the way the blankets were disturbed, but only slightly. "You slept here?" she pushed, careful to keep the accusation from her voice.

"I was waiting for you," he confessed turning to face her, but unable to maintain her gaze for long.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk. I thought maybe we could talk."

It was more the softness of his voice that had Sabine halt her movements and give her friend the full weight of her eyes. The last time she had heard his voice take on the gentile tone had been right before he told her Elizabeth was wedding Norrington.

"What do you want to talk about?" her voice dropped, a soft tone to match his. She took a step towards him, but only one. 

Will parted his lips, there was so much he wanted to say to her. So much he wanted to make clear between the two of them. He wanted things to be as they were, but he also wanted them to be different. He remembered the kiss that passed between them on their way to Tortuga, even though it now seemed years in the past.

Staring at her now, he wondered what it had been like between them that night, but mostly he wondered what happened between her and Oliver. Had it been the rain that kept her from returning, or had it been something else. He recognized the jealousy. It was an emotion he was all to accustom to feeling. Always directed at Norrington, and always because of Elizabeth. 

He wanted to grab her by the shoulders, shake her, and demand she tell him everything that happened between them last night. Instead he questioned, "Are you continuing with m--- us?"

"Yes," she replied.

He nodded, turned, and left still leaving so much between them unsaid.

~~~

The wind had been calm most of the afternoon, withholding the cooling breeze and allowing a hot sticky heat to settle over the ship and her crew. Most of the men above and below deck had removed their shirts, although a handful kept them on to combat the harshness of the sun's rays.

Below deck, in the semi-privacy of the training room, Sabine had removed her shirt as well, leaving only the white cotton bandages wrapped around her torso to cover her breasts. Her shoes were removed, and her pants rolled up past her knees. Her hair was collected and twisted at the nape of her neck, secured in place by two small wooden sticks. Sweat covered her body in a fine sheen and pooled at the hollow of her throat.

Her opponent, Captain Sparrow, had removed his shirt and had also rolled his pants up past his knees, but his long locks remained loose and unruly as always. The scarf covering his hair was soaked through, and sweat dripped from his brow and chin. Still, in the heat, he maintained the smirk on his lips that gave him the look have knowing the answers to the greatest riddles of the world.

If the sweat dripped into his eyes and stung, he gave nothing away as he circled Sabine with the precise movements of a Tiger stalking his prey. He tested her defenses by lunging forward and striking his sword against hers, only to swing it around in a downward arc. She reacted as he knew she would, and defended the blow that had the ability to remove her head from her neck. The movement hadn't been as fluid as Jack would have liked, but her finesse would improve with her experience.

It was Sabine's turn to test the water, and her quick reflexes caught the pirate off guard for a fraction of a second. Had she been skilled enough, that lapse would have been all she needed, but it was Jack that was able to capitalize on his own mistake. He parried to the left, pushing her blade up with his as he hooked his heal around her ankle. 

Sabine sprawled to the ground, her sword flying from her hand and landing a foot out of her reach. She scrambled forward, her fingers reaching for her blade, when the flat of Jack's tapped against the back of her hand. 

"If we were in a real fight, you would be dead by now," he teased before allowing her to retrieve her weapon and regain her footing.

"That wasn't a fair maneuver," she chastised. She examined her elbow for bruises slapping her palm down on a mosquito drinking from her forearm.

"There's no such thing as a fair fight, Dragonfly. The quicker you learn that, the longer you'll live. If hitting a man over the head with a bottle of rum keeps him from skewing you, you'd do good to go for the rum."

"Will says there are rules that must be followed in a fight."

"William is an idealist. Idealist don't make good pirates. They tend to die quickly."

Four bells clang above signaling the beginning of the last dog watch and the end of the day's sword practice. Sabine wiped at the sweat on her brow and flexed her fingers. They felt a bit stiff and achy, but she dismissed it as a side effect of her tumble to the deck. Jack sheathed his sword and grabbed his shirt, using it as a towel to wipe the sweat from his torso and under his arms. 

With his back to her, Sabine saw for the first time the scars that marked his flesh from what she assumed were past whippings. Some were faded, and appeared to be little more than small outlines. Others were longer and carved into his skin. 

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"He does care for you," the Captain began still toweling himself off. "He stares at you when you're not looking, and you can see it in his eyes. Not sure if you loves you, although I doubt he's even sure of that, but--"

"Jack," Sabine cut him off, "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"It wasn't?" he questioned and received a shake of her head. "Oh," for a moment he considered telling her to forget everything he said, "Well then, what was it you were going to ask me?"

Sabine hesitated, not sure if she should laugh at the confession of Will's feelings he just made, or if she should ask him to continue. She wondered how much of what the pirate said was true, and how much of it had Jack's personal spin on it. She knew the adventure he and Will had been on, but time had passed since then, and neither had tried to contact the other. Did Jack know Will well enough, or was he confessing something Will had told him in confidence?

As tempting as it was to push the topic, she chose not to. There was something between her and Will, but she wasn't sure what it was, what it would develop to, or if it was meant to develop at all. Maybe in the scheme of things, her and Will were meant to be nothing more than friends.

"What made you become a pirate?"

Jack frowned as if he didn't understand the question. "Come again, luv?"

"Why did you decided to be a pirate? It's not exactly a respectable vocation."

"Need I remind you, you came to me to help you get into this non-respectable."

"I meant no disrespect, it's just… children don't say: 'I want to be a pirate when I grow up'."

"That depends on the child, luv," Jack informed giving her that cheeky smile. "Not everyone is as luck as you. Not all fathers are as loving as yours."

"A hard life is not an excuse for criminal activity."

"No, but criminal activity is better than death by starvation, or counting on the mercy of unmerciful people. For a slave, piracy is freedom from a master that only cares about them as long as they are productive and obedient."

"And for you?" she pushed.

"For me it was the escape of a London orphanage, that was little more than a child work house. It's where me mother left me when I was six, and where I would have died by the aged of twelve had I not skipped out. Work to slow and its that lash. Talk, and it's the lash. The lashed me for just about anything, sometimes they didn't even need a reason."

"I'm sorry," Sabine stated looking down ashamed. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Of course you did, luv. You saw the marks and you got full of curiosity. Fortunately for you, I like talking about meself."

That brought the smile back to her lips and eyes. "Then how about telling me how you came upon _The Pearl_."

Sparrow gestured to the sakes surrounding them and made himself comfortable upon one as well. He was contemplating the best way to launch into the tale but never got the opportunity to begin.

"Captain Jack!" Gibs called several times before he entered the room, then came to a skidding halt. "We're coming up on a nasty looking storm, Captain."

"Sorry Dragonfly, looks like this will have to keep for a later time."

The three of them headed up, Sabine remembering to grab her shirt only as she passed it on the way out. Having Jack see her without it was what she imaged it would be like to have a brother see her that way. Having a crew of men who were still, for practical purposes, strangers was something all together different.

When the three emerged from below deck a difference awaited them. The sky that had been blue and blazing with the afternoon sun when they began practice was now gray. Thick clouds blocked out the yellow rays, and thicker clouds closing in on the horizon all but turned the remaining day to night. 

The wind had picked up drastically and the waters that were once calm slammed against the side of _The Pearl_ and rocked her against on the waves. 

"Jack!" Will called from the helm. He fought against the wheel to turn into the winds that were now filled the sails. 

"We need to drop canvas, sir," Gibs offered, "Take down the sails and run out the sweeps."

"No," the Captain ordered, "We take down the sails and we're at the mercy of the storm."

Jack moved to the rear of the ship and relieved Will from the helm. "Secure the ship!" he ordered. "Make sure the sails are tied fully extended, down, and secured."

Will nodded and went to pass the order along to the rest of the crew. "Sabine!" he grabbed her arm and steadied her on deck as a large wave crashed against the ship and spilled partially over the side. "Stay close to me."

The young woman said nothing, but as they worked to secure the sails ties she made sure she didn't stray to far from the Blacksmith's side. 

Jack turned the ship around a hundred eighty degrees, in hopes that with the new howling wind he would be able to keep the ship just ahead of the storm, but it moved too fast, and quickly over took them. Hard rain fell from the clouds, pelting the deck and everyone on it. With the added rise of the waves over the side, it wasn't long before the wood became slippery, and every other step was followed by falling to the ground. 

Before long, the crew was reduced to holding onto anything stable to keep from sliding over the edge, or getting pulled over by the massive waves. Jack alone remained standing at the helm, and the rest of the crew prayed the experience Captain would see them safely through the storm.


	17. Chapter 17

****

A/N: Just wanted to take a couple of lines and extend a thank you to all those who have reviewed! It's really a treat and honor to have people enjoying my work months later, and keep coming back even though sometimes it takes a while to post. I enjoy writing this story, but the feedback I get from you gals really encourages me! I know not everyone who reads reviews, so those of you that take the time to do so… THANK YOU!! It's the only form of appreciation that we fan fic writers receive and it is greatly appreciated. If any of you have an comments or suggestions that you think would make this story better, please let me know. 

I'm always open to honest/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so please post that too. However, if you are just going to write a flame I'd ask you not to bother. If you really hate the story that much, you wouldn't be reading chap 17, and I'm not a fish, so I don't rise for bait.

P.S. Eradwyn: Chapter 16 was the Wednesday of Chapters… it was just there to get from 15 to 17. J But I think this will make up for it.

P.S.S. A special thanks to DarkGoddess, troublegirl, Eradwyn and The Good Girl! All my reviews and special to me, but these four have been with me since the beginning!

Chapter 17

__

The Pearl was a mess. The tropical storm had raged for most of the night knocking the stern mast to the deck and damaging the foremast. Jack had finally been forced to drop the sails after the main one broke free from the winds and refused to be secured, no matter how many sailors tugged and pulled at it. Below deck, cargo that had been traded and bought on Aruba had been tossed violently around. Some of the crates were broken open, sacks of rice and flour spilled upon the floor, and a hole was punched in the hull where a cannon left unsecured went careening through.

The cannon hadn't been the only thing lost in the sea. A handful of his crew had been knocked overboard by the unrelenting waves including Anna-Maria. Jack had dove into the lurching water himself to save the woman he claimed not to love. He had been able to save three other crewmates, but there were four that the sea claimed that night. For several anguishing moments of agony, Will, unable to find Sabine thought she too had been victim to the waves that lashed the deck, until he found her curled into a tight ball under the stern mast.

She had clung to him then, like a lost child to a parent that has just found them. He knew it was from fear-- which caused him to wonder how close she was to the mast when it fell-- but ultimately he didn't care what the reason was. In the early morning under a moon peaking from the receding clouds, he had gathered her to him and took her below deck. He stayed long enough to exchange her wet clothes for dry ones and tucked her safely into the bed before returning to help Jack assess damage and control.

The sun was just pecking over the horizon when he returned to their cabin to find her shaking in bed. He had climbed under the covers with her, and curled his body around hers, hoping his radiating heat would combat her chills. When he woke it was to find her soaked with sweat.

"Sabine?" he called softly and flicked a lock of damp hair from her forehead. 

She was warm, warmer than seemed normal, even for the stuffiness that was already beginning to build in the ship again.

"Sabine," he whispered into her ear and caused her to stir.

She moaned softly and turned in his arms, her deep brown eyes opened and trained on him, but not really focused. "My head," she whispered and moaned again.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's killing me."

The young Blacksmith examined it as best he could, but found no evidence of any contusions or other injuries. 

"We're heading back to Aruba. We'll find you a doctor there."

Will carefully slipped from bed, dressed and made his rounds to the other injured crew members, including Anna-Maria, before making his way to the upper deck. He wasn't surprised to find Jack manning the wheel. More than likely the pirate had been there all night. To the bow of _The Pearl,_ the island of Aruba again began to take form. 

There were a handful of other men on deck, trying to move the ruined mast to the side as best they could, so they could clean the debris it left. Only two of the five main sails were raised making their progression to the island slower than on the first visit. At the rate they were traveling, it would be at least another two hours before they would make birth.

"How's Anna?" the Captain questioned when Will was close enough.

"Feisty," he answered forcing a smile to cover his concern. "I was able to convince her to stay in bed until we reached Aruba, but just barely."

"And Dragonfly?"

Will felt the smile leave his face and could do nothing to stop it. "The sooner we get to port, the better. She said her head hurts."

"She was lying underneath that rubble," Jack reminded gesturing to the broken mast. "It's possible the young lass took a knock to the head. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Despite Jack's reassurance, Will wasn't convinced. He thought to mention his suspicions of her fever, but decided that was information better kept private. If word got out that she had a fever, assumptions of the plague, or yellow fever might follow. There was the chance that Jack was right, and it was a side affect from a blow she sustained during the fall of the mast. But if he wasn't, Will didn't want to run the risk of being quarantined, or worse, having the crew vote to cast Sabine overboard to avoid being denied admittance to the island.

For the first time in the light of the day, Will took a survey of the damage _The Pearl_ sustained. It looked worse last night, but he chalked that up to the after effects of the storm. 

"How long will the repairs take?" he questioned coming back from peering over the side to the hole a few feet below. Mercifully, it was well above the water line.

"Two weeks, maybe more," he grinned and turned to Will. "Just long enough for you to get aquatinted to life as a land lubber again."

Turner grimaced but decided to let the comment go unchallenged. Two weeks seemed like a long time to be stuck in a foreign place, but perhaps he could use the time to convince Sabine to return to Port Royal with him.

"Or," Jack began as if he could read the young man's thoughts, "Two weeks is just long enough for Oliver to win the hand of Miss Sabine."

Will frowned, "He's not her type."

"He's good looking and rich," Jack countered. "He's every woman's type."

"He's old enough to be her father."

"That didn't stop her from having dinner with him a couple nights ago."

"Sabine's not about to stay on an island just because a handsome stranger pays attention to her, and buys her pretty things."

Jack pondered for a moment, "No, but she may stay if the handsome stranger that pays attention to her, and buys her pretty things, can convince her that life with him, would be better than life with a Blacksmith turned pirate."

"I only became a pirate to protect her."

Jack shrugged, as if the entire thing made no difference to him, and were something he was tired of discussing.

"Why do you continue to live this life if it is so despicable?"

"Because this life suits me, son. For me there is none other."

It was Will's turn to dismiss the pirate's words, turning his attention to the island. He wished he could feel as secure in his words that Oliver wouldn't turn Sabine's head as he sounded, but he hadn't succeeded in convincing himself yet. He would have to figure out a way to make sure they spent as little time together as possible.

~~~

"Where are we?" Sabine asked in a groggy voice as Will help her to sit up on the bed. 

Her head felt like a cannon was exploding shots against the sides every two seconds. It was a constant pain that pursued her into her sleep and made resting peaceful an impossibility. As Will helped her stand, the ache of her head was rivaled by the pain that seemed to scream from every bone and muscle in her body. It was a pain worse than any she'd ever experienced in her life; so severe, she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Aruba," he answered. 

"Why are we back here?"

"Don't you remember the storm?"

She tried to nod, but even the smallest movement of her head cause such pain she let out a whimper of acknowledgement instead.

"The ship needs repair."

"Where are we going?"

"The inn," he answered. "We'll get a room and you can rest."

It was a slow production from the cabin to the ladder that took her above deck. She tried to stand straight, to ignore the pain, but it would have been like trying to ignore the ocean while in a row boat. Every nerve was alive with pain, and she felt so hot, the only thing that kept her from peeling her clothes off was the sound of people around her. By the time she reached the upper deck, climbing the rungs had used whatever strength had been left in her body. She had no choice but to lean against Will's body for the support hers lacked.

"You don't looks so good, luv," Jack commented peering closely into her face. 

Sweat drenched the back of her shirt in a long line against her spine and under her arms. It pooled at the hollow of her throat, streamed down her face from her forehead and soaked the roots of her hair.

"Matter of fact, you look dreadful."

"Thank you, Jack. That's just what ever woman longs to hear."

"What did you do to my ship?" came a teasing and familiar voice. Even with pain digging it's fingers against her spine, Sabine recognized Oliver Adoza's voice. "I was worried you would not make if far enough to sea to beat the storm, looks like I was right."

He boarded _The Pearl_, a smile secured on his face as he shook Jack's hand. A smile that faded when his eyes caught sight of Sabine. He closed the distance between them, paying little attention to the way Will's grip around her waist pulled her closer.

"What happened?"

"She was under the mast when it fell," Will supplied quickly.

Skeptical at the cause of her sluggishness, Oliver tilted her face up to his. The heat against his fingers caused him to place his hand against her cheek.

"I believe this is more than a bump to the head."

"She'll be fine," the Blacksmith countered, "She just needs some rest."

"She's welcome at my villa," he offered.

"She'll be fine at the inn," Will countered.

Oliver gave a smile, but it held a challenge instead of the warmth from before, "On the contrary, she already has a room and bed. She was quite comfortable on her last visit."

"We'll be fine," Will seethed through clenched teeth and pushed past the older man.

"I could send my personal surgeon by later?"

Will ignored him and helped Sabine navigate the gangway of the ship, before escorting her to the Red Canon Inn. With Will gone, the playfulness of Oliver returned.

"I almost expected him to drop his trousers and piss a circle round her feet," Oliver joked overcome by the humor of the situation.

"As fun as it may be to bait Mr. Turner, a word of advice, mind your hand. He may be a pup, but he's got sharp fangs."

"Yes well, I'll have Carlos assess the damage, will tomorrow be soon enough?"

"Aye, that'll do," Jack agreed.

The men seized each other's right forearm in the form of some ancient secret shake. Oliver headed back to the gang plank, but paused and turned back to Jack for parting comment.

"The offer for my surgeon stands for Miss Arroyo, should the need arise."

With his hands pressed together, Jack gave his famous mischievous smile and a quick bow of the head.

~~~

Sabine was as close to naked as a woman could be and still have clothes on. Her white cotton shirt barely covered her thighs; a result of her constant movement. The sheet that Will pulled up over her body had been shoved to the foot of the bed. He kicked the door closed, and moved to the table by the bed. In one hand he carried a bowl of steaming hot stew. Three extra shillings to the cook ensured the liquid was loaded with meats and vegetables. In his other hand was a pail of cool water.

Will set everything down and moved the only chair in the room to the bed. He dipped a mug into the pail, and set it on the table next to the stew before following it with one of his kerchiefs. He pressed the wet cloth to her forehead, mopping up the sweat that lined her brow, before trailing it down her cheek to her throat. 

"How are you feeling?" he questioned seeing her eyes open and focused on him.

"Hot… achy… my head feels like it's about to split."

"I brought you some stew. I'm going to sit you up so you can eat some of it."

He moved slow, seizing her under her arms and pulling her up, but she still moaned with pain the movement brought. Once she was positioned, and the pillows made her as comfortable as possible he retrieved the stew and spoon and exchanged his seat on the chair for the bed next to her.

It was a slow progression, it seemed to hurt her just to swallow, but twenty minutes later and she managed to down two thirds of the stew. Two minutes after that and he held her hair back as she retched the food back into a chamber pot. She collapsed back to the pillows, tears streaming down her face. 

He had been able to fool himself into agreeing with Jack. To believe that her weakness and headache was a side effect from being hit by the mast on it's way to collapse, but not longer. There was something wrong with Sabine that had nothing to do with external forces. There was something hurting her from the inside.

"Am I dying?" she whimpered softly.

"No," he assured wiping her mouth.

" I don't want to die yet, there's too much… too much I haven't seen. I want to go to Madrid. I want to see the great matadors of the bullfight. I want to ride through Venice on the gondolas. I want to paint the ruins of Pompeii and places where the Greek gods used to tread."

"You will," he promised squeezing her hand, "We will. We will do those things together, and I promise I will never leave you."

He whispered the last five words over and over, his lips pressed to her forehead, to her cheek. He pulled back, his eyes boring into hers, searching past the color of her dark irises to the soul that shown behind them. Never had he seen a woman more beautiful, and he knew at that moment, without hesitation he would be content to spend the rest of his life staring into those eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, then repeated it when he saw the questioning look of uncertainty in her eyes. 

The softest press of his lips to hers followed the duplicate declaration. New tears shimmered in her eyes, that had nothing to do with the pain of her body.

"You aren't going to die," he assured again, "I'll get Jack. He'll know what to do." Again he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, then left.

~~~

Anna-Maria's left leg was trapped by Jack's arm. Pushed up until it was almost pressed against her chest. Her right leg was wrapped around his thigh, the heel pressed against his buttocks, urging him on faster. She could feel her release building, but it stayed just out of reach like candle light shining from around the corner. She growled her dissatisfaction, but it only made the pirate grin with success.

"Don't be so eager to leave me, luv," he whispered lying bites and kisses along her neck. "If you hold out, we can reach it together."

"Hurry," she panted.

Her arms wrapped around his back, pressing him tight to her body. Her teeth dug into his shoulder, and it was that added pleasurable pain that pushed Jack over. She felt body convulse, and the feel of him letting go triggered her own release. Her voice calling out as each rippled passed through her body until she was left spent and exhausted.

Jack collapsed over her, his breath feathering against her neck and hair. The weight of his body crushing her as he slowly regained control of his limbs. Several moments passed before he was able to push up enough to reposition himself on his side, his arms seeking her out and pulling her body against his.

It was the beautiful afterglow of sex, and the only time Jack ever really showed Anna-Maria any kind of tenderness. This was what had hooked her, this was what kept her at the pirate's side. He would hold her close to him as sleep crept into his body, and he would hold her all while they slept. She remembered once waiting for him to pass out then trying to slip from him. Even in sleep he clutched her body to his, his grip tightened when she tried to leave. In his sleep he became vulnerable, and in his vulnerability, he silently confessed his love for her.

He wouldn't always go to sleep. On the rare occasion, he would remain awake. Sometimes they would talk, but mostly he would just hold her, listening to her breathing until she fell asleep, then let the slow rhythm of her pulse lull him under. As they quietly lay there, neither of them felt the tug of slumber.

"What are you thinking?" Jack questioned, rolling her onto her side for a view of her eyes.

"I'm wondering if that half of the map you were given is really to _La Samara_?" she confessed. 

"I thought you were beginning to like Miss Sabine."

"I am, I do... but just because I like someone doesn't mean I take everything she says on faith. We've only known her for a month."

"Yes, but Will has known her most of his life," Jack stated.

"And we have known him for less than a year," she amended.

Jack shrugged.

"It hasn't crossed your mind that she might not have told us the truth?"

"People lie for two reasons, either they are pathologically predisposed to it, or they do it for a purpose. Dragonfly isn't a pathological liar, nor would there be any purpose to lying to us."

"And for how long do we let her drag this out?" she questioned propping herself up on and elbow. "You know she is no more a pirate than I am a milk maid."

"All she needs is one good battle," Jack answered, his hands began to move in slow circular patterns against her back. "Fencing and sparring is one thing. Having your sword sink into real flesh, and spill real blood is something entirely different."

That answer seemed to satisfy Anna-Maria as she crawled over Jack. A smile lit her face as her lips touched the flesh of his chest.

"If this does turn out to be true, imagine what we would do with all that gold?"

A mischievous smile lit Jack's face. He wrapped his arms around her body, and quickly rolled her onto her back. His thigh pushed her legs apart so he could settle between them. He was just making himself comfortable for a second go round when someone pounded on the other side of the door.

"I don't believe it," Jack muttered preparing to stand.

"You are not about to answer that," Anna-Maria ordered.

"It could be important."

As if to confirm the statement, the pounding came again followed by a desperate sounding plea from Will to open the door.

"This better be important, pup," Jack growled throwing the door open not bothering to dress or cover his nakedness.

Will tossed a glance over Jack's shoulder to Anna-Maria, still in bed, but unlike Jack, she managed to pull the sheets around her body. The glance only lasted a tenth of a second before his attention was back on the Captain.

"Sabine is seriously ill," Will confessed.

"Didn't you say she took a blow to the head? I'm sure all she needs is rest and–"

"It's more than that. She's burning up and she can't keep anything down."

It was Anna-Maria, not Jack that acted first. She dropped the sheet. Her nude body being revealed to Will no longer a concern as she sorted through the pile of clothes and began dressing. 

"When did you notice the fever?" she questioned cinching up the waist of her pants with a makeshift belt.

Will hesitated, his gaze traveling to Jack for a moment before answering, "She felt warm this morning, but I just thought it was the heat. She's practically burning up now, then there's the headache."

"What headache?"

By now Jack was mostly dressed and the three made moved back down the hall to the room Will shared with Sabine. 

"She said her head hurt this morning, but now her entire body aches."

Sabine was in the same position as when he left her. She was slightly propped up on the pillows still, but had drifted off to sleep.

"Sabine," Will called her name softly and took a seat on the bed. "Sabine," he called again and took her right hand between his, stroking the back softly. 

The back of his fingers moved to her face, stroking her cheek softly when she stirred, but that was all she did. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned softly, but the unconsciousness she succumbed to didn't release its hold.

"Sabine?" he called her name, panic entering his voice as he his gentle touch turned to him shaking her mildly.

Anna-Maria took a seat on the other side of the bed, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead, then her neck. "We must get a doctor." 

"What's wrong with her?" Will questioned.

"Difficult to say, but I've seen this before back home."

"So have I," Jack concurred.

"Seen what?" he looked from Jack to Anna-Maria, and watched them exchange a less than comforting look. "Seen what?"

"Malaria, son," Jack stated softly.

Will turned to get a confirming nod from Anna-Maria before shifting back to Sabine, "What do we do?"

"Pray," Anna-Maria stated, "That is all we can do."

"That's not good enough," Will countered, "What about Adoza? He said his personal surgeon was at our disposal, we can take her to his villa."

Again there was an exchange of looks between the two pirates.

"I will not just watch her die."

The tone in Will's voice left no room for negotiation, nor was Jack inclined to disagree. He had seen people infected with the virus, and he had seen all of them die as a result of it. He had grown to like Sabine, and if he could give Will a glimmer of hope for a moment...

"Bring her down, I'll get a carriage."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual situations and violence

Pairing: Will/OFC & Jack/Anna Marie

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please_

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 18

A gentle tropical rain tapped against the window, as soothing as the yesterday storm had been violent. Sabine lay on the bed, her body burning to the touch and every nerve ending was on fire with pain. Sitting on the bed next to her was a dark skinned woman. She was dressed mostly in white, from the wrap around her head to the sandals on her feet. 

At the other end of the room, a young black girl stood in the corner. Oliver sat in a chair, while Will paced back and forth like a caged tiger. He gnawed upon his thumbnail as he kept his eyes trained on the woman. She whispered to Sabine in a foreign language Will had never heard before, but the moans coming from Sabine never decreased or lessened.

"I thought you said your surgeon was coming," he accused Oliver, no longer able to take the silence.

"Zamira knows more about medicine than can be taught in any class."

"And you're willing to risk Sabine's life on this witch doctor?"

Oliver turned his eyes to Will, and shot a quick warning look. "I understand you care deeply for her, but try not to test my patience."

"It's not malaria," Zamira stated changing her tongue so she would be understood. "It acts like malaria, but there are differences."

"What difference?" Oliver questioned.

"She has the high fever, and the vomiting that is associated with Malaria, but the aches of her body and the bruising--"

"What bruising?" Will demanded.

She motioned them over to the bed and pulled the sheet back to reveal a five-fingered bruise on her thigh from where Will's hand was placed while carrying her. It had the black/blue appearance that all bruises have when they are freshly made. Will looked down at his fingers before clenching them into a fist.

"The easiness of her bruising... the pains that she has. I have seen this before back home. They call it Dengue fever."

Will turned his eyes from the witch doctor to the woman laying on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him for several beats, but never seemed to focus on him before closing her eyes. Something in Spanish slipped from her lips. He took a seat on the other side of the bed, his fingers removing a lock of curls stuck to her forehead. Zamira gave instructions to the girl that stood in the corner, speaking to her in the same foreign tongue from before. The girl nodded and left the room.

In a voice gone still and calm with stoic reservation, Will asked, "What do we have to do?" he looked up when the silence stretched on in time to catch a glimpse between the ex-pirate and the witch doctor. "There is something we can do? "

"I'm afraid not," Zamira answered.

"There has to be some herbs to collect, or some potion that can be made," Will insisted.

"You do not understand," she began as gently as possible. "There is no potion, no cure for this sickness. Her body will either heal itself, or it won't. The only thing for us to do is to make her as comfortable as possible."

The girl returned with water, a small bottle, and a sponge, all of which she turned over to Zamira. 

"You mean sit around and wait for her to die," he accused.

"Not everyone dies," Zamira assured.

She dipped the sponge into the water, making sure it was thoroughly soaked before wringing it out just enough to keep it from dripping everywhere. She spoke in her native language to the girl, who immediately pulled the covers up around Sabine to her neck.

"We must try to break the fever in her body, by keeping her warm. And give her as much liquids as she can take."

Zamira opened the small bottle and put ten drops on the sponge, then held that to Sabine's lips. She whispered something to her in Spanish, and Sabine weakly began to suck on the sponge.

"What is that?" Will questioned.

"Water."

He frowned, a deep crease of his brow. "Yes I know that, but what did you put on the sponge?"

"Opium," Zamira answered plainly.

"Opium?" he repeated, "Why are you drugging her?"

"To ease her pain."

"Yes but surely there is another--"

_"Oliver, get the boy out of here. I cannot concentrate on healing this child and answering his questions."_

"Will," Oliver motioned the young man to follow him out into the hallway. "You must allow Zamira to do what it is I brought her here to do."

It was with great reluctance, but Will eventually promised Sabine he would return, kissed her forehead and exited the room with Oliver. In the hall, waited both Anna-Maria and Jack. Both of them took to their feet when the men exited the room.

"How is she?" Anna-Maria inquired, only able to catch a glimpse of the woman in bed before the closed door again blocked her view.

"She has contracted Dengue Fever," Oliver answered, "It is too early to say what her outcome will be."

"She'll be fine," Will stated with confidence, as if Sabine had nothing more than a bad cold.

"Perhaps," Oliver began softly, "We all want Miss Sabine to recover, but you heard Zamira. Not everyone that is infected by this fever recovers from it. You should prepare yourself for the possibility--"

"That she may die?" Will finished for him. "You can prepare yourself for it, if that is what you wish to do, but that is not an option for me. She. Won't. Die." 

The Blacksmith bit each word out with unwavering certainty. His pure brown eyes blazing with that same hope. It wasn't that he wasn't allowing himself to believe that Sabine wouldn't die, for him that possibility really wasn't an option. He had just realized what existed between him and the woman that had become his family. He was not about to lose that, not without a fight.

~~~

**She looked elegantly beautiful. Her dress of pure white spilled from her shoulders down her body, decorated with braided, golden cords at the bodice, and a shimmering gold over lay covering the skirt. Gloves covered her hands that clutched a bouquet of wild flowers of various colors, and even though her face was covered by a white lace veil, Will could see the smile on her lips.

He felt his own answering smile in return, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. She tilted her face up to his, receiving the touch of his fingers as they pressed to her cheek. His lips soon followed, feeling the soft yielding flesh even through the textured lace, but it wasn't enough. He gathered the veil in his fingers and slowly pulled it up. 

A scream caught in his throat. It wasn't Sabine's face that stared back at him, but that of a skeleton. No sultry lips covered the teeth that grinned menacingly at him, her rich brown skin was replaced by ashen hued bone and empty sockets stared at him instead of rich brown soulful eyes.**

Will jerked awake, startled, confused and frightened. The smell of death still clung to his nostrils. His own pulse echoing in his head, as his heart slammed against his chest in an effort to free itself.

"Will calm down," Anna-Maria encouraged capturing his face between her hands. "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

She stared into the young man's wild eyes, watching as the fear slowly leaked away and the dream released its hold on him for reality. He took a deep breath and inhaled the stuffiness he had come to expect in Sabine's room. Under Zamira's orders, the large window that covered three of the four walls were kept closed, and the drapes on all but one were pulled. Enough sunlight filled the room from the north-facing window to save it from having the complete feel and look of a tomb.

Sabine continued to lay in a fever-induced sleep. She would wake from time to time, but her words were always spoken in Spanish, and held a note of delirium to them. Will wasn't sure if she even realized he was in the room or not. Three days had passed since her arrival in the house and she seemed to get worse with each dawn. Her fever was at an all time high, and even with the opium-laden water, she continued to groan with pain. 

"Have you eaten anything?" Anna-Maria questioned. Once the Blacksmith's eyes had returned to normal, she took a seat in the other bedside chair.

Even without the shake of his head, Anna knew the answer. Will hardly left Sabine's side, save when Zamira chased him from the room, and even that the witch doctor had stopped doing. Zamira claimed it was because Will had stopped making a nuisance of himself, but Anna-Maria knew better. She saw Sabine's health deteriorating, and she knew Zamira no longer put Will out so he could have as much time as possible with Sabine before there was none left to be had.

"Will," she whispered softly, "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired," he answered.

"Even still..."

He took in a deep breath, his eyes never straying once from her face. He reached out, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Sabine asked me once if I believed in soul mates."

"What did you tell her?"

He shook his head, "I don't remember," he continued to stare her, like she had mesmerized him while she slumbered. "She's beautiful don't you think?"

"Si," she answered, even though she wasn't sure he was looking for an answer.

He looked like he was going to say something else, but he never did, just continued to stare at her as if at any given moment she would wake up and talk to him.

"Will, I'll tell you if she wakes up."

"When she wakes up," he corrected.

She thought to point out the obvious, but chose to remain silent. It still took several more minutes before he finally stood. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and whispered words so softly into her ear, even Anna-Maria couldn't make out what he said.

He moved to the door and gave another parting glance before leaving. He meant to go to his room. As tired as he felt, he was surprised he was able to make it down the hall without passing out, but instead of his room, his feet took him outside to Oliver's garden. 

It was in the back of the huge house. There was a small garden area that was just past the patio setting and just before the maze of bushes. It was there, William Turner collapsed onto the stone bench, placed his face into his palms and wept silently.

There were many people he knew would come and go from his life. As far back as he could remember his mother had been sick, and even though they talked of him as an adult, and how he would care for her, he knew she wouldn't survive. Likewise he knew if his father were to come into his life, that it probably wouldn't have been for the long haul. Part of him even knew Elizabeth ultimately wouldn't be around forever. Out of all those people, Sabine was the one person that he never planned on being without. She was a constant in his life, as permanent to him as the sun was to the sky.

And now that sun might be setting for good.

Will wasn't a fool. He put up a brave front, but he knew each day, Sabine was getting worse. She no longer woke up, she no longer feigned a smile she no longer did anything other than lay there, sweat and groan. Sabine had been there when he lost Elizabeth, who would be there for him if he lost her.

"She means that much to you, yes?" Oliver questioned.

Will hadn't heard him approach, yet there the man was, sitting next to him on the bench. He offered the date held in his palm, biting into it when Will shook his head.

"I owe you an apology," he began again, "I did not realize your feelings for Miss Sabine ran so deeply."

Will wiped his face with his palms before turning to meet the man next to him. Every time he looked at Oliver, he wondered what happened between him and Sabine. It wasn't a question that was at the forefront of his mind, but it was still there.

"That makes two of us," Will muttered, then studied him. "Would it have mattered?"

Oliver gave a grin that could have meant anything or nothing at all. He was good at that, at being mysterious. He looked into Will's eyes, studied the young man as he himself was being studied. 

"You do not think much of me, do you?" before Will could answer he gave a quick wave of his hand. "You needn't say a word, I can see it in your eyes. You don't like me, but then I don't like myself that much at times. You see me as a threat. I don't blame you."

He said noting, simply turned back to stare at the bush maze. 

"You need not worry what happened between us my friend," he stated knowing the source of contention between them. "Miss Sabine loves you so wholly, there is no room for another in her heart."

"It's not exactly her heart I was worried about," Will muttered.

Oliver laughed. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands with it. "Jack was right, you are very much like your father."

Will turned back to Oliver. That one word always had, and always would be able to stop the young man in his tracks. "You knew my father?"

Oliver nodded. "Not nearly as well as Jack, mind you. I was two months away from turning _The Pearl_ over to Jack when your father came aboard. He wasn't much older than you are now, although not nearly as uptight."

At that Will managed to frown, but he didn't lose any interest in the topic.

"It's amazing how much you look like him," he stated sizing the young man up. "A bit smaller through the shoulders, but there's no mistaking who's son you are."

"I never knew him," Will stated regretfully. 

"I think you would have like him. Jack certainly did," Oliver grinned at the memory of the two. "Bill Turner was as green to the water as a person born on an island could be. Jack looked out for him like a big brother," he turned to stare at Will once more. His eyes narrowing as he studied his face carefully. "Has anyone ever told you, you and Jack bare a remarkable resemblance to one another?"

The young Blacksmith raised a single eyebrow but neither agreed nor disagreed. He breathed in deeply and sighed the breath out.

"Worrying about what might be, does neither of you any good," he stated and departed as quietly as he had appeared.

Will sighed again before getting to his feet. He stretched his body, his arms and fingers reaching above his head, his shoulders rounding slightly. He turned his focus to the window of Sabine's room that pointed out over the garden, then made a decision. He began gathering some of the flora. Zamira wanted to keep her room warm in an effort to drive out the heat, but just because if felt like a tomb, didn't mean it had to smell like one.

~~~

Her body felt light, but at the same time, her limbs felt heavy. It took her three tries before she was able to move her arm, and even then she wasn't able to pull it from the weight of the covers it was under. The room felt dark, at least there was no light pressing against her closed eyelids, so she took a chance and opened them. She had been afraid she would be blinded, although she didn't know why. Nor did she realize where she was for several moments. The last clear memory she had was of the ship and the storm. The rest seemed to be fuzzy pieces of events that didn't quite connect together.

She knew she was in Oliver's house, but how she got there didn't register, until she slowly turned her head to the left. Slumped in the chair sat a sleeping Will Turner. His dark brown hair that had mostly been captured in a tie at one point, was now mostly loose and framing his face. Dark curling lashes almost rested against his face, and his pink lips were parted letting his breath flow freely in and out.

She tried to call his name, but her throat was so dry and scratchy, little more than a squeak came out. It took three tries before everything finally cooperated so the sound squeezed out, and even then it was barely over a whisper. However, a whisper was all that was needed, for the Blacksmith's sleep had not been sound.

He opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear the sting lack of sleep brought, but soon sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. He thought it a dream, it had to be, for he had just over heard Zamira saying Sabine's heart was probably burnt from the heat. She had said the woman's body was dead, but her brain didn't know it. She had told them to summon the priest.

"Sabine," he whispered her name, afraid to speak it any louder for fear of waking himself. 

"Why do you stare so?" she questioned completely confused as to what he was doing sleeping by her bed, and why he looked as if he were staring at a ghost.

"Are you really awake?"

"Of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be?"

Still trapped in awe, he slid from the chair in a boneless fluid motion that put him sitting on her bed. His fingers touched her face, exploring her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and mouth. He felt his heart beating faster in his chest, felt the sting of his eyes as tears weld behind them.

"Will, what is the matter with--"

Sabine's words were cut off as he pulled her into his arms for a crushing embrace. Even if he mind had thought to hug him back, the sheer force of power in his arms would have made it impossible as his arms pinned hers down.

"Will, I can't breath," she managed to choke out and was rewarded by him lessening his grip, but only enough so he could pull back and stare into her eyes. 

The words on her tongue died as she saw something swimming in the depths she thought she would never see from him, at least not directed at her.

"I love you, Sabine," he declared plainly.

He adjusted his grip to cradle her face in his hands. With his eyes sealed behind his lids, his lips closed the distance between them. He felt her breath in quickly at the first contact. A brush so slight between them, they could have stopped then and pretended that nothing ever happened. Then he kissed her again, a sturdy press of his lips. The kind of kiss that could breath life into a body. The kind of kiss fairy tales were made of.

A/N: What can I say, I decided not to hang you gals from a cliff this time. Don't get used to it. ;-) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual situations and violence

Pairing: Will/OFC & Jack/Anna Marie

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please_

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes it worth it. For all those who are an inch away from hunting me down and beating me down for the increased times between chapters, you'll be happy to know you won't have to put up with me much longer. The story is approx. 2/3 complete. Another 5-7 more chapters should see us to the end. And now... on with our show!

Chapter 19

"William Turner put me down! I am perfectly capable of walking down a flight of stairs."

Even though Sabine continued her insistence her hands stayed firmly around the young man's neck, just as his arms stayed firmly around her body.

"It's only been a week since you woke, and Zamira said you were still very weak," he carried her just outside the great sitting room that over looked the large garden. 

With the doors open, the spicy and sweet scent of the various flowers mixed with the air and wafted inside. It was a pleasant change for Sabine, who was beginning to feel like a small bird in a gilded cage. The room Oliver housed her in was a beautiful one, but it had been a week since she departed the four walls, and even with the windows open, the air still felt like one of sickness and stuffiness.

"And you would listen to her? The same woman I am told you called a witch doctor?"

Will had the good graces to blush slightly under her playful accusing stare. He covered his embarrassment by pulling the throw from the back of the couch and placing it over her legs.

"I suppose Oliver told you about that?"

"No, Jack did. He's rather a clever story teller, that Mr. Sparrow. Very animated."

"I don't think I can be held accountable for my actions, or my comments at that particular moment," Will defended. 

He took one of the couch cushions, placed it on the table in front of Sabine, then raised her legs so her heels rest on the pillow. Next he took several of the other pillows and arranged them behind her back. He was reaching for another pillow when her hand lighted over his.

"Will, please sit down and stop fussing over me," her hold on his hand shifted to his wrist and pulled until he was seated next to her.

Will's eyes slowly moved from her hand, to her wrist, up her arm, over her shoulders and the smooth expanse of her neck. They didn't stop traveling until they reached those deep mocha eyes of hers, pausing for a bit to spend a few moments on her perfect lips. He leaned forward, but stopped before he reached his destination. His eyes nervously trained on the doorway for the interruption. 

For the past week, Will's time alone with Sabine had been all but non-existent. Oliver himself was in the room as often as possible, but when his days resumed at the shipping office, he made sure that either a nurse sat quietly in the corner the duration of Will's visits, or that his servants paraded in an out of the room frequently. He had trained Will to the point where he was sure he and Sabine wouldn't have any free time under the Adoza roof.

"Oliver is in town," Sabine stated. She brushed her fingers against his right cheek, capturing the attention of his chocolate eyes again.

"And Zamira?"

"Zamira will be away for the next five day."

"And Hector, Baltazar, and the other ser--"

Sabine leaned forward, her lips catching the other words before they could leave his mouth. It wasn't a lasting kiss, but its intentions had been one of silence, not duration. She began to pull away, but Will's left hand slid up her cheek. His fingers continued to move until they tangled in her hair and pulled her mouth back to his. 

She tasted delicious, of the apples and strawberries she consumed for breakfast that morning. For several minutes all the world was blocked out. Nothing existed for either of them, but each other. The feel of his fingers massaging against her scalp, and tracing the expanse of skin that was exposed by the neckline of her garment. His fingers were hesitant. He wanted to explore the feel of her breasts but was afraid of impending interruptions.

His tongue licked the roof of her mouth, causing her to jump in his arms. Her body shuddered, and the Blacksmith's resolve not to ravage her on the couch almost broke. He pushed her down until her back rested against the cushions, and his body rest on top of hers. He moved his right thigh up and pressed it between her legs until they parted, allowing him to nestle in the space of her thighs.

His dark curls spilled around them, obscuring their faces from sight. His mouth left hers, for the tender spot behind her ear where her jawbone began. One lick was all it took to elicit a throaty moan. Her body arched up against his; her neck turned exposing more flesh to him. He could feel her shaking, and when he pulled back, he saw goose bumps raised along her skin.

"Are you cold?" he questioned, the finger that were tangled in her hair, ideally fingered the wisps near her temple.

"Just a little," she replied with a slight nod.

He grinned softly, his fingers taking on a more definite stroking pattern. "I could retrieve your shawl for you."

Will pushed himself back up and pulled Sabine with him. His brain told him to leave, but he couldn't pull his hands away from her body, or his eyes away from her face. He wanted her, wanted to make love to her the way he should have that night in Tortuga. The memory of what he did helped to bring him back to himself.

"I'll return shortly," he bid, then departed.

His mind raced. What was he getting himself into? It was a mute query. Whatever the answer was, it was too late for him to turn back now. His feelings for her had been surfaced from his fear of losing her, but though the threat had diminished, his feelings were growing stronger. He wanted to see her happy, and he wanted to see her happy because of him.

Still his mind couldn't help but wander to Elizabeth. For so many years, she had been the only woman in his heart. For so many years there hadn't been room for any other. She would have been married for just under a couple weeks, and he couldn't help wondering if she were happy. He wondered if she would be happy for him if he were to return married to Sabine? If he saw her again, would the love he once had for her come rushing back?

That thought was enough to give pause to his step, which in turn was long enough for him to hear the movement behind the closed door to Sabine's room. He opened it to reveal a terribly surprised Jack Sparrow in the midst of rummaging through her duffel bag.

"Will!"

"What are you doing?"

The crafty pirate looked down to the item in his hand. His brain kicked in high speed trying to come up with a plausible excuse. Unfortunately, Will knew him well enough not to fall for the usual con lines he had on stand by.

"I know what this looks like, but I promise you, it's not what you think."

"I'm thinking you're trying to find the other half of the map."

"Alright, maybe it is what you're thinking, but not for the reasons you think."

Will gave a disbelieving frown. "So you don't plan on leaving her here and going to get the treasure?"

"It's not like I was going to steal it or anything," he defended.

"Jack, your tossing her room. How is that not stealing?"

"Yes, but per our agreement in Tortuga, she relinquished all claims on the treasure. Therefore, I can't very well steal something from her, that doesn't belong to her."

On that, Will rolled his eyes and shut the door. It was almost comical to watch the pirate do a dance with morality. He would continue to try to find a way to keep himself in the right. Or at least not completely in the wrong. It didn't always work, but it was amusing to watch.

"The other part of the deal was you teaching her to become a pirate."

"It's not my fault she got sick."

"Jack."

"The truth is, the ship's ready and if we wait too much longer bad weather will set in for the next three months making the island inaccessible. The men are getting restless for the gold they were promised."

"And what do you tell Sabine?"

"I was hoping you could take care of that for me," Jack stated nudging the Blacksmith in the ribs.

"Oh no," he refused, "You're the one that wants to skip out on the deal, you're the one that's going to have to tell her."

"William…" 

Jack sighed, then paused. It was apparent the first plan of attack was not working at all, but there was another route he had yet to try. One that hit much closer to the young man's heart.

"Do you really want to see Dragonfly become a full fledged pirate? You almost lost her to the fever. According to Zamira her heart has been permanently weakened from the days of her high temperature… a pirates life is strenuous on the most healthy of men."

"She has a strong will," he countered.

"Strength of will isn't enough to see her through."

"It was enough to see me through to find Elizabeth."

"Yes, for a short time…" he amended. "Not too mention her reasoning."

"I understand her need to avenge her father's murder. It's more of a noble reason than any of the men aboard your ship. Yourself included."

"It's revenge, Will. You can dress it up anyway you want."

"Like the revenge you took on Barbosa."

"Barbosa got my crew to mutiny and stole my ship. Dragonfly's father was killed because he betrayed his Captain. That hardly puts him in the right."

Will opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. With a soft sigh, he dropped onto the bed. His fingers combing through his hair to push it back from his face. 

"I don't know, Jack. I don't agree with this."

"So you want her to become like me?"

"No!" Will answered quickly. So quickly, Jack took slight offense, but succeeded in not letting it show. "It's just… she's going to be upset. She's going to be very upset."

Jack nodded. "I see, and you're frightened of her."

"I most certainly am not," Will quipped.

"It's perfectly understandable, she can be a bit… mannish. And you are at times so very… refined."

"I am not afraid of Sabine."

"Good. Then it's settled," Jack concluded rubbing his hands together eagerly. "You'll tell me where the map is, I'll go get the treasure and bring it back. Meanwhile, you'll fill Dragonfly in on our little change in the plan."

"Are you sure you're not the one that's afraid of Sabine?" Will questioned.

"Nonsense, it's just you know her so much better than I do. She'll take it a lot better coming from you."

"I'm not so sure about that," the young man muttered getting to his feet.

"So," Jack grinned, "Where's the other half of the map?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. I have it. I took it for safe keeping not long after she took ill."

Jack nodded. "No wonder I couldn't find it. Just make sure you wait a few hours before saying anything to her. Possibly after lunch."

"In other words make sure to give you enough time to sneak away."

"It will be broad daylight… you can't sneak in broad daylight."

Will raised a knowing eyebrow. "I'm sure the crew of the Interceptor would disagree."

~~~

Oliver, Will and Sabine sat at the dining room table along with the remains of lunch. The cooks it seemed had outdone themselves with the chickens that had been baked to perfection and the assortment of plantains, melons and other vegetables. It was the first meal Sabine had consumed fully since her recovery, while Will, who normally had a healthy share, didn't do much more than push his food around his plate.

The conversation over lunch was monopolized by Sabine and Oliver as he explained to her the finer points of owning a shipping yard, and she told of the road she would have taken had vengeance not changed her path.

"Are you well, Mr. Turner?" Oliver queried noticing the food still left on the young man's plate.

"Yes, thank you."

"I do hope you aren't coming down with anything."

Sabine gave a smile and a wink in Will's direction. "I believe Mr. Turner's mind is preoccupied elsewhere. At least it has been for most of the morning."

"Ah," Oliver nodded, "Let me assure you my dear boy, you will find plenty to do until Jack returns."

"Until Jack returns from where?" Sabine questioned.

Will's eyes widened. He thought to say something, tried to think of any sign or warning he could give to Oliver that would signal him no to reveal the information he had.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He left this morning. Wouldn't say were he was going, but judging from the ear splitting grin on his face, I would say there was gold involved."

Sabine frowned. _Where could Jack have possibly run off…_ The realization hit her in the face like a hard slap. There was only one thing that would have pulled the pirate away, and only one person who could have given him what he needed.

"You gave him my map?" she accused Will.

"Sabine, please hear me out first," Will pleaded.

"What map?" Oliver questioned. 

"I entrusted you to keep it safe and away from Jack. You promised me you would."

"I did."

"The how does he have it?"

"Did I mention something I shouldn't have?" the host asked.

"Not particularly, but it would have sounded better coming from me."

"Don't bet on it," Sabine seethed.

Her dark angry eyes pinned Will to his seat, but he was not about to back down, or apologizes for his actions.

"Would you excuse us, Senor Adoza?" 

Although he would have preferred to stay and witness the events that were about to unfold, he gave a nod of his head and left the couple to battle in private. 

"I trusted you—" 

"—Enough!" Will interrupted. His palm slamming down on the table causing the silver and glassware to rattle from the impact of the blow. "You are an artist, not a pirate. And no matter how much you train, you will never be a pirate."

"My father—"

"It was tragic what happened to your father, but you must realize he was not completely blameless."

"Are you saying my father is to blame for his death?"

The looks she gave Will was beyond unfriendly. Anger, perhaps even hatred boiled just under the surface. She was like a volcano ready to blow, and Will knew his next words would add the needed tectonic shift.

"Partially… yes."

He knew the slap was coming before he felt the sting of Sabine's palm across his face, yet he did nothing to stop the first one. He caught her wrist for the second one, pulling her up from her chair as he stood. The action forced her body against his chest, a position she immediately fought against.

"Let go of me!"

"Listen to me!" Will barked, and shook her. "Your father was not an innocent victim. He sold Jacinto out to the authorities so he could keep all the gold. He betrayed him."

"Like you betrayed me."

"I was protecting you," Will hissed behind clenched teeth.

"From what?" she shouted.

"From yourself!" 

Still holding her wrist, he dragged her to the full-length mirror in the hall. He turned her so she faced the mirror and stared at her own reflection. 

"This is not the face of a killer," he turned her to face him and gripped both her hands holding them up. "These are not the hands of a killer, and you do not have the heart of a killer."

She stared at him for several moments. He was completely unable to read what was going on behind her eyes. Her expression had gone completely blank. Like the face of someone that has resigned there will to do something horrid. An expression he had never seen on her. 

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do. What I am and what I'm not capable of. If it was your father—"

"—It wasn't."

"But if it were, tell me you would not do the same?"

"That's different," Will stated softly.

"Why? Because you are a man, and I am not? If I were a man, we wouldn't be having this discussion," she concluded.

"If you were a man I wouldn't care, because I wouldn't be in love with you." He cupped her cheeks and held her face in the palm of his hands. "I don't want you dead."

"I'm sorry, Will, but what you want is not my present concern."

Sabine turned, broke his grip and walked out the front door. Her presence in the hall was soon replaced by Oliver who stood just behind the young man's shoulder.

"You were right," Oliver began, "She will realize that."

"But does she have to get herself killed before she does?"

"She is still mourning her father. Give her time. Jack will be gone at least three weeks. You may be surprised what happens by then," he encouraged. "In the mean time I will take her into town, give her a chance to calm down."

Oliver pat Will on the shoulder before he too departed.

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

****

Note: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 20

Oliver compared two ledgers. He checked the numbers of each, making sure the figures were correct, and thusly making sure his profits had been recorded correctly. Since arriving, Sabine took a seat behind the counter at his desk. Her arms folded over her breasts, and a scowl set firmly on her face. He had hoped as time passed she would cool down, but almost three hours lapsed and the young woman seemed just as angry as when she stormed out of the house.

"How long do you plan to remain angry with your young man?" Oliver questioned, his eyes still on his work for the most part.

"That depends," she answered curtly.

"Depends on what?"

"On how soon judgement day arrives."

The statement drew a chuckle from the ex-pirate, and the sound drew a daggerish looks from the young woman. If her eyes had been sword, Oliver would have been run through, but he held no fear of her temper. He had faced down the most fearsome men, one upset woman was nothing compared to that.

"You do not mean that."

Sabine said nothing, her raised eyebrow spoke for her.

"I know you feel what he did was wrong—"

"—You're bloody right it was. I trusted him and he betrayed me. He did to me the very thing he accused my father of doing. And what's worse, he did it under the guise of love."

"You believe his love to be false?"

"He gave my map—"

"—Yes, yes¼ he gave your map to Sparrow. A map he promised to keep safe. But he also promised to keep you safe, no? How can he do that with you on a pirate ship?"

"I didn't ask him to keep me safe," Sabine pointed out.

"No, but as I understand it, your father did. I do not think he would approve of your current choice in life¼ even if it is to avenge his death."

"From what everyone keeps telling me, he could hardly point fingers."

Oliver placed his pen on the counter and gaveher the full weight of his dark-eyed gaze. He moved to the young woman, squatted in front of her and captured her hands, kissing the back of them softly.

"He means well my dear. He was only trying to protect you."

"Until everyone stops trying to protect me, I will never know what I am and what I am not capable of."

Sabine stood and pulled her hands free of Oliver's. Without another word of argument, she headed out the back door. Oliver followed her, but only long enough to reach his employees who were hauling timber aboard a ship with a massive hole in its hull.

"Gustave," Oliver called the name, and motioned to a short man with a stout build.

He was a non-threatening, non-descriptive man. He looked no different than any other walking the streets of Aruba. Due to his shorter stature he was certain not to stand out in a crowd, or be spotted by Sabine.

"Yes boss?" he question, and wiped the sweat from his brow with a kerchief he stuffed back into the waistband of his trousers.

"You see that young lady walking there?" Gustave turned his focus to Sabine heading to the edge of the pier and nodded. "I want you to follow her. Make sure she doesn't fall into any trouble, but make sure she doesn't know you are there. Understood?"

"Understood boss."

Gustave retrieved his shirt from the post it clung to, and took up his new task.

~~~

She sat at the end of the dock where Sparrow's ship had been anchored. Another ship had yet to take the place of _The Pearl_, affording the young woman an unobstructed view of the sea.

Leaning against a post, she closed her eyes and dabbed at the budding moisture on her brow with a white handkerchief. The noonday sun was rising, and with it bringing the tropical heat that walked hand in hand with Caribbean island. Even with the heat, there was a cooling breeze that kept the heat from building to unbearable heights.

Sabine was tired, she knew she needed to rest, but she couldn't return to the villa, not yet. Not when she was still so angry with Will. She knew what he had done was in her best interest. Deep down she knew this, but she couldn't reconcile the knowledge, with the feeling in her heart, and her heart told her she had been betrayed.

Being a pirate wasn't something she wanted to do, but it was a means to an end. And the end was revenge for her father's murder. She knew he had a past, and that past was soiled, but that didn't justify Dante Jacinto taking him away from her. Gold could be replaced, but she could never get her father back.

With a jaw splitting yawn, Sabine stretched, then searched the pockets of her dress until she came upon the small stash of coins. It was just a few shillings, nothing worthy of a shopping spree, but enough to pay for a room so she could rest a few hours.

She stood and shook the dirt from her skirts, then made her way back down the pier, completely unaware of Gustave or his assignment. She made it to the end, but froze before stepping from the docks. A voice she would never forget for as long as she lived, filled her ears. She hid immediately, her heart slamming in her ears and chest as she peeked out from behind the building that hid her body. Her eyes scanned the crowd of men milling about the area.

The voice rang out again, barking orders and instructions, and again she hid from view. He didn't sound happy, but then she didn't think he would seeing how he had been sent on a fruitless search. She chanced another glance, needing to see where he was. As some of the bodies cleared out she saw him moving towards her.

Sabine ducked back and smashed her body against the wall. Her hand cupped her mouth keeping the gasp inside. A wave of panic washed over her body, stealing the heat and her ability to move. If Jacinto saw her... she could taste her pulse in her throat as his voice grew closer.

"I want to be ready to leave here in the morning," he instructed the man walking beside him. She only had a glimpse of him before retreating to her hiding place, but like she would never forget Jacinto, she would never forget D'angelo either.

"And our guests?" Jacinto's second in command questioned.

The two men continued to talk as the passed her hiding place. Neither of them so much as glanced in her direction as they continued on to register the ship at the office.

"Make sure they are comfortable," he answered, then added. "But not too comfortable."

They continued talking, but the rest of their words were drowned out by Sabine's heart pounding away in her ears. She tried to will her legs to move, but her feet refused to release their hold. Silent tears rolled from her cheeks as the gun shot that killed her father replayed in her ears. Part of her wanted to run screaming from the dock and not stop until she was safe in the arms of Will. Part of her wanted to charge into the shipping office they entered and confront him, preferably with a gun, and take her revenge. In the end, it was a calming resolve that arrested her body. 

Running away was not an option. She had come too far and worked through too much to run back like a frightened child. Killing him turned out not to be an option either, at least not at that moment. The presence of authority in Aruba wasn't as apparent as it was in Port Royal, but it wasn't as non-existent as Tortuga. So she chose the only option left: to follow him.

Fear was slowly releasing its grip, replaced by the hatred and rage that she felt for the man responsible for her father's death. By the time the two emerged from the shipping office, she was ready.

D'angelo headed off in another direction, towards the market part of town. Possible to purchase supplies for the ship, but he wasn't her current concern. She followed her query, completely unaware that she herself was doubly followed. 

He moved through the streets like he had been to the sea-side town before, taking shortcuts that lead him to the heart of the less desirable parts of Aruba. In her fine dress and shoes, Sabine stood out like a beacon among the shabby prostitutes that lined the streets and hung over the balcony cat calling to the men below. But the thought of turning back, or giving up never occurred to her. She fell back, adding a few yards to the distance she kept from him to lessen any chance of her being seen.

His journey finally ended when he disappeared inside a dilapidated inn. Whatever the name of it was, would remain a mystery as the post that at one time held a name sign stood naked jetting out over the doorway. The young woman continued to wait in the shadows holding her position. The last thing she needed was to advance too soon and meet Jacinto face to face on his way out.

She waited a good ten minutes before taking the last leg of her journey. Entering the building, she noticed the empty hinges at one time held a door, but it had either been sold for the wood, or destroyed. Sabine imagined it was the latter, by way of a fight during some nightly ruckus. 

The inside, if possible, looked in worse condition than the outside. There was a hole in the middle of the floor just to the left of the registration desk. Part of the railing heading upstairs and been broken off, and what remained began as a sharp jagged piece of wood. The floor of the high traffic areas was worn to the point where the color was no longer the same. What wood wasn't discolored from foot traffic was coated with years of dust, dirt and grim. Sabine never really considered herself sheltered before, but she'd never experienced anything like the inn.

The man behind the registration counter turned to greet the newcomer, his attitude changing immediately when his eyes fell on the young woman. Sabine felt them move over her body and had to physically stay her hands from rising to cover herself. 

"Well, young missy. You don't look like you're from round here," the man grinned at her breasts and revealed a mouth with more teeth missing than present. "Looking for a little bit of company, eh?"

Sabine moved forward, making a conscious effort not to grimace as the smell coming off the man intensified as her proximity to him shrunk. She reached into her pocket and withdrew all the shillings from her dress, placing them on the counter in front of the man. His eyes made the immediate leap from her breasts to the twenty coins. His fingers reached for the money, but not before her hand slapped down covering them.

"You want a room?" he questioned, his eyes returned to the exposed flesh of her breasts.

"No, I want information. The man who just checked in how long is he staying?"

The man proved to be better at lecherous stares than he was at playing dumb. He gave a quick glance up the stairs that was so obvious, even had Sabine not known Jacinto entered, he would have given it away.

"No one been through here since this morning."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "I know for a fact he did, not fifteen minutes ago."

"So what if he did? What's it to you?"

"It could be twenty shillings to you. All you have to do is tell me how long he's going to be here, and what room he's staying in."

The innkeeper hesitated. Again he cast his eyes up the stairs, then back down to the palm that hid his treasure. It wasn't a hard decision to make. At two shillings a night for a room, he had a chance to make in one moment what he usually earned in a week.

"He's just here for the night. Room six, up the stairs and straight back to the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

Sabine's hand only raised off the coins a fraction before his fingers attacked, sliding them to the edge of the counter and into his hands. She turned and left, not waiting for him to count them. The first part of her mission was completed. She knew where he was, and she knew where he would be when she returned later that night. She headed back to the docks and the shipping yard. She needed to return to the villa and prepare herself to the next part of the journey.

~~~

Ten that night found the house silent and asleep. She had said little to Will upon her return, choosing the solace of her room instead of his company. Behind the doors she had been preparing herself in the practical sense as well as mentally. She was about to take a man's life, and she knew no training could prepare her for the moment of truth. Would she pull the trigger or would she succumb to the gentler side of the woman she used to be. She encouraged herself that she would follow through with the plan, but only time would tell if she truly had it in her.

As if by divine intervention, Will had kept his distance from her. He only checked on her once and that had been a quick conversation with the bedroom door between them. Her dress from earlier was traded for a pair of trousers and a shirt. The sword she purchased in Tortuga was secured to her waist, a dagger clung to her other leg, and a pistol was loaded and tucked in the front of her pants. Her dark hair was captured in a single braid that hung down her back.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing. She cracked open the door, peeked out, and saw one of the servants asleep on the other side. She pulled the door open more, but a sharp creak in the hinges forced her to stop. It hadn't waken her watchdog, but the next one might.

Closing the door she cursed silently. There hadn't been a guard on her door before, and she wondered why one had been placed there. It seemed impossible that Will knew what was going on in her mind, but why the extra protection. She wasn't sure if the servant was there to protect her, or to keep her in her room, but there was more than one way to the outside.

She threw open the window and looked out. The full moon was high on the property and lit the ground below her, revealing it was free of any sentries. She easily swung up and out the window, holding tightly to the ledge until her toes found crevices in the brick facing. Years of sneaking out of her own window as a child had prepared her for that moment.

She lowered herself carefully and as quietly as possible, cringing everytime the sword clanged against the bricks. She would pause long enough to ensure she hadn't waken any members of the house before inching down another step. When she was close enough, she dropped to the ground, making a soft almost soundless thud.

Sabine remained in the crouched position, again she surveyed the area to make sure she was still the only one out. Only when she was positive the coast was clear did she venture soundlessly to the stables.

Unlike the occupants of the house, the horses were awake when she entered. She took the dark house closest to the door, saddled and reigned it, then led it to the front gate. She took care to keep it on the grass, making sure it's hooves didn't click against the pebbles that created the paved pathway. It wasn't until she was a good piece away that she mounted the horse and headed for the nameless inn. 

~~~

He crept out of the darkness of the trees that hid them after seeing the young woman take off. He had but one mission. Under the light of the full moon, a man made his way inside the Adoza estate.

~~~

Sabine decided to enter into Jacinto's room, the same way she exited hers. It wasn't hard to determine which window was his. The innkeeper revealed it was at the end of the hall, and after a quick survey of the building, there was only one window at the back where the hall would end. She tied her horse at the back, in case she has to make a quick exit, but it was merely a caution. She had already heard several pistol shots after entering the district and assumed hers too would go unnoticed. 

Again, it seemed fate was one her side. There was a back staircase that was an arm's reach from the target window. And when she reached the window, she found it already open a crack. Slow and quiet, she pushed the window up a bit. Removing her sword from her belt, she held onto it as she slid her body through the opening.

She moved quietly. Her feet made no sound as she crossed the room to the bed. She was surprised to find him asleep already, the loud snoring confirmed that he was in bed. On the way over she had been prepared to wait inside for him to return. The position of the window allowed precious little light in, but it was enough for her to make out both a lamp by the table, and matches next to it.

As quietly as a mouse, she slipped her sword back into its holding, to free her hand. She struck a match and froze, looking and listening for any change in breathing or movement from her pray. Seeing none, she lit the lamp… and froze again.

With the soft glow from the lamp she saw D'angelo sitting in the corner of the room. His pistol was already aimed at her, presumably already cocked. When her eyes tracked back to Jacinto she found him unarmed, but staring at her with dark eyes full of anger.

Sabine brought her gun up to Jacinto's chest. Her eyes quickly moving from the other man in the room, to the one she wanted to kill.

"Do it and you will be just as dead," D'angelo warned.

The hesitation only lasted a moment before her finger applied the necessary pressure to the trigger. The gunpowder in the pan flashed, but it never connected with that in the chamber and instead of the lead ball blasting into Jacinto's face. Smoke rose from the barrel of a misfired pistol.

The flash in Jacinto's eyes was only slow in comparison to the flash of his hand that struck Sabine hard across her cheek. She collided with the ground, where a well placed boot in her mid section left her gasping for air.

"You little bitch!"

He reached down and dragged her up to a half sitting position by her hair. With one hand, she tried to loosen his grip. With the other she reached for the dagger on her thigh. D'angelo fired. The ball of his pistol embedded itself in Sabine's upper left arm. Jacinto kicked her again, and Sabine cried out. Tears sprang to her eyes as she curled into a ball to protect her stomach from any more blows.

"Where's the map?" Jacinto yelled. When Sabine remained silent he grabbed her by the hair and shook her violently. "Where's the bloody map, you lying bitch!"

He stopped shaking her long enough for her to speak, but instead of words in his ear, he received spittle in his face. The action earned her another hard back-handed blow. Her teeth struck the inside of her cheek and blood filled her mouth. She waited until she collected enough before her blood mixed with her spit on his face.

Jacinto stood and removed a handkerchief from his pocket. Calmly he wiped his face, touching everywhere that felt wet. Then, just as calmly he folded the cloth and replaced it into his pocket, before he slammed his foot down on the injury in Sabine's shoulder with all his might.

The scream that ripped from her throat was borne of pure agony, and seemed to leave an echo behind even after the original sound died away.

"Get her up." he instructed D'angelo, "I want her to see what happens to people who double cross me."

~~~

Will came to consciousness with a start, coughing as smoke filled his nostrils. It didn't take long to realize where it was coming from as yellow light danced outside his door. Still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in, he jumped from bed, grabbing his sword as he threw open the door and was assaulted by the hot air and flames of a fire that had engulfed the second floor of the house.

"Sabine!"

He raised his hands to protect his face as he stormed into the hallway. Fire licked the walls and destroyed the painting that hung there. From what he could see, what was left of the downstairs was completely engulfed. A loud creak echoed to his left and was followed by the balcony crashing to the ground as the weakened beams gave way.

"Sabine! Oliver!" Will yelled again.

Beams from above collapsed and dropped to the second landing, creating an obstacle course as the Blacksmith made his way to Sabine's room. Eduardo was gone, the chair he sat in a part of the flames licking around the open door to Sabine's room.

Like the hallway, most of her room was alive with fire. A curtain of it blocked the entrance, and burned the young man as he dove into the room. The bed was already on fire, but there were no signs that it was occupied. He searched the room frantically for any signs of her.

"Sabine!"

"William!" Oliver's voice called out from the hall.

"I'm in here. I can't find Sabine!"

"You must get out—" 

His words changed to screams as the floor he stood on gave way and sent him plunging to the flames below. The house shook from the lost of support and shifted throwing Will to the ground. He looked up and rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding one piece of timber that crashed from the ceiling, but taking a blow to the shoulder from another.

"Oliver!"

He picked himself up slowly, cradling the injured arm to his stomach. He tried to go back into the hall, but the window that had allowed him into the room was gone. All he could see was fire. He heard another large creak and felt the house shift under his feet again. He had to find Sabine, but he couldn't get to the rest of the house from that room. 

It was when he moved to the window that he noticed it. The sword that lay across the seal was gone. A couple more quick observations and he found the pistol was missing too. Without another moment wasted, Will climbed out the window. He tried to climb down, but when pressure was placed on his injured shoulder his hand gave way and the Blacksmith dropped to the ground. His head hit the grass and his world went dark.

~~~

Sabine walked next to D'angelo's horse. Her hands were bound in front of her at the wrists, the other end of the rope secured to his saddle. Her face hurt, her stomach ached, and her shoulder throbbed from the hole that continued to slowly leak blood. The lead ball was still in her flesh and it felt like it was heating up instead of cooling. She had been stripped of her weapons, but they would have been useless to her.

In addition to D'angelo and his Captain, five other henchmen rode with them back to Oliver's estate. She had no idea what he had planned, but they had made a mistake in leaving her mouth uncovered. As soon as they were close enough she would alert the house, hopefully someone would hear her before it was too late.

"It occurred to me," Jacinto began, "That I planned incorrectly. This was of course after killing your father and finding out that I was sent on a wild goose chase. I never figured you would be so cunning. An error on my part, you are, afterall, the daughter of a back stabber. But in my infinite I realized I shouldn't have killed Diego, I should have kept him alive to use as a bargaining tool. Lucky for me, you have more than one."

The plan to cry for help died as they approached the villa. She saw the yellow glow in the distance, and knew immediately what it meant. There was only one thing that could have lit the dark sky with that much light. The horrible nightmare became a reality when they road through the gates to witness the remains of the Adoza estate still burning itself out.

"No!" Sabine jerked against the ropes binding her to D'angelo's horse. "No! Will! Will!"

She continued to fight against the ropes to the point where D'angelo had to dismount to keep her from escaping. The pains of her body vanished in the face of what raged before her. 

It was apparent the fire had been burning for sometime. The roof had collapsed and flattened everything in its path. The fire hadn't been able to destroy the outer brick frame of the house, but everything else was abolished. Tears welled in her eyes and her anguishing wordless screams turned into sobs. 

"I hear it's a terribly painful way to die, being burned to death," Jacinto stated dismissively.

"You bastard!"

Sabine attacked. She lunged at Jacinto, but the ropes and D'angelo made sure she didn't get far. The pirate slid from his horse and approached her, careful to avoid any kicks that would be thrown his way. He closed the space between them, and roughly seized her cheeks between his fingers.

"Do I have your undivided attention?" it was of course, a rhetorical question. "I know Will is not the only one you care about. I have the other two on my ship."

"What?"

"I returned to Port Royal with a mind to force you to lead me to the treasure. After some asking around I found out you had been gone for months. Of course I feared my search would be hopeless, afterall, with you father dead, why would you return? However, after some more asking around I found my answers in the form of a Senora Gezana Montoyano and a Senora Elizabeth Norrington."

Sabine's eyes said the words her voice lacked. She had prepared for everything but that.

"They are waiting for you aboard my ship. Currently they are unharmed, how long they remain so will depend entirely on you."

Jacinto gave a nod. He and D'angelo remounted their horses, with D'angelo pulling roughly on Sabine's ropes until she fell in step beside him. She turned and stared at the charred remains of the house, her tears blurred her vision. Once the house was gone from sight, she held her head down and wept silently.

****

A/N: Hey! Thanks all y'all for reading my stuff, I really, really appreciate it. The feedback helps and encourages. Also, to those of you who sent emails with constructive criticism… THANKS!! I like that you took the time to criticize in a constructive manner, rather than just flaming it. It helps me become a better storyteller. Let me know if you've noticed the changes. Thanks again everyone!!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

A/N: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 21

Sabine felt beyond numb, she felt dead inside. She didn't think she could feel any worse than when she saw her father murdered before her eyes... she had been wrong. She felt alone and hollow, but mostly there was an unbearable guilt. Will had been there for one reason, and one reason alone: her. Had she not dragged him away, the world would still be blessed with his dimpled smile. Jacinto had ordered him burned, but Sabine felt just as responsible as if she had lit the house herself.

It felt like her heart was withering inside her breast, but on the outside there were no signs of any chinks in the armor. She had forced herself to stop crying on the long walks to the pier. There would be plenty of time to mourn Will's death after she avenged it. 

She now had two scores to settle. Fortunately for her, she only had one man to kill for both vendettas. Unfortunately, she could only kill him once. She would see to it he would die, and that he would suffer before his death, but the plan for revenge would have to wait. First she needed to figure out a way to keep herself, Elizabeth, and Gezana alive.

She was lead to his ship where her bonds were finally cut so she could climb down the hold. With one man in front, and D'angelo behind her, any escape ideas were impossible. Besides, before she got free, she needed to find out where Elizabeth and Gezana were. She hoped the pirate had been lying back at Oliver's villa, but in her gut she knew he hadn't. 

He was a ruthless man, and she had something he wanted. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt there was nothing he wouldn't do to get that from her. He had made that excruciatingly clear. 

She was led to the Captain's room and roughly pushed into one of the chairs by D'angelo. Jacinto entered last and closed the door. His dark eyes stared down at Sabine, giving her a once over before turning to his first mate.

"Send the surgeon, then bring our guest up," he ordered.

D'angelo gave a nod and departed, leaving Sabine alone in the room with Jacinto. They stared at each other, hatred blazed in Sabine's eyes, adding a fire that had been extinguished when her father died. In Jacinto's was curiosity. He dropped to rock on the balls of his feet next to the injured shoulder. In one quick motion he ripped the sleeve of her shirt from the shoulder seam to the cuff, exposing the hole left by D'angelo's ball. Dried blood was streaked down her arm, while that around the wound was still fresh as the hole continued to leak.

He touched her shoulder, turning her slightly so he could see it better in the light of the lantern. Sabine placed her top teeth against her bottom lip to keep from crying out. 

"The surgeon will dig the ball out. The last thing I need it for you to catch an infection and die before you can tell me where the treasure is."

She turned her head to the left where he still remained. Her eyes slowly focused on him. "I will tell you nothing."

He reached up to cup her face with his hand, but she quickly turned away. The rejection made him chuckle.

"You are so much like your mother. You even look like her," he stood and crossed to his desk where he peaked out the window before he turned back. "I saw her first, but it was Diego that she fell in love with. Just as well I suppose, I never would have put up the coins to buy her freedom. Especially knowing what a whore she was."

The surgeon knocked on the door softly before entering, followed by D'angelo with Gezana and Elizabeth. The latter struggling against the first mates hold every step of the way.

"Sabine!" Elizabeth tried to go to her friend, but D'angelo kept a strong hold on her arm, all but flinging her and Gezana on the couch in the Captain's room.

The surgeon instructed the man that came with him to hold the lantern so he could get a look at the wound.

"The ball is still inside. I'll have to dig it out," he informed Jacinto, then turned his attention to Sabine. "I'll try to be as delicate as I can, but it will hurt."

"What do you want from us?" Elizabeth demanded.

"From you nothing, from her..." he smiled and turned to face the young woman sitting in the chair. 

The surgeon heated his tweezers in the flame before inserting them into the bullet hole. Sabine's body tensed. Her jaws clenched together, her hands curled into fists. Tiny inaudible squeaks were the only verbalization she gave to the pain the hot tweezers inflicted.

"Did you know her mother was a whore?" he questioned moving behind his desk and taking a seat. "It wasn't her doing of course. Her master owned a brothel, and she was very beautiful, so naturally she was... very popular. I of course was smart enough not to fall for such a slut but Diego... his heart had always been his downfall."

"What do you want with Sabine?" Gezana demanded.

"Her father took something from me, a map to the most sought after treasure of the world."

"_La Samara_," Elizabeth supplied on a whispered voice.

"Very good Senora Norrington. Diego took the map and Sabine is going to return it to me. Isn't that right my lovely?"

Sabine's body jerked slightly as the surgeon's tweezers removed the ball from the hole it was buried in. Within a few moments the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Sabine's vision spun and the room swam as her brain threatened to shut down from the pain. Only will power kept her conscious.

"I don't have the map," Sabine forced out through the pain.

Jacinto signed and stood. "I did hope we would be past this with Mr. Turner's death."

The color drained from Elizabeth's face, "Mr. Turner... Will is dead?"

"He died in a tragic fire accident."

Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled with the effort not to cry. Jacinto observed her reaction, an eyebrow arched upwards.

"So, Sabine, we are back to where we were several months ago. Where is my map?"

The surgeon tied the last knot of the dressing on her arm. He packed his supplies up and waited for the dismissive wave of Jacinto's hand before quickly heading out the door.

"I already told you, I don't have it."

He gave another nod to D'angelo. In the blink of an eye he yanked Elizabeth from her seat and flung her onto the top of the desk. She fought him as best she could, but her struggles ceased when the business end of D'angelo's knife pressed against her neck.

"I will ask you one more time... where is my map?"

"I already told you, I don't have it."

"Very well," Jacinto turned to D'angelo. "Kill her."

"No!"

D'angelo's knife dug into Elizabeth's skin enough for a tiny cut to draw blood in a thin line, but Jacinto held his hand up, stopping him before any real damage was done.

"I don't have the map, but I can tell you how to get there."

A smile spread the pirate's lips, "I knew you were sensible. I just had to use the correct persuasion." He gave a nod and D'angelo released Elizabeth. 

With the desk clear, Jacinto unrolled a map. "Where is my treasure?"

Sabine stood from the chair, slightly surprised that her legs were willing to hold her up. She moved to the map, her eyes scanning the different islands of the Caribbean. She had looked at the map some many times as a child and teenager, she could have picked it with her eyes closed, but she saw no need to let Jacinto know she was that familiar with it.

She raised her hand to point to one island, then stopped. Her eyes again scanning the other choices.

"I don't feel I should have to say this, but as a friendly reminder; if you betray me again, one of your friends will pay with their lives. Just like your father and Turner."

"It's on the northeast shore," Sabine placed a long finger on one of the larger islands just north of the Brazilian coast line. Her eyes slowly turned up to meet Jacinto's. "I hope you understand, that when this is over, I will kill you."

"Take them back down to the brig," Jacinto ordered.

~~~

Will heard his name being called from a distance, but it felt like he was in a fog. He tried to ignore it, but there was an urgency that pulled him from the comforts of sleep. A loud groan announced to his waker that his attempts had been successful. With the return of consciousness waited a world of pain. Waves of nausea flowed in a reverse pattern from his head to his stomach, and Will found himself pulled up and turned to his side as water and dry heaves exited his system.

As his stomach contracted he heard voices talking around him, two in particular, both urgently pleading their case to the other. He heard one earnestly say he was too weak and his condition was too unstable to be moved. The other vehemently insisted there was no choice. The second voice sounded familiar, but Will's mind wouldn't let him think through the haze to recognize it.

Once his stomach had relaxed he was lowered to the bed, but before blessed sleep could claim him again her heard his name called.

"Will, please stay awake, I need your help."

He recognized the voice then. His eyes opened to the familiar sight of Commodore Norrington. His face was lit by a lantern sitting on the table by his bed, and the flames dancing in a fireplace. 

"Sabine!" he called, his last memories triggered by the fireplace.

The doctor, at least he assumed he was a doctor, tried to push him back down, but met resistance by Will and Norrington.

"She's been taken," Norrington informed.

"Taken by whom?" Will questioned.

"Dante Jacinto," came from the Commodore's lips.

Will's eyes widened. "That can't be."

"I assure you Mr. Turner that it is," Norrington snapped, but immediately regretted his tone. "I'm sorry, it's just… he's taken Elizabeth as well." Norrington turned away to face the fire. He felt the pressure building behind his eyes, and above all else, he didn't want William Turner to see him crying. "We were to leave for our honeymoon when… I was able to track him here, but not before he slipped away again."

Composed once more, he turned back to face Will, only to find the young man wasn't looking at him. He didn't seem to be looking at anything, just staring into the fire.

"When he was in Port Royal he was looking for Sabine. When I arrived here, a woman fitting her description was seen boarding a ship. What does this Jacinto want with her, and why has he taken my Elizabeth?"

At that, the Blacksmith changed his focus to the navy man. "I don't know why he took Eliza—Mrs. Norrington. I can only assume he means to use her as leverage to get Sabine to tell him what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

"The treasure of _La Samara,_" he answered. "And I suspect that once he gets what he's come looking for that Sabine and Mrs. Norrington will no longer be useful."

Norrington pressed his lips tightly together. He had assumed once his dealing with Jack Sparrow were done he would never again be in leagues with a pirate. Will could hardly be considered a pirate, but it was rumored he sailed out of Tortuga with Sparrow, and the treasure of the fabled _La Samara_ was definitely a pirate's treasure.

"I don't know what it is that you and Miss Arroyo have gotten into, or how Elizabeth is mixed up in it, but I need to get her back. I need her back alive and unharmed."

"Mr. Turner please," the doctor insisted when Will threw the covers from his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You are in no condition to be moving around, let alone sailing on a ship."

Not heeding the doctor's advice he stood. His legs buckled, his vision swam, and bile rose in his throat again. Norrington managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and though his stomach heaved, there was nothing left to come out. He only blacked out for a second, but it was long enough for the doctor to voice his opinion again.

"I must insist—"

"—I'm sorry doctor," was all he offered before letting Norrington help him through the door.

"You have a ship?" Will questioned.

"Aye, docked in the harbor. Do we need to stop and pick up your things?"

"I'm wearing all I have," the Blacksmith answered.

The sun was just making its first peek over the horizon of the waterline. Twice on the way to the docks he blacked out, the second time left his vision slightly doubled. Every objected seemed to have an echo effect to it. He stumbled and would have fallen, if Norrington hadn't been half dragging, half carrying him down the streets.

His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and throbbed with a pain he had never felt before. Each step was excruciatingly painful, and threatened to send his stomach into a frenzy all over again. Likewise his left arm was kept cradled close to his body, positioned there by a sling the doctor provided. It ached, and walking only made it ache more, but he tried not to focus on the pain.

He cast his mind to Sabine, and Elizabeth and preyed they were both still safe and unharmed and would remain that way until he found them. He wasn't completely surprised that Jacinto had been in Aruba. Oliver informed him that his man followed her, following someone into the less desirable parts of the island. At the time he had his suspicions, but chose not to press Sabine. Now he wished he had. 

"How where you able to track him?" Will questioned.

"I knew he was looking for Miss Arroyo, and I knew Miss Arroyo was with Sparrow. All I had to do was track Sparrow's ship. It's not everyday that sailors come upon a ship with black sails. However, now Sparrow has gone one way and it would seem Jacinto has gone the other."

"I know where he is. More directly I know where he's going to be."

Will stopped him. Partially to rest as he let his body sink to the ground and stability, but also to remove his vest. He pulled at the bottom stitching, separating the lining enough to pull out a map and hand it to Norrington.

"What is this?"

"The map to where Sabine is taking Jacinto. The map to _La Samara_."

Norrington looked over the map, then turned his attention down to the aligning Blacksmith. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his shirt was already dampened down the middle of his back and he panted with exhaustion.

"Where did you get that?"

"I made a copy of the map before she gave it to Jack."

"Mr. Turner—"

"—No."

"William you are not well. You can barely walk, you can't see straight… With any luck now that I know where they are going I will be able to catch up with them, maybe even bet them there and set a trap. What good will you be to them? To me?"

By shear force of willpower, William Turner pushed himself to his feet. "He took Sabine, and he took Elizabeth. I am going with you."

Norrington wanted to disagree further but chose not to. He recognized the look of determination in the young man's eyes. It was the same look he gave to his those in Port Royal who advised him not to go after Elizabeth.

"Come along then," he resumed his post at helping the Blacksmith walk. 

~~~

Sparrow checked his compass, then the bearings against the sun's position and the map. A grin spread his lips from ear to ear. The _Pearl_ cut through the water, pushed onward by strong winds from the west. If his luck held through the day and into the night, they would arrive at their destination by the following morning. 

"When do you plan on telling the crew what it is we are going to collect?" Anna-Maria asked coming to a stop by the helm.

Jack held his tongue, waiting until both Cotton and his bird were well out of ear shot. He did a quick survey of the deck to make sure no one else was eavesdropping before answering.

"I haven't really decided, luv. I might wait until we are safely back in Aruba before spring that one."

"Have you figured out who's going diving for the treasure?"

Jack turned the map over. 'X' marked the spot, but it marked it over a small lake. There was no way of knowing how deep the lake was, or where the treasure was located under the surface. 

"Are you volunteering, luv?" he questioned capturing her chin and giving it a squeeze only to have her bat his hand away.

She gave a cross look before moving off, but Jack didn't take it seriously. He already knew the woman cared for him, as much as he would allow. Instead he turned his eyes back to the map, then stuffed it down the front of his trousers. He would worry about his treasure divers when the time called for it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend. 

****

A/N: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 22

Gezana waited until they were alone again before bringing the tray of food that had been left to her other cellmates. Sabine had collapsed into the furthest corner of the cell and refused to move. She had a look as if she were on the verge of tears, but for whatever reason wouldn't allow herself to cry. Gezana remembered the way the young woman looked when her father was killed. She had hoped Sabine would never have to go through that again.

Elizabeth wasn't fairing much better. "Are you sure he's dead?" she had asked Sabine, and burst into tears when the artist nodded her head. She had just managed to pull herself together, and the elder woman believed that was only so their captors wouldn't see her pain.

Gezana too was grieving his loss. She had always liked and respected Will, and like Diego, had hoped one day to see Will and Sabine wedded. However, she held herself together for the sake of both young women.

"Girls," she set the water pale on the floor, then offered equal shares of the hard tack to the Governor's daughter and the artist.

Elizabeth hesitated, but eventually took her share of the food. Sparse portions of hard tack, salted meat, and water was all she had to eat for her duration as Jacinto's prisoner. They were fed enough food to sustain them, but not enough to give them any sort of energy. What little she had, had been spent fighting the men taking her up to the Captain's room, and learning of Will's death.

There were so many things she had left to say to him. Things she wanted to share with him. She remembered the day he left as if barely an hour had passed. She remembered the feel of his soft lips pressing against hers. She cared deeply for Edward Norrington, and she was sure with time she would learn to love him as he unrelentingly loved her, but never would she feel for a man the way she felt for Will.

Even before he confessed his love over a year ago, he had a power over her. Just his presence had been enough to quicken her heartbeat. While an innocent look from his chocolate eyes was enough to bring the blood rushing to her cheeks in a blush as inappropriate thoughts took root in her mind.

Elizabeth had never taken the time to tell Will exactly what he meant to her after their adventure with Jack. She always meant to, but she always assumed she would have forever to tell him. When her father took ill, and she made the decision to marry Edward, it seemed cruel to confess the depth of her feelings. Again she thought she would have time, after the wound she left on his heart healed.

She thought of his smile and the way his right cheek would dimple under the onslaught of a full grin. She thought of the way his brown eyes were so expressive and open, and how she was able to see everything he was thinking through the window of his eyes. She thought of the way he took his time when he kissed her. Of how he explored her mouth with his tongue, and her body with his hands. She thought of the roughness of his calluses on her delicate flesh and the sensation they created in her core. She thought of the way he would breathe her name out on a sigh, and the tears slid down her cheeks again. 

Sabine's body begged to be allowed to sleep, but even drained as she felt, her mind was alive and busy. She tried to think of a way out of the mess she had so deeply delved them into, and not to dwell on Will. She missed him terribly and would for the rest of her days, but her priorities were Elizabeth and Gezana's safety. She had already been the cause of two deaths, she was determined not to be the cause of any more.

"Child," she heard Gezana speak softly as she knelt in front of her. "You must eat."

"I'm not hungry," she stated plainly turning from the food.

"Then that's good, this isn't enough to fill your belly, but you must keep up your strength."

The elder woman tried to comfort Sabine, cupping her cheek only to have her hand slapped roughly away. 

"Don't… don't give me your pity," she rebuked using the bars to push herself to her feet.

"_I am only trying to comfort you child. I know what he meant to you, and I know that your heart is broken inside."_

"I don't want your comfort," she stated struggling to keep the tears at bay. "Comfort is a luxury I can't afford right now."

She knew it just took a second. One flash of a memory of his smile, or the way he smelled, or the sound of his laughter. One brief thought of when she woke to his lips against hers on the _Leda_, and she would be lost.

"How can you be so cold?" Elizabeth accused, "He meant more to you than he should to me."

"Because I have to," she urged quietly, "We have to get out of here, I have to think of a way to get us out of here, and I can't do that if…" her bottom lip trembled, and the artist quickly squeezed her injured shoulder as a way to divert her attention.

"He was tracking you, by following Jack Sparrow," Gezana advised. It was a conversation she hadn't been meant to overhear. One that was held close to the cell when the guards thought she was sleep.

Sabine closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. _I'm so sorry Will… I'm so sorry._ With a deep breath she was finally able to pull her thoughts back to the current situation.

"Jack has the map," Sabine admitted in hushed tones, "So there's the chance we shall met him on the island."

"But he won't be expecting anyone else. Jacinto will have the advantage."

"Jack's no fool, he will leave someone to look out, but Jacinto has more men."

"My husband is looking for me," Elizabeth added. She had no physical proof, but she knew Edward. No matter what, he would always come for her. Only death would keep him away.

Sabine shook her head, "Even if he was able to track Sparrow to Aruba, there is no one alive left to tell him where to look."

"He will find me," Elizabeth insisted, "He's done it before."

Sabine parted her lips to tell her the odds of Norrington finding them were frightfully slim, but all talking ceased when their guards approached the cell followed by D'angelo.

Their cell was unlocked. D'angelo entered, wrapped a hand around Sabine's uninjured arm and began dragging her out as if the other women weren't there."

"Were are you taking her?" Gezana demanded. 

She reached for Sabine's other arm, but stopped short as the white bandaged reminded her of the injury. Without so much as a reply D'angelo left the room with Sabine in tow. It occurred to her to fight, or resist him, but as there was no way off the ship save for a long swim back to Aruba, she decided against it. She would save that use of strength for a time when it would do her a bit more good.

~~~

Will felt better, but only slightly and only as far as his physical well being. His stomach was still unsettled, but he contributed that more to the choppy water than the blow to the head the ground caused. His vision had finally returned to normal, but his arm still ached from where the support beam had slammed him.

__

Please keep her safe, Lord, he prayed over and over again. Shortly after arriving in Port Royal, and being taken in by Diego, a young Will Turner used to wonder what his life would be like without the merchantman and his daughter. Now he knew the answer and he didn't want the possibility to become a reality. He didn't want to try to live life without Sabine, he wouldn't even know where to begin.

He knew she was alive. Had anyone asked him how he came upon this knowledge, he wouldn't have been able to answer. It was a feeling in his gut, that wouldn't go away, nor did he want it to. If it did, maybe that meant she was dead.

Norrington had given Will the use of his quarters to rest, but the Blacksmith knew he would find none. He had spent the past few hours trying to find sleep only to have it elude him, so when neither his mind no his body could take anymore he rose and made his way topside.

Norrington was near the stern of the ship. Not at the helm, but near enough that he could grab the wheel from the man there if needed. He conferred with another man, the two of them bent over a map. 

The frown that had taken up residence on Will's face deepened when a quick glance to the starboard side of the side didn't reveal clear ocean, but not so far off landscape. As far as he could see ahead of them, they were running parallel to the coastline.

He moved to join Norrington, subconsciously cradling his arm when the movement began to jar the tender muscle.

"Since you insisted on joining us, Mr. Turner, you should be below deck resting. We have no way of knowing for sure what it is we are up against."

"Why are we so close to land?" Will demanded ignoring Norrington's words.

The Commodore, finished the last of his instructions to the seaman, dismissed him, then turned to give Will his full attention.

"The map you gave me, has this island as our destination," Norrington began pointing to the map. "This course, out to the main sea, is most likely the course Jacinto took. He already has half a night jump on us, if we chase him, we'll never catch up until after he's reached the island. This way, we have a chance of beating him there."

"There's something I neglected to mention to you," Will stated and moved to stare out over the water. 

He had been debating rather he should tell Norrington about Jack's destination. The two had history, and it wasn't pleasant. Norrington hadn't actively pursued Jack after that faithful day when the dream of Elizabeth became a reality, but Will knew Norrington was just biding his time for the right moment to capture the pirate. He didn't want to betray his friend, but he had to engage any chance of rescuing the woman.

"Jack Sparrow may be at the island when we get there."

Norrington took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, "And why might Sparrow be there? Don't tell me," he stated cutting Will off before he could answer. He opened his eyes and turned to stare ahead of them. "He went after the treasure."

"The plan was for him to return."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Noon yesterday. He helped us save Elizabeth once…"

"He helped you save Elizabeth because it suited his needs at the time. How did Miss Arroyo get in league with the likes of Sparrow?"

"He promised to help her find and avenge the man that murdered her father. For his services, she promised him the map."

"And how is it that she came by this map?"

"Her father left it to her," he answered plainly. "Beyond that is not for me to tell." 

Norrington gave the sigh of a man fighting with everything he had to maintain control, while his world crumpled around him. Will turned to move to the bow of the ship, content to leave him alone with his thoughts when Norrington's voice stopped him.

"She still loves you," he began still staring out into the sea. "She's vowed herself to me, before all of Port Royal, before her father and God, but she still loves you. Do you have any idea what that's like? No matter what I do I will never be more than second in her heart."

Will wanted to deny it. He thought of Sabine and wondered if that was how she felt. That no matter what, she would always be his second choice. That no matter what, she wouldn't be the woman he truly wanted, even if it wasn't true.

"I would be willing to die for her, if she would, but for a moment, look at me the way I've seen her gaze upon you."

He stared at the younger man as if trying to figure out what it was about him that refused to release Elizabeth's heart, even in marriage. Again Will tried to think of words to say to ease the pain that Edward was obviously in, but before he could say a word, Norrington shook off the mood.

"Perhaps if we do meet Sparrow, he can be convinced to assist us… With the proper means of persuasion."

~~~

Only traveling it once before, Sabine was familiar with their destination as he first knocked, then opened the door to the Captain's room. He roughly pushed her inside using his body to block the door should she try to make a run for it.

"Anything else, Captain?"

"No," Jacinto answered and rose from his chair behind the desk. "I will let you know when we are finished."

D'angelo nodded and departed closing the door behind him. Sabine watched Jacinto with untrusting eyes as he moved from behind the furniture. 

"Come here," he ordered, surprised when she moved forward.

He finally adjusted his eyes, turning them away from hers to the map splayed open on his desk. "You said this is where the treasure is, yet this is the same island on this map," he unfolded the small parchment that Sabine originally gave to him. "I told you what would happened if you lied."

"I'm not lying," she insisted, "You were looking in the wrong place."

"I was looking in the wrong place because of you." He turned his attention back to the young woman. His eyes were soon followed by his fingers as they stroked the contours of her cheek

"Don't touch me," she ordered. She reached to push his hand away and found her wrist caught in a steel grip by the hand that stroked her cheek a moment ago.

"Such a pretty girl. I would hate for something horrible to happen to such a pretty face. Tell me exactly where the treasure is."

"So you can kill me now?"

"Come now, Sabine. Do you honestly believe you will walk away from this in the end? None of you will make it off the island. It's up to you to decide if death will come by a quick shot, or slow starvation."

"I have told you the treasure is on the northeast coastline, and that is all I will tell you until we arrive there."

Jacinto seized her face, squeezing her cheeks between his hands. "You are trying my patience, girl."

Sabine hit hard, her open palm striking his face and filling the room with the resounding sound of her slap.

"And I told you not to touch me."

Jacinto returned the favor, his blow brought blood to her nose and mouth, and left her sprawled across the desk. Before she could compose herself, he struck again. He wrapped his left hand around her throat, and heaved her fully onto the wooden top. He climbed onto the desk, straddling her hips to keep her legs pinned.

Sabine gasped and clawed at his hand with one of hers, while the other tried to scratch out his eyes. Breath came rushing back to her lungs as Jacinto was forced to release her throat to still her hands.

Sabine screamed as she struggled, ignoring the pain raging through her left shoulder as he trapped her wrist into one powerful grip, then pinned her arms above her head to the desk.

"Scream all you like lass, there's no one here who'll be coming to your aid."

He tired to kiss her lips, but the constant movement of her head made it impossible.

"Your mama struggled too. She struggled the entire time I was in her. Kept pleading with me to stop."

Jacinto was halfway finished unbuttoning Sabine's shirt when he realized she had gone suddenly still. He sat up, making sure she hadn't passed out. Her head was turned to the side, her dark eyes staring out the window at the sea.

He grabbed her breast, and squeezed hard, eager to renew her struggles. All he got was her jaw clenching from the effort not to vocalize her pain. 

Disgusted, Jacinto dismounted, "You whore," he stated, then spat on the floor.

Outwardly she made no effort to move, but on the inside Sabine was screaming with relief. She had remembered something Gezana told her about men when a rapist had terrorized Port Royal. She couldn't recall all of it, but there was something about the rapist only picking women that would fight back. Gezana told her it was the struggle, and the act of dominating them. Fortunate for her, it seemed Jacinto subscribed to the same desire.

"D'angelo!" within two seconds of being summoned the man opened the door. "Take her back to her cell."

"Aye, Captain."

Again, the first mate wrapped a meaty paw around Sabine's arm and dragged her off the desk and from the room. Neither First Mate, nor Captain saw her palm the dagger like letter opening that had been trapped beneath her body.


	23. Chapter 23

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

****

A/N: _"Words in italics inside quotations are spoken in Spanish."_

Chapter 23

__

Sabine knelt on the grass by the banks of the river that passed through the back yard of her home. Sheltered from the sun by an array of trees, it had been her favorite place to go as a child for a dip in the cooling river on a hot summer day. As a young woman she would dream of meeting her lover on the banks while the town slept.

She arrived alone, but could feel his presence echo around her. She didn't need to look up to know he had taken a seat next to her.

__

"I'm so sorry Will, please forgive me," she pleaded as the first tear slipped from her eyes.

"My love, there is nothing to forgive."

Will's fingers played along her cheek, slowly raising her face to his. She didn't flinch when her eyes fell upon him. His once beautiful face a mask of burned and marred tissue.

"I did this to you."

"No," he insisted.

Will raised her hand, and cupped the palm to his cheek. He turned his cheek into it, as if marking his scent on her flesh. When he released her hand, when she pulled it away, the flesh on his cheek was healed.

"You have the ability to heal me," he whispered.

Sabine turned her body to face him, her fingers trembled as they raised to his face. She barely touched him at first, the tips of her fingers just breathed against his skin, but even that was enough to heal what the fire had destroyed. Eagerly she explored his face, everywhere she touched, his flesh reconstructed itself, until his face was the perfect creation it once had been.

The artist didn't stop there. She delve her fingers into his hair, touching the parts of his scalp melted by the flame. As her hands moved over, dark thick locks reclaimed their space.

She sat back to marvel at him, but the vision was soon obscured by the tears building in her eyes. "Will! I miss you so much!" she cried.

The blacksmith gathered her into his arms and pulled her into the warmth of his body. He didn't hush the sobs that shook her body, simply held her close and hummed softly. His hand stroked her hair and her back, his lips scattered occasional kisses against her head, and her rocked her gently until the crying eased.

With his right index finger under her chin, Will raised her face to his once more. His hand moved. His fingers spread out and slowly crawled upwards until her cheek rest in his palm.

"I will always be here for you, luv. Always." He promised.

His mouth claimed hers, softly moving back and forth until his tongue encouraged her lips to part. His arms circled her body again and crushed her breasts to his chest. He supported her weight as he lowered them to the ground. His tongue seduced her, exploring her mouth. It flicked against the roof and the sides. It teased her tongue, dancing against it, around it and finally tickling the sensitive tissue under it.

He pulled back, his rich brown eyes staring deep into hers. His thumb bringing comfort as it traced a circular pattern against her temple.

"I promise to love you forever," he whispered. "You will always be my Sabine."

He silenced any words that tried to escape her mouth with a tender kiss, then sat up so her head was pillowed on his lap.

"Rest now," he instructed. His fingers stroked her hair, and his voice began to hum.

Sabine woke to someone stroking her hair, and to soft humming. For a moment there was the glimmer of hope. The fantasy that the past two days had been the dream. That this was the dream and before she had been awake. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell, all hope began to fade. Will was still dead, and she, along with Gezana and Elizabeth were still Jacinto's prisoners.

She tried to sit up, but the old woman stopped her, "Go back to sleep child. There is nothing you can do until we reach our destination."

Sabine sighed, her eyes focused on Elizabeth curled close to the back wall with Gezana's shawl pillowing her head. She strained in the dark trying to see if the Governor's daughter was awake, but the absence of light didn't cooperate.

"Elizabeth," she finally called her friend's name and received no answer.

"She is asleep, as you should be."

"I can't sleep," Sabine stated. Her second attempt to sit up met no resistance. "He haunts my dreams. I close my eyes and I see him. I can touch him and smell him and…" her words bleed off as she tried to keep the pressing tears at bay.

"You mustn't blame yourself. What happened to him is not your fault," Gezana assured, even though she knew her words would fall on deaf ears.

"It feels like my fault," she whispered, "He came to protect me. If I had stayed in Port Royal Will would still be alive."

"You can't be certain of that," she comforted.

Sabine sighed deeply, her bottom lip trembling as she lost the battle of tears. Gezana guided her back so her head again rest in her lap.

"I miss him so much."

"I know you do, child."

"He told me he loved me," she confessed. She spoke so softly the words sound like little more than a sigh. "He wanted me to go away with him. He wanted to show me London."

"And what do you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter any more. What I want the most I can never have."

Unable to keep them back any longer, tears finally rolled from her eyes and down her face. She kept the sobs silent, the only evidence she was crying was the occasional sniffle. Neither of the women knew Elizabeth was awake.

Sparrow watched as his men hauled the last box to the surface and deposited it on the rocky shore. The lake that hid the treasure turned out not to be as deep as Jack had feared, only going down a half a dozen meters before coming to rest on a sandy bottom. There were a dozen and a half trunks that held the gold, scattered across the sand as if they were dropped from above rather than placed. Each one took two men to bring to the surface.

It was all the scoundrel could do to keep from clapping his hands and jumping up and down. He hadn't been that excited over something since the Pearl fell back into his hands. He was rich… they all were. _La Samara_ was rumored to have been bringing gold from the mines in Peru to the motherland of Spain. Jack had always believed the stories, but he doubted the actual amount as it seemed to grow each time it touched his ears again. Looking at the eighteen crates lined along the shore, he knew the stories hadn't been exaggerated, they were grossly understated.

Jack left his crew to gather the rest of the treasure on the shore, positive all would be accounted for. Even if they had the notion to take off, there was only one way off the island. Or so he thought.

The strong winds that had damaged his ship heading out from Aruba, had returned. Not a severe, but strong enough to delay him enough so that his arrival to the island was pushed back a day. Long enough for Norrington's ship, uninhibited by the winds to catch up.

"Captain! Sail ho!" his look out positioned at a tall peak cried out below.

Jack removed his telescope from the inner pocket of his jacket, and after climbing to the lookout's post, sighted down the glass. It was a ship, but not just any ship.

"It's a naval vessel," he muttered.

Sparrow had taken precautions for just about every circumstance that could imagined. The arrival of unwanted visitors had been one, but he never thought it would be a navy ship.

"So much the better," he thought out loud as a sinister smile spread his lips. The market price of a naval vessel was twice that of a merchant ship. "Make sure the Pearl is out of sight and inform the crew. Time to have a spot of fun," he added under his breath.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Will stated climbing over the rocks to the cavern with the lake.

It was the same lake that had a large black 'X' over it. At least he hoped it was the right one. They were on the right side of the island, and he doubted there could be two large lakes, hidden in a cavern on one island.

"If this is the spot, where's Sparrow?" Norrington questioned.

"Right behind you mate," came the pirates voice. "I'd turn around slowly, mate, with your hands in the air."

Sparrow's men seemed to materialize from out of the rock, surrounding Edward and his crew. The pirate grinned as he stared down the barrel of his pistol to the man that once tried to stretch his neck.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Jack stated and continued to grin. "You're the last person I thought I would see here."

"Jack," Will called.

"Alright, second to last. You want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Sabine's been taken," Will informed, "Along with Miss— Mrs. Norrington."

"Mrs. Norrington?"

"My wife, Elizabeth," Edward informed tersely. "Now will you lower your weapon."

Sparrow seemed to actually contemplate lowering his pistol, but in the end answered with a resounding, "No, I don't think I will, mate. Last time you and I were on the same island you tried to hang me if memory serves."

"Jack please—"

"—Mr. Turner, do let me handle this."

"Yes Mr. Turner, let the Commodore handle this," Jack agreed in good humor.

"I would like to… invite you, aboard my ship."

"So you can clap me in irons, I don't think so, mate. How about you and I return to the Pearl for one of your civilized conversations. Your lads will stay here, my lads will stay here, and if I'm not back in one hour. My lads will kill your lads. Savvy?"

"Understood," Norrington agreed.

Throwing his hate in with a pirate went against everything in Norrington, but he saw little choice. He had to get Elizabeth back, and he would be willing to do anything he had to, even if it meant selling his soul to the devil.

"In exchange for your help, and if the women are returned alive and unharmed, I will be willing to offer you a lessened sentence," Norrington concluded as he, Will and Jack reclined in the pirate's Captain room.

Sparrow looked at the Commodore, then turned his attention to the Blacksmith, before regarding Norrington again.

"Are you forgetting, mate, you're here asking for my help," he shifted his position propping his boots up on the desk. "You should be offering me more than a reduced sentence."

"What is it that you want, Mr. Sparrow?"

"What is it that you've got, and it's Captain Sparrow, if you'd please."

"Jack," Will interrupted, "Did you hear what he said. He's got Sabine. He'll kill her unless you help."

"That still doesn't seem to be much of my problem, Will."

Will narrowed his eyes. He'd seen Jack play this particular game before. Last time there had been a knife to his throat. It hadn't been fun then either. He couldn't get Sabine's face out of his mind. She had to be frightened, but knowing her she would die before showing it. He just prayed that she gave Jacinto no reason to harm her.

"Whatever you want, you will have," Norrington stated between clenched teeth.

"Whatever I want," Jack repeated with a grin. "I want your ship."

Norrington scoffed, "You must be joking."

"It's hardly an even trade, your ship for your wife. I will understand though if you need a moment to make your decision."

"Done," he agreed, "You help return Elizabeth—"

"—And Sabine," Will added quickly.

"And Ms. Arroyo safe and unharmed to us, and you may have my ship… when we return to Port Royal."

Jack considered the arrangement. He had no real desire to take the Commodore's ship, a fortunate thing since the odds of him getting it after Elizabeth's return, or once in Port Royal were slimmer than Cotton's parrot. He had known from the moment Will stated Sabine had been taken he would do what he must, but there was no need in letting Norrington know it was that simple.

Commodore Edward Norrington had come to expect things from Captain Jack Sparrow and he was more than obliged to deliver upon those expectations.

"We have an accord," he concluded and offered a hand.

This time, it was Norrington that hesitated, before shaking hands and sealing a deal with the devil himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Dragonfly

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

Feedback: Yes

Archive: Ask first please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 24

Sabine didn't know if Jacinto left their hands unbound because he was secure in the idea that there was nothing they could do, and nowhere they could go. Or if it was because he assumed he was safe because they were women. Either way, the artist was not inclined to question her luck, she was just grateful for it.

The pirate was already in a foul mood, asthe winds of the Caribbean retarded his forward progress, and hindered their arrival to the island for almost two complete days. Elizabeth seemed confident that Commodore Norrington would be on the way, and if that was the case, perhaps the winds that delayed, Jacinto's ship, didn't hamper Norrington, but Sabine wasn't prone to believe that. In fact she doubted if the Commodore would even know where to begin to look for them.

Their only hope resided in the off chance that Sparrow was still on the island. She had no idea if they passed his ship on the way, as she was never above deck. She hadn't heard the men speaking of a ship with black sails, but in the storm it was possible the two ships could have been a stone's throw apart and not realize it.

The young artist kept the small dagger concealed in the length of her shirttails as much as possible. Jacinto walked next to her, the steel grip he had on her arm gave way to balance himself as they climbed over the jagged rocks. Directly behind him followed Elizabeth and Gezana. Surprisingly it wasn't D'Angelo that marched behind the two women, but the man that had been their jailer on the ship. Another helpful hand from fate.

Sabine didn't know exactly where the treasure was, she remembered it being in a lake in a cave, but where that was in relation to where they docked she wasn't sure. What she did know was the rocky terrain would provide the best cover for their escape. Unfortunately it would probably proved the most difficult.

She had always been an aggressive young girl. With her mother dying at an early age, there was no woman to teach Sabine how a young lady should act. No mother to keep her from running, climbing, and fighting with the boys. For her, climbing the rocks would be easy. Elizabeth's mother was absent from her formative years as well, but her father, along with the servants, and society's restraints made sure she grew up as a lady. Elizabeth, however, was resourceful when she needed to be. She had survived being taken by skeleton pirates, and Sabine was willing to bet she would be able to survive this.

Gezana was the wild card. Sabine knew little about the woman before she came to Port Royal, and she certainly never did much running or climbing there. She was also older than her and Elizabeth. Sabine feared she might not be able to keep up, but the rocks still seemed to be the ideal terrain.

It wasn't before long that Sabine eyed the perfect spot for their escape. She veered the pathway to the left, over steeper rocks. Steep enough that Jacinto had to tuck his pistol into the waistband of his trousers. It was the opportunity Sabine had been waiting for.

She slammed her body into him with enough force that he not only lost his balance, but his footing as well. His arms went failing out trying to slow his tumble down the rocks. The man behind Elizabeth and Gezana charged forward… right into the dagger.

His momentum drove the knife in his stomach up to the hilt and pushed Sabine to the ground where he collapsed on top of her.

"Run!" she shouted to Elizabeth and Gezana.

She pushed at the body, desperate to get from under the prison. She pushed with everything she had, and was rewarded by the body slowly lifting to the right, then rolling down the rocks, taking the dagger with it. Sabine cursed softly. She had wanted to keep the weapon. It would do little against a sword, and even less against a pistol, but it was the only protection they had. There was no way of knowing exactly how long they would be on the island, and if they were alone there. The only consolation was the dead man, took out two of her chasers.

Before turning to climb she saw Jacinto. She had hoped he wouldn't survive the fall, but the man was proving to have more lives than a cat.

"After them!" he ordered his men.

The three of them climbed as fast as they could to the peak. Sabine prayed to find some continuance on the other side, and that she wasn't leading them up an inescapable escape route. She had almost caught up to them when Gezana cried out in pain and went down.

Sabine hadn't even heard the shot fired, but a ball from one of the men's pistol had struck the woman in the leg. She and Sabine's hopes for escape, dropped like a the scattering stones from the rocky edge.

"Come on," Sabine begged.

She tried to help her friend to her feet, and for a moment it looked like it would work, but Sabine was unable to support the weight Gezana's leg no longer could. They both collapsed to the ground again. Sabine winced as the rocks dug into the still healing wound on her shoulder.

Elizabeth returned to them, and together to two young women pulled Gezana to her feet. They moved forward, but it was near impossible for them to get far. The path that Sabine counted one to aid them, barred them instead. Behind, they heard the sounds of Jacinto and his men, gaining on them.

"Leave me," Gezana ordered.

"We're almost there. We just have a little further to go," Sabine encouraged.

She glanced over her shoulder, the gap between them was definitely shrinking. Even if they made it to the top, and even if there was someplace to go from there, it would only be a matter of time before they were caught again.

"You can not escape and carry me," she stopped moving, settling her weight so the women were no longer able to carry her.

"Gezana, please, it's only a little further."

The old woman smiled and caressed Sabine's cheek. "That's more than I have left in me."

"Sabine we have to go," Elizabeth stated, her eyes on the progress of the men. The distance that separated them was dwindling rapidly. In a matter of minutes it would be completely gone.

"Go," Gezana ordered.

"No," Sabine protested. She tried to haul Gezana to her feet, but the woman refused to be moved.

"Go," she repeated, "Elizabeth take her," she added when it was apparent Sabine wouldn't leave.

The Governor's daughter wasted no time in taking her friend's arm and pulling her away. Sabine's eyes welled with tears as she began climbing again. She followed Elizabeth to the top, her eyes forward the entire way. If she looked back, she would go back, as part of her already ached to do.

Elizabeth reached the peak and pulled herself up, then reached back down to help up Sabine. Finally, they both looked down. Gezana had followed them, but her pace was dramatically slower. She had managed to stay one level ahead of D'angelo, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

"We have to help her," Sabine stated.

"How?" Elizabeth countered, "We have no weapons, we have nothing to use to keep them at bay."

"I can't leave her," were the young artist's final words before she began moving back down to the injured woman.

She picked up a rock and lunged it at D'angelo. He twisted to the left to dodge the stone, but at the price was his footing as he slid down the trail he climbed. Sabine reached Gezana, her hand reached out to pull her up with a deafening shoot stilled all movement.

Jacinto's pistol smoked as he lowered the gun from the air where the warning shot had been fired. Just beyond his shoulder, his marksman leveled his rifle at Elizabeth who still stood near the top of the ridge.

"This ends here Sabine," Jacinto announced and reloaded his gun. "You will show me where the treasure is now, or I will shoot Elizabeth and the old woman."

"Kill them and you will get nothing from me."

"Oh, I will," he promised, "I have been taught the ways to make people talk, and I have learned my lesson well. By the time I finish, not only will you tell me what I want to know, you will beg me to kill you."

Sabine moved dangerously close to the cliff's edge. Chips of rock and dust under her feet broke free and clattered down the drop to the jagged landing below.

"Sabine, no!" Gezana cried.

"Give me your oath as a pirate that Elizabeth and Gezana will go free, or I promise you I will jump and take your secret to my grave."

At the bottom of the rocky hillside, Jack, his crew and Will took their positions. They had waited for Jacinto and his men to dock and circled around, following them closely, but not too closely. The plan had been to take them in the cavern, as they assumed that was where Sabine would lead them.

Sabine's escape attempt had brought a smile to the old pirate's lips. Her new position close to the edge brought horror to the blacksmith's eyes.

"Jack." Will urged when Sabine's threat echoed down to them.

"She is a brave, lass. I'll give her that," Sparrow observed. He wondered if Sabine would have the grit to make good on her threat if it came down to it.

"Jack!"

"Oh, right, of course… Mr. Cotton if you would be so kind."

Cotton mirrored Jacinto's previous form. With his pistol in the air he fired his single shot. The effects of his charge was the same as Jacinto's. It echoed against the rocks and grabbed the attention of the warring party above them.

"Hate to interrupt," Jack climbed slightly ahead, but was careful not to block the shots of his rifled crew. "But I believe the ladies have grown tired of your company."

"Jack," it was all Elizabeth could do, not to jump up and down with joy. She knew it had only been a matter of time

"Hello Elizabeth, this seems a bit familiar, doesn't it luv."

"Ja—" Sabine was about to join her friend in celebrating what appeared to be their impending rescue, but lost the ability to speak when her eyes drifted past the infamous pirate to rest on the familiar face she never dreamed to see again. "Will?" she whispered, not daring to speak his name too loud for fear that the echo would make the illusion disappear.

She heard Elizabeth mutter his name as the woman moved to stand with them, and she began to think, he wasn't a mirage. Surely she would be the only one to see him if he were. Then he moved forward, his pistol drawn and aimed at one of Jacinto's men, and she knew the man she believed dead, was alive.

"Will!" she shouted his name.

She scrambled back from the edge, but froze her decent when she found Jacinto's pistol leveled at her stomach.

"Stay where you are," he ordered.

"Jacinto," Jack called, "Maybe I haven't made myself clear, but you're not giving the orders mate."

"Yet I seem to be holding all the bargaining pieces."

To drive his point home he closed the distance between him and Sabine. His free hand secured her hair roughly, while his pistol hand drove the gun into her belly.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you luv, these things have a habit of going off by themselves," he warned tightening his grip in her locks until she cried out.

She pulled at the hand the seemed like it was set on ripping her hair out, but didn't struggle. She had survived a shot to the shoulder, she wasn't sure if her luck would hold on a pointblank shot to the stomach.

"Let her go!" Will ordered.

Jack sighed deeply and rolled his eyes to the impetuous young man. He gave a silent look that resounded clearly.

"Dead men shouldn't give orders my dear boy," Jacinto sneered.

Will's discomfort in Sabine's distress only made the pirate bring more pain to the woman so again she cried out. He knew the young man wanted him dead, and he was delighted in demonstrating there was nothing that could be done to stop him. Not only would he get the treasure that was rightfully his, but now he had a chance to take the Pearl.

"And as for you Sparrow, you're out numbered. I have but to give a signal and the remains of my crew will descend on this island like a plague. Stay out of my way I may only remove as Captain of _my _ship. Insist on this course of foolishness, I will take your ship, your life, and the life of your crew."

"There's just one more thing," Jack blurted out in an apologetic tone. "I agree you do have more men, and the advantage of the upper ground."

"Why the, are you still delaying me?"

"Because there are two things I know that you don't."

Jacinto sighed. He reasoned that he had no time for further dalliance, but the curious nature in him begged to be satisfied. He tugged on Sabine's hair again, enough to make her hiss sharply.

"What might you be knowing that I don't, Sparrow?"

"Well," Jack began taking a step towards the action. "_La Samara's_ treasure that you so lustfully desire is aboard _my_ ship as we speak. Let me assure you the rumors don't do it justice, as I've no doubt you are aware of."

Instinctive anger caused his fingers to tighten. Sabine cried out, her hand reaching back to dislodge his fingers from her hair.

"Then I guess that makes you a dead man."

"Possibly, but the second thing, I know that you don't is that at this exact moment in time your ship is surrounded by the _Pearl_ and _H.M.S. Revenge_."

As if on cue, two canon ball shots rang out. Jacinto turned to his left where he could see his ship docked in the bay. A ship flying the British flag flanked the _Apollo's _starboard side, while a ship with black sails flying the jolly rogers flanked the port. Dark smoked billowed from either ships gun holes. White smoke rose from the deck of the _Apollo_. He couldn't tell the extent of the damage, but one of the masts had fallen onto the upper deck. The colors had been struck, and replaced buy the white flag of surrender

"This is not possible!" he yelled in frustration.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is," Jack countered with a grin.

Jacinto threw Sabine to the ground. She tumbled down a few feet before catching hold with her hands, tearing the delicate flesh of her palms. Jacinto fumed. He leveled his gun at the young woman, who like her father, managed to betray him. His finger tightened on the trigger, as hatred and anger fueled his blood.

"Do it mate, and I give the signal to sink you ship."

He weighed his options. He could kill her, he could kill them all, but they had no idea what, or who was on the island. Without a ship he would be sentencing himself and his crew to a slow death.

"This is not over, Sparrow. That gold belongs to me and her life belongs to me. One way or another I will have what's mine."

"I'll wait for you in Tortuga. A month from now we can meet on the east beach at sunrise and have an old fashion duel. The winner obviously takes the gold." Jack offered.

"Splendid," Jacinto seethed. "And when I've filleted you open, I'll come for the girl."

"Ladies," Jack called, "Your ships await."

Sabine and Elizabeth flanked Gezana, draped her arms over their shoulders and helped her back down the rocky embankment. When they were close enough, two of Jack's men approached to replace them in helping the injured woman.

Will too moved forward, his eyes searching Sabine's face. They approached each other slowly, cautiously. As if each were afraid the other would quickly vanish.

"Did he hurt you much?" he questioned timidly.

Sabine shook her head, still fighting to come to grips with the reality before her. "I thought you were dead," she finally uttered.

Her eyes filled with tears, but it wasn't until Will's palm slid over her cheek that the first one rolled from her eyes. It touched his skin, and rolled down his finger. The world melted away until all that existed was each other.

She stood mesmerized by the eyes and face she thought she would never see again. The gentle stroke of his thumb to her cheek, a feeling she believed she would have to live without.

Will wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body to his. His grip tighten more at the feel of her shuddering in his embrace. He pulled back enough to kiss her but hesitated. He wanted to, wanted to claim her lips for himself and all that went with it. He closed the distance, but left a breath between them. His lips left the barest of kisses upon her cheek before he pulled her to him again.

He would have his kiss, but it would be in the privacy of their room where his hands and body could make good on the fantasies in his mind.

Through it all, Elizabeth stood back and watched. She tried to bite back the jealous building in her stomach like a tight knot, but it was all but impossible. She wanted to be the one to feel Will's touch. She long to have the weight of his chocolate eyes, gazing adoringly upon her. Not so long ago it had been her. Had it not been for the ring on her finger, it would be her.

"Sabine good to see you, luv, but we really have overstayed out welcome," Jack stated coming to stand next to the couple. "So if you would just follow Young William, we can head to the Pearl and be on our way."

"No," Sabine replied plainly and pulled from Will.

Jack had turned and began walking way, when her answer registered. He turned back, the deep puzzled frown on his face, matched by that on Will's.

"Beg your pardon, lass, but did you say, no?"

"Yes, I said no," she confirmed, "I'm not going to run from him."

"Sabine, he's going to kill you," Elizabeth tried to reason.

"Better me then the people I love one at a time."

"Sabine—"

"—No Will," she interrupted.

"Dragonfly," Jack began, keeping an eye on the man over his shoulder. "I understand this is something you feel strongly about, and believe me, if the circumstances were different, I would support you a hundred percent but… Jacinto and his men out number us five to one. And since I have recently become the richest man on earth, I think it only fair that I have an opportunity to enjoy my new found wealth."

"Then leave," Sabine suggested, "This is my fight, not yours."

The smarmy pirate debated her word for a moment before giving an answer of, "If that's how you want it, Dragonfly."

"Jack!" Will couldn't believe his ears. He knew Jack was self serving, but this was beyond the pale, even for him.

"You can't just leave her here," Elizabeth shouted, "What kind of man are you?"

"A pirate," he supplied, "Short of belting her unconscious and tossing her over my shoulder, there's nothing I can do, Mrs. Norrington."

Sabine never saw the blow coming.

A/N: I know it seems like this story has been dragging on forever, but as promised the end is coming. Only 3 more chapter is the story of Dragonfly! For those disappointed that Jacinto is still alive… you haven't seen the end of him. A lot can happen in 3 chapters. Muhahahaha!!


	25. Chapter 25

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

****

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that Commodore Norrington's first name is James (THANKS DAISY!). At any rate, from this point on I will be changing his name from Edward to¼ you guessed it¼ James. I will also go back and make corrections in previous chapters. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 25

"You hit her?" Anna-Maria questioned completely shocked.

When Will carried an unconscious Sabine aboard the _Pearl_, the other female pirate had assumed the worse. She feared either Jacinto had injured her, or the Dengue fever had returned. Her jaw had all but hit the proverbial floor when the young man revealed why she was unconscious.

"I had to hit her, I even told her I was going to hit her," Jack stated.

Sparrow turned from the helm to glance over his shoulders at the _Revenge_ following silently behind him. It was an odd sight¼ a British ship, trailing a pirate ship and not trying to bring it about.

He half suspected Norrington to either attempt to arrest him when they returned to the ships, or re-neg on the offer and sail away to Port Royal. There was nothing stopping him. Jack had allowed Elizabeth to board her husband's ship, and the two crews had been kept separate.

He figured Norrington to be a man of his word, and he was proving to be just that. Jack had suggested a quick stop at Tortuga. James had objected, but did agree to follow the pirate to the lawless island before they completed the journey to Port Royal. It impressed the pirate, not an easy task. If it were he that was to lose his ship, he would have run at the first possible moment.

Of course Jack had no intention of stripping the Commodore of his ship, or returning to Port Royal. He wanted the ship to be certain. The _Revenge_ had been drafted into service after the British relieved it from the French. It was a small ship, but it was fast, almost rivaling the _Pearl _for speed. Besides, everyone knew French vessels, were the sturdiest to be had. Still to seize the _Revenge_ Jack would have to go back to Port Royal, a place he had barely escaped from the last time and had no intentions on returning to. Or he would have to maroon, Norrington, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew somewhere.

Norrington had let Jack go a year or so back, and he had not given chase. There was an understanding between the men. A kind of mutual respect. They would never be friends, or anything remotely close, but it seemed they were no longer enemies, and Jack had every intention of keeping it that way.

Life as a pirate was daring enough without Norrington actively hunting him down. He would have let him bare off to Port Royal already, but he wanted the company of Sabine and Will, before he unloaded them to the naval ship and sent them back home. The pirate's life, wasn't for either of them, regardless of who their parents were.

"What are you going to do about him?" Anna-Maria questioned nodding back to the ship.

"The man almost lost his wife," Jack stated simply as if it explained everything.

His answer brought a smirk to Anna-Maria's lips, "You're not going soft on me, are you Captain?"

"On the contrary, luv," the pirate replied with a grin meant to be seductive.

"And what about Sabine?" Anna-Maria questioned. The lustful gleam in Jack's eyes dulled, but didn't disappear completely. "What are you going to do about her? I am sure she still wants revenge for her father."

Jack sighed. He returned to the wheel and made minor adjustments to their course after studying the waning sun. "You know as well as I that Sabine wouldn't last against Jacinto. He's a seasoned pirate. He's been killing people before she was born."

"He's old," Anna-Maria pointed out, "Old men make mistakes."

"He's forgotten more about sword fighting than that young girl will ever know."

"She's not a girl, Jack."

"She might as well be," he snapped. His voice was loud enough to grab the attention of the crew, but they knew better than to try to stick their noses in where they didn't belong. "She hasn't earned this life, Anna."

"And the rest of us have?" she demanded softly. "None of us chose the life of piracy, it was the only thing available to us. Through the right of birth, or the hands of fate, this was our saving grace. Somewhere along the lines, someone said the same thing about you. Yet here you are. Piracy gave you an option of life other than starving to death and wasting away in the gutters of London."

"Sabine is better than that," Jack insisted, "She doesn't deserve this."

Anna-Maria smiled. Always so careful not to show affection in public, she didn't stay her hand when it reached and caressed the pirate's face. "None of us deserve this life, but, we must play the hands we are dealt, no matter how it may seem to not suit us. The same goes for Sabine. No matter how much you and Will try to guide her path, she is the one that has to make the choice."

The wind picked up, and Anna-Maria moved around Jack to assist Hoyt and Burns in adjusting the sail. Jack looked after her for a moment before casting his attention to the setting sun. In his gut and his head, he knew Anna was right. Everyone had to make their own way, included Dragonfly. She would have to make her own path, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to sway her as much as possible.

Will sat on the bed, wiping the sweat from Sabine's brow and neck with a damp cloth. The events played in Sabine's head like images from a picture book. She remembered leaving the ship and stabbing the man. She remembered running up the mountain and Jacinto. The shot that brought Gezana down echoed in her head like a canon blast, and sent her bolting up in bed.

"I've got you, you're safe," Will assured her.

"Gezana?" she questioned fearing the worse.

Will smiled softly and caught the falling tear on the tip of his finger, "She's fine. The surgeon is tending to her, but he promises she will be alright."

They stared at each other for what could have easily been hours. Neither wanted to look away. For his part, Will couldn't stop touching her. He ran his finger down her cheek, tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. He touched her arm and her hands until he laced their fingers together.

Sabine felt like it was the first time she was seeing him again in years. He looked so different, yet he looked the same. The depth of his brown eyes, were as open, clear and honest as they had always been, and for the first time she could see the love shining in them. His skin seemed darker than it had before they left Port Royal, but his smile was the same. She squeezed his hand and his lips split into a dimpled grin.

Then his eyes began to flicker down to her lips. They would return to stare into her eyes, but each diversion grew longer than the last until he leaned forward. Sabine met him halfway, shutting her eyes when they touched. Their lips pressed hard against each, until Will took her bottom lip between his.

His hands released hers to capture her face. His tongue pushed until her mouth opened to him. He kissed her hard, eating at her mouth as if to devour her from the lips down. Sabine could feel the tender flesh bruising under the onslaught but didn't dare to stop it. Only a few hours ago did she think she would never feel his lips again.

"I thought I had lost you," Will sighed when he finally came up for air. He pressed his forehead against hers. His fingers still tangled in her hair and massaging against her scalp. "I thought I had lost you," he repeated.

Sabine pulled back so she could gaze into his eyes again. Her fingers explored his face, memorizing the contour and texture. They received butterfly kisses as they passed over his lips.

She tried to hold back, but tears sprang to her eyes as she softly confessed, "He told me you were dead." She tried to smile, but her bottom lip continued to tremble. "The house was on completely consumed by fire. It thought you were dead."

"Somehow I managed to get out before it was too late."

"And Oliver?"

Will shook his head and sealed his eyes for several moments out of respect for the dead. He opened them when he felt Sabine's hands pull from his and her weight leave the bed. He watched her pacing in the small confines of the room. He had hoped they could postpone the conversation but it looked like it was waking on the horizon.

"I hate him," she spat with venom, "He's destroys so much life, it is not right that he lives while others don't."

"Sabine—"

"—I know what you're going to say," she interrupted, "But you know I'm right. He's done this, all of this in the name of treasure, claiming it is his right because of what my father did to him. What did Oliver do, or Elizabeth, or Gezana?"

"I agree," Will stated plainly and caught his friend off guard.

"You do?" she questioned and came to a stop in front of him.

"Yes, which is why I agree with Jack's decision to kill him in a month."

Sabine made a disgruntle noise and resumed her pacing. "It is not for Jack to do, I was the one he wronged."

"Sabine… Sabine stop," Will stood and blocked her path, catching her arms when she tried to move around him. "You are not ready to take on someone like Jacinto. He would run you through before the fight even began."

"I'm ready," she insisted, "I've trained with you, I've trained with Jack—"

"Sparring and practicing are one thing, you've never been in a real duel before. Everything is different, the rules are different."

"Jack already told me that."

"Did he tell you what it's like to kill a man?"

"He didn't have to," she answered. This time it was he that was thrown off center. "This isn't my blood, Will," she informed gesturing to the dried blood on her shirt. "I stabbed a man today. I took a man's life."

"The way I see it, he didn't give you much choice," he comforted.

"But I still killed him," she concluded. Drained, she dropped to the bed. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back before looking up to Will's eyes. "I can't keep running from him," she insisted, "I can't keep running. And I can't let someone else fight my battles."

"This isn't just your fight. If you fight him and he kills you, he will still come after Jack because of the treasure."

"And what if Jack loses? You think he won't come after me?"

"Jack won't lose," Will answered with certainty.

Will knelt in front of her. He took her hands and clutched them in his kissing the backs reverently. He looked wounded as he stared into her eyes. There was a deep pain there that choked Sabine. Tears in her eyes swelled up to echo the ones staining his cheeks.

"I know how you felt when you thought I was dead, because it is the same way I felt when I woke in Aruba to find Jacinto had taken you. I was terrified I would never see you again."

"Will—"

"—Just hear me out," he interrupted placing a finger against her lips. "I love you. Do you understand? I love you. I thought I lost you once, I couldn't bare to do it again. Come back to Port Royal with me. We can have a life together."

"I don't think I can live in Port Royal," she confessed.

"We can go anywhere," he assured and captured her face between his hands, "London, Paris, Spain, it doesn't matter."

Sabine shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. She tried to pull away from Will, but he refused to release her. "I don't… I don't know what I want anymore."

"I want you," he stated with conviction. "I love you, Sabine."

"And Elizabeth? Do you still love her?"

"Yes," he confessed, "But it's changed. I want her to be happy, and I care for her still, but I'm not in love with her… I'm in love with you, Sabine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are there together."

Sabine lowered her face so the tears dropped into her hands pooled in her lap. She had waited so long to hear those words from him. She wanted so desperately to believe him.

"Sabine?" Will touched his finger under her chin and raised her face so he could see her eyes. "Do you love me?" He could feel his heart stop beating as he waited for her answer.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, but the word was spoken with unquestionable conviction.

Will kissed her, hard. He pressed his mouth to hers like a man dying of thirst taking his first drink. His tongue slipped between her lips and delved into the depths of her mouth in search of hers. They met, and dueled, each wrestling for dominance. Will thought he won the battle, but as he began the slow seduction, Sabine's teeth clamped down playfully on his muscle. She suckled it, holding it prone while her tongue explored his.

Will moaned deep in his throat. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. When they refused to cooperate, he took a side in either hand and with one forceful tug, ripped it open and scattered the buttons to the floor.

His mouth left hers, his right hand tilting her head back as his lips and tongue left a wet trail down her cheek and around her jaw to her throat. He kissed and nipped at the tender flesh as he moved lower to her golden brown shoulders. His left hand slipped under the camisole and captured her breast. He palmed the full mound, his fingers massaging the flesh, before the tips of his fingers captured the ripe nipple and squeezed. He kept squeezing until Sabine whimpered softly.

His mouth replaced his fingers, as they moved to the other breast. He kissed her through the cotton, suckling the firm bud, preparing her body for things to come. He wanted her, but he wanted more not to have a repeat of the first time they were together.

He alternated his touches on her body from tender, to commanding. Each touch elicited a different response, a different sound from the woman he loved. He undressed her slowly, worshipping her body every step of the way and allowing her to explore him.

Will shivered when she unbuttoned his shirt and her fingertips probed the skin of his chest, but it was nothing next to the deep guttural groan that escaped when her lips sealed over his nipples as he had done with her. She combed her fingers through his hair, and massaged his scalp. She burned his skin with her lips and tongue, arousing him to the heights of ecstasy until he could no longer resist.

The blacksmith made quick work of his trousers, then pushed his prize back onto the bed. He parted her thighs with his body, his weight supported by his hands as his dark eyes drank the sight of her nakedness in.

When their eyes locked, his soft smile eased the uncertainty building inside her. His hair fell around them in a curtain as he lowered his weight to her, his lips claiming hers in a gentle kiss. He eased his tongue into her mouth, a mirror image of his lower body. She gasped slightly at the intrusion, her fingers digging into his shoulder and he holstered himself in her.

"Shh, I won't hurt you this time," he whispered softly, then claimed her mouth again.

****

A/N: Since Fanfiction.net no longer supports NC-17 rated work, I had to clean this up to make it presentable on this sight. If anyone wants to read the un-cut version you can email me, or go to devaeriels-domain.net. Keep in mind the NC-17 version is meant for readers 18 years and older ONLY!


	26. Chapter 26

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 26

James Norrington appeared not only confused, but disturbed by the pirate's revelation. It wasn't that he wanted to part with his ship, he was simply stunned— literally beyond belief— that Jack was refusing the offer.

"Let me get this straight?" Norrington began, hoping saying it again would some how register it in his brain were the other four times had missed. "You're not returning to Port Royal with us."

"Yeah, that's right. It was right when you asked it the first time, and it will be right if you ask it again," Jack stated in a tiresome voice.

"And you aren't going to sneak into port in the middle of the night and sail away in her."

"Commodore," the pirate sighed, "I've got the _Pearl_," he stated with pride.

"Yes, well then¼" James hesitated. His views of pirates changed none over the last few months. Truth be told his hatred for them, and desire to rid the Caribbean of their kind had grow exponentially, but there was no denying he wouldn't have gotten Elizabeth back—again— if it hadn't been for the help of a pirate. He offered his hand, "Thank you for the return of my wife Captain Sparrow."

Like the first time Norrington offered his hand, Jack hesitated, choosing to inspect it first before giving a vague smile. "You'll understand if we don't shake on it?" he inquired in the end.

Norrington seemed to make the connection right away, and reluctantly lowered his hand.

"And, um, what do you intend to do about Jacinto?" James questioned.

"Kill him, or course," Jack answered, "He threatened to take my ship."

"Might I remind you, you did the same."

"Why Commodore Norrington, I protest¼ I bargained for your ship, there's a difference."

Norrington forced a smile before turning his eyes down the dock in hopes that he would see his wife and the other occupants making their arrival. The sun was gaining momentum in the sky, and Norrington hoped to be well on the way to Port Royal before noon.

He turned back, un-nerved to find Jack studying him, "I wish you luck, Captain Sparrow. Understand when I say I hope never to see you again."

"Likewise," Jack agreed.

The Commodore beat a hasty retreat to his ship docked closer to the front of the port, while Jack turned back to his ship. There was still gold aboard he had to make sure was secured.

Empty plates and glasses littered the table occupied by Will, Sabine, Elizabeth, and Gezana. The four of them had left the inn early that morning in favor of a hot cooked meal as opposed to the hardtack and salted meat that had become a staple of their diet.

For Gezana, she could not reach Port Royal soon enough. The last trip she took on a boat had been from Spain to the Caribbean island. Being held prisoner on Jacinto's ship made her remember why she decided never to leave the island. A cane lay on the floor next to her seat. The wound was healing, but was still too new to walk unassisted.

"We should make our way to the docks," Elizabeth stated pushing her plate back and setting two shillings on the table for her breakfast. "James will want to make for Port Royal as soon as possible."

Will picked up the shillings and handed them back to Elizabeth. "Breakfast is my treat," he stated, then began counting out the correct amount from his own purse. Gezana, reached down to retrieve her cane, and Elizabeth began to put on her gloves. Sabine's statement managed to bring all activity at the table to an end.

"I'm not leave," she stated in a soft, but determined voice.

"I beg you pardon?" Will questioned praying that he heard wrong.

Without missing a beat, Sabine raised her eyes to meet the unspoken challenge in Will's. "I said I'm not leaving. Not yet. There's something I must do first."

"You mean someone you must kill," Will amended.

"Yes, if you would like to put it that way."

"Oh child."

"Damnit Sabine!" the blacksmith snapped. Had there been anyone else in the restaurant they would have had to politely pretend they hadn't heard him.

"Will!" Elizabeth turned a shocked gaze in the young man's direction.

"I thought we settled this," he strained, "I thought you agreed to return with us."

"I did, I had."

"Then what's changed?" he demanded.

"Will, please calm down," Gezana urged.

"No. Why should I when she's ready to throw her life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away," Sabine countered trying to keep her own temper from escalating.

"He's going to kill you."

"Thank you for having so much faith in me, Will," she finally snapped.

"I told you I loved you. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Neither of them noticed the look of both surprise, and hurt that flashed across Elizabeth's face.

"It did, but now I'm starting to wonder if you didn't just say it to get the response from me that you wanted."

"I said it, and I meant it, but if you insist on carrying on with this foolish plan—"

"—Foolish—"

"—Don't expect me to stick around. I will not watch you die," he threw his napkin on the table and rose so abruptly his chair scooted back and clattered to the ground. "Excuse me ladies, I'll see you on board."

Sabine watched him go, anger clenching and unclenching her fists. She knew he would be upset, she knew he would be disappointed, but she never thought he wouldn't be supportive. She thought after all they had been through that he would stay with her.

"Sabine," Gezana began.

"I don't want to hear it," the young woman interrupted in a clipped tone.

"Will is right. You could die," Elizabeth stated matter of factly. "James said before he was sentenced, Jacinto was one of the most bloody, vicious pirates to sail the seas."

"All the more reason for me to end his life. I don't expect you to understand, either of you. But this is something I have to do."

"Is there nothing we can say to discourage you?" Gezana questioned.

Sabine gave a sad smile as she shook her head.

"We could stay," Elizabeth offered, "Moral support, or something like that."

"No," she refused, "You have a life, your father is waiting for you in Port Royal. And Gezana, you have your store. All I have left is a promise I made."

"And us," Gezana reminded her before wrapping the woman in her embrace. "Never forget that you have us."

She hugged her tightly and kissed her, then stood back so Elizabeth could do the same. The women said their good-byes, then Sabine followed Gezana and Elizabeth to the entrance. She forced a smile and waved as the two headed towards the docks. There was no sign of Will, and she assumed he probably went back to the hotel to collect his things before leaving. It wasn't how she wanted things to end between them, but there was nothing she could do. She wouldn't leave, and apparently he wasn't willing to stay.

__

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," she reasoned leaning against the pub's frame.

"The life of a pirate isn't easy, you shouldn't expect it to be," Anna-Maria stated taking a position next to her friend.

"I don't," Sabine replied and pushed away. She walked down the middle of the streets unsure of her destination.

"And this is still the life you choose?"

"It's worked for you so far, right?"

"Sabine," Anna-Maria wrapped her hand around the young woman's arm to halt her forward movement. "You have a good man, who loves you. Why are you willing to throw that all away?"

"Because I can't go back there," she finally confessed, "I can't be that helpless girl that needs to be saved and protected. I've seen too much, I've been through too much, and I'm not that person anymore. I can't just pick up where I left off. I have to see this through to the end."

"Even if it kills you?" Sabine turned away and tried to leave, but Anna-Maria stopped her again. "Is that it? Do you want to die?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why are you hell bent on this path. Jack will kill him, and he will be just as dead."

"I don't need Jack fighting my battles for me."

Anna-Maria looked deep into Sabine's eyes before she turned away, and the pirate finally began to see what the driving force behind the woman was. She was wholly familiar with it, as it was the fuel that made most women do stupid things."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"You don't understand. The first time I went to town by myself was after Papa died. He always made sure there was someone there to keep me safe while he was away. He made sure I had anything I wanted, and everything I could need. I have to do this for him."

"There is nothing I can say, to make you change your mind, is there?"

Sabine slowly shook her head.

"Very well, then I will be your second."

"Anna, you don't have to do that," Sabine stated shaking her head.

"It would be an honor," the female pirate stated.

The women stared at each other, until Sabine finally nodded. Anna-Maria turned to leave, but this time it was Sabine that stopped her. She smiled, mouthed the words 'thank you' and embraced the woman that had grown to be her friend. It was the first time in Anna-Maria's life that another woman hugged her.

Sabine had gone to the docks under the guise of wishing James a safe trip. What she really wanted was a chance to try to explain things to Will. She didn't want things to end like that between them. She didn't want him to leave thinking he meant nothing to her. Unfortunately she never so much as saw one curl from his brown hair.

She stayed on the docks long after the _Revenge_ had sailed away, but eventually headed back to her room. The last thing she wanted to do was sit up there staring at the dreary four walls, but she didn't feel up to doing anything else.

It was the same inn, her and Will had stayed at during their first stay in Tortuga, and Sabine had managed to get the same room, she hid her money in. The gold had been exactly where she left it, hidden behind the dresser under the floorboards. She had left it there, only taking out enough to pay her way the month she would be in the town.

By the time she returned to the room, she had convinced herself to go to town and purchase new clothes, or at least enough to make it through until Jacinto would arrive. A few items had been left on the _Pearl_, but the majority of her clothes, and possessions, including her sword, had been lost in the fire on Aruba.

Sabine opened the door, slipped through the crack made, and closed it quickly. She paused for a moment, her head resting against the wood. It seemed so long ago that Will was scolding her for her careless behavior. She had been innocent then, and it seemed nothing evil in the world would touch her. Sabine missed those days, and longed for the time when her life seemed so much simpler.

"Sabine."

The woman gave a startled yelp and whirled around to see Will Turner standing near the window. She stared at him, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Wh¼ wha¼ I thought you left."

"I did," Will stated, "When I walked out of the pub, I came back here, collected my things and left."

"Then why¼ what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away," he answered plainly and took a step forward. He wanted to close the distance between them, but Sabine looked like she would bolt back through the door at any given moment.

"I thought you didn't want to stick around and watch me die."

"Would you rather I had left?"

Sabine averted her eyes to the floor. The arms that had crossed her breath slowly lowered until her battle stance was disarmed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then you want me to stay?" he questioned taking two more steps.

"Not if you're only doing it because of a promise you made to Papa."

"I told him I would always protect you."

"As his daughter I release you from any oaths you may have been held to."

"And if I don't want to be released?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Will took the final steps that closed the gap between them. "I don't want to be released from my promise to your father. There is nothing that would please me more than if you would make the same oath with me, and agree to be my wife."

Sabine blinked once, very slowly. For years she had longed to hear those words from him, which was why she didn't believe herself when she replied, "I can't."

"What?" Will questioned not believing the answer either.

"I can't."

"I love you," he stated earnestly.

"I know," she replied moving from between him and the door to the window.

"And I know you love me," he reasoned.

"I do," she agreed.

"Then why—"

"I know my father, Will. I know he made you promise to keep me safe, and made you believe the only way to do that was to marry me, but I told you that I release you from any promises you made to him."

"And I told you I don't want to be released from this one. I love you Sabine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Even if that's only a month?" she questioned with a touch of bitterness.

"Yes," he answered without pause.

Sabine stared at him, studied him. Again he moved closer, his eyes as open and clear as they had ever been. He moved close to her, lining their bodies together. His fingers brushed up the side of her face. A soft smile pulled at his lips before they captured hers. The kiss was soft and simple. He licked his tongue across her lips, but pulled away before it became anything more.

"You're serious?"

"There's a chapel on the edge of town. We can be wed but sunset."

Sabine shook her head slowly, a grin splitting her lips. "You're mad."

"Is that a yes?"

She pressed her lips together to keep the brilliant smile from taking over her face, but it all it took was the appearance of Will's dimple at the command of his own bright grin and all was lost.

"Yes," she said softly, then with more conviction repeated her answer as her future husband engulfed her in a hug that lifted her from the ground. Their lips met again before her feet were set back down.


	27. Chapter 27

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Author: Muse a.k.a. Viorith

****

Rating: R for sexual content and violence.

****

Pairing: Will/OFC, Jack/Anna Maria

****

Feedback: Yes

****

Archive: Ask first please!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PoTC, I'm just playing with them. I do own Sabine. So please ask if you want to play with her.

****

Summary: Sabine has loved Will since she was 16, but since his eyes were for Elizabeth only, she settled for his friendship. A year after the curse is lifted, Sabine now needs him to teach her the way of the blade so she can avenge her father's death on a man that once called himself his friend.

Chapter 27

Will watched the woman nestled in his arms and against his chest sleep. She had finally dozed off just over an hour ago, but her rest was a fitful one. Dawn was approaching, and soon they would have to head to the east shore. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want this to be the last time he got to hold her while she slept. He raised his left hand and examined the ring that sat upon the fourth finger.

A simple silver band that matched the band on her hand. He still found it incredible that they had done it. Jack seemed the most surprised out of everyone, while Anna seemed to have been waiting for the announcement. He still didn't know how, but she and Sabine had managed to find a gorgeous dress that day that was fit for royalty to wear.

"Shh," he whispered when Sabine moaned softly in his arms. He stroked his thumb across her forehead and followed it with his lips. "You don't have to wake yet," he stated when he pulled back to see her dark eyes opened.

"I can't sleep," she replied, then stretched the muscles of her body.

She wrapped around her husband's body, and her eyes closed as her lips sought his out. She pushed his back flat to the mattress, and was rewarded by his hands moving down her back and palming her backside. He took his time exploring her body before he reluctantly pulled away.

"Sabine, I—"

"—You don't have to say it," she interrupted.

He kissed her again, a new passion ignited in his body as he rolled her under him and settled between her thighs. He had thought it best for her to save her strength, going into the fight with Jacinto. Her youth and speed would be an added advantage, but he couldn't keep the doubt from entering his mind. If these were the last moments he would have with his wife, he wanted them to be worth remembering.

She was ready. At least she was as ready as she could be to go face the man that killed her father. There was no doubt in her mind that she might never return to reclaim her things. She had agreed with Will, that they would return to Port Royal after the duel. During their discussion of it, they had always used the term 'when', but as she readied herself, the 'if' rang out louder and clearer.

She had left her hair down, securing it from her face by two clips on either side. Likewise, she picked out and donned a plain simple dress. She knew it might slow her movement, but I could also throw Jacinto off, or block any swipes intended to cripple her. Besides, if she was to die, she at least wanted to die as a woman, and not as a pirate.

"I have something for you," Will stated opening up the trunk at the foot of the bed.

He pulled out the sword he had made for her back in Port Royal before their adventures began. Unlike the one she had purchased, the sword he presented was specifically designed for her left hand. It was also lighter than any sword she held, but the blade's edge was just as deadly.

"It's beautiful," she remarked examining the sword.

"You're beautiful," he corrected, placing his lips over hers for a tender kiss. "It's not too late," he added. "Jack will be there, he can take your place."

"No, Will. It has to be like this. If you don't want to come—"

"—The British Navy couldn't stop me," he assured her before giving another kiss. "Jack and Anna are waiting downstairs," he informed when they broke apart again. "Are you ready?"

"Si."

Will fastened the sword around her waist, slipped his hand into hers and led her out the room.

The sun had just begun its climb into the horizon and was still streaking the sky with lightening shades of blue as it chased back the night. Down near the surf, Jacinto stood with D'angelo and two of his men. None of them had the appearance of being armed, save Jacinto with his sword, but Jack knew better.

He led the way, followed by Anna-Maria, Will and Sabine. They too appeared unarmed, but had their weapons hidden at the small of their backs, as he was sure was the case with Jacinto's men. Pending on how the duel ended the survivors might be determined by who was the fastest draw.

"You have brought one of my prizes with you, Sparrow, how thoughtful," Jacinto greeted when they were close enough. "Did you bring the gold as well?"

"There's been a change of plan, mate," Jack stated halting several feet away. "You're not going to fight me, your going to fight Dragonfly."

"Dragonfly?" Jacinto repeated with a chuckle. "Who is this Dragonfly?"

"I am," Sabine spoke and moved to stand next to Sparrow.

The chuckle turned into an outright laugh that his men participated in. "You want me to fight this child for my gold? Why don't you save me the trouble and give the gold to me now?"

"Afraid?" Sabine questioned as she drew her sword. She unbuckled the sheath and handed it to Anna-Maria. "Do you only have courage when holding people at gunpoint?"

"I did not realize you were so eager to die," he too drew his sword.

"It's not me who will have to answer for my crimes today," Sabine stated.

The other's moved back, allowing the duel to begin. Sabine gave a slight bow in Jacinto's direction then took a defensive stance that was a combination of what she had learned from both Will and Jack. She and Jacinto circled each other slowly, their feet placed carefully down, the tips of their swords only meeting with a soft clank.

Jacinto stuck first, making a quick lunge that had Sabine react to a hit as opposed to a sword. She jumped, tripped over her feet, and landed hard on the sand.

"Move!" Will ordered when Jacinto tried to capitalize on her mistake.

Sabine rolled to her left missed by first his sword, then his foot intent on slamming into her side. She swiped her blade at his ankles, forcing him to retreat and giving her the time she needed to reclaim her footing.

"Concentrate Dragonfly," Jack instructed.

The young woman tried Jacinto, testing his reactions by making sudden quick movements. The tip of her sword clinked against his for several successions before she flicked her wrist down with a fast broad sweep that nicked her enemy in the side.

They paused, her father's murderer looked down at the blood wetting his shirt. It was a small cut, but it meant the world to Sabine. It enraged her opponent.

Jacinto gave a primal yell and began attacking with renewed vigor. The finesse of his early movements gave way to brutal hacks. He used his sword like a club, slamming it down repeated onto Sabine and forcing her backwards a step at a time. She blocked his shots as best she could, but as her arm tired under the unrelenting onslaught, she began losing the battle. She twisted around to dodge another swing. With her back exposed, Jacinto lunged forward and drew blood in the form of a long cut.

Sabine cried out and stumbled, but managed to keep her footing. Jacinto gave a sneer as he slowly approached her. He reached a hand behind him, for it to reappear with a dirk.

Will moved forward, at least that had been his attempt had Jack not barred his passage.

"He's cheating," Will snapped.

"It's not your fight mate."

Sabine kept her distance from him, her eyes shifting from his sword, to his dagger, to his feet before settling on his eyes.

"Scared little girl?" Jacinto taunted with a leer. "You should be. You should have left this for the men."

"You shouldn't have killed my father," Sabine retorted.

Jacinto charged forward. Sabine pivoted on the loose sand, but not enough to avoid the bite of the dirk into her upper left arm. She let out a sharp hiss, her right hand covering the cut.

"I will take you apart a piece at a time if I must," her opponent jeered.

He charged again, but Sabine was able to dodge completely. She whirled around quickly, her sword cutting into his left hand deep enough that he dropped the dirk into the sand. He turned around and Sabine was ready. Her sword pointed straight at him, her stance one she had learned from Jack during his tutelage.

She kept her mind on her foe, but let the anger she felt rush to the surface. The sound of the shot that killed her father echoed in her head. She remembered his dying words to her, and the smug way Jacinto looked that day.

Back and forth they challenged each other, but it wasn't before long that the power of the fight shifted in Sabine's favor. Her youth and her vengeance pushed her forward, surged the blood in her veins. She parried, retreated, parried again and lunged.

For several seconds it seemed like times stopped. No one moved. It wasn't until Sabine pulled her sword back and saw blood coating the blade from the tip to six inches down did she realize what had just happened. The front of his shirt slowly changed from white, to bright red as his blood seeped onto it from the mortal wound.

Sabine dropped her sword and stumbled backwards. Jacinto took a step forward. His sword slipped from his hands as he dropped to his knees. D'angelo drew his gun, and would have fired, had Will, Anna-Maria and Jack not already had theirs out.

"It was a fair fight, mate," Jack stated his warning softly.

Sabine watched the life's blood bleed from the man she hated. She looked down at the weapon used to take him from the world. She placed a hand to her mouth, turned, took a step and vomited. Her stomach emptied it's contents, and continued to heave long after there was nothing left inside.

Will was by her side in the blink of an eye. He held her hair back, smoothing his hand up and down her back, ever mindful of the cut there.

"It's over," he assured and quietly comforted when her retching finally turned to sobs. He held her close, kissed her softly and prayed that everything truly was over.

"It's over," Jack echoed the words to Jacinto's surviving first mate.

"This is far from over," the man shouted back.

Jack gave a deep sigh, "Unless you feel like joining your Captain, I would suggest you take his body and let this be the end of it for now."

Will kept his eyes on the other pirates as the woman in his arms continued to cry softly.

"You haven't heard the last of us girl, that I promise you," D'angelo vowed. "You will live to regret this day."

The other two men with him collected Jacinto's body and led the way back to the ship. D'angelo stayed long enough for one final glare. His eyes moved from Jack, to Anna-Maria, and finally to Will and Sabine. He spat on the sand, turned, and departed.

SIX MONTHS LATER

The symbol that hung above the Smithing Shoppe was the same, but the wooden nameplate that used to read J. Brown proudly displayed the name W. Turner. It brought a temporary smile to Elizabeth's lips. Many a late night conversations had been of Will's ambition to take over the shoppe from the drunkard Jonathan Brown, especially since it was Will that did all the work. With his determination, and she suspected a bit of _La Samara's_ gold, his dream was finally his reality.

The smile faded as she further remembered how the dreams had included a life with her. They had planned to live above the shoppe where they would raise their family. She passed her hand over her stomach where her and James' baby grew. She wondered how he would take the news. Would it devastate him, would he care now that he himself had a wife?

Her fingers wrapped around the handle. From inside she could hear the evidence of his presence from the clanging of hammer on heated steel. She hesitated for a moment before she pushed the door inward. The heat hit her as soon as she was inside. The donkey stood ideally drinking water from the trough set at her workstation. Will worked a piece of metal, his hammer swinging down, molding the molten steel into the primary form of a sword. His shirt had been removed, the only protection from his skin and the sparks a thick leather apron.

Elizabeth admired his body, watched the movement of his muscles, as they worked under his skin. He always maintained a natural olive complexion, but the skin covering his back was darker than Elizabeth remembered it being the last time she was in the shoppe. Before he had taken off with Sabine.

The rear door leading to the alleyway was open, and with Elizabeth still holding the front entrance open, a heavenly cross breeze entered cooling off everything in its path. Will instantly looked up, a soft smile touched his lips when he saw her standing in the door.

"Elizabeth," he beamed and set his tools down.

She entered into the shoppe, letting the door shut behind her. She went to hug him, but was stopped short by his strong hands on her arms.

"I'm filthy," he explained, "I would ruin your beautiful gown."

"I've never mind before," she replied.

She turned from him, a nervousness taking over her body. Never before had she been nervous around the blacksmith, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was so. She wanted him, but there was a problem, two in fact. He was not free to be had, and she was not free to have him.

"I see nothing's changed here, it still looks the same," she stated covering her nervousness.

"There was nothing wrong with the shoppe, just the management it was under," Will surmised.

He removed the apron, trading it for a white towel to wipe his body down with. Elizabeth turned around in time to see him exchange the towel for his shirt.

"I brought this for you," she stated handing him a white envelop with his name printed across in beautiful calligraphic handwriting. "It's an invitation to a party for you¼ and Sabine of course, if she feels up to coming out."

"Thank you," Will took the invitation and set it on the work bench next to the towel, apron, and letters he picked up from the mailing office that afternoon.

"How is she?"

"About the same," he answered. "She's terrified to be around people, but scared of being alone. She'll only go out in public if I'm with her," Will sighed softly and passed his right hand over his hair. Those strands that managed to escape from the ponytail were tucked behind his ears. "I'm thinking about taking her away," he finally confessed.

"A vacation would be nice," Elizabeth agreed, "You two haven't really had a proper honeymoon yet."

The blacksmith shook his head, "No, I mean away for good. This place isn't good for her, and I hate seeing her like this. Maybe if I take her somewhere else, she can be the person she used to be. The person she should have been, before all this started."

Will retrieved one of the letters from the pile and handed it to Elizabeth.

"From Spain?" she queried recognizing the Spanish writing. "What's it say?" she questioned after Will gave an affirmative nod.

"It's from Senor Cabeza. I sent a few of Sabine's pieces to him, and he's agreed to take her on as an apprentice."

"All the way to Spain?"

"No one knows her in Spain, she'll be safe there. She'll be able to paint again, she'll be happy there." he reasoned as he put the letter back.

"And you? Will you be happy there?"

"As long as I'm with her I'm happy," he answered.

Elizabeth nodded and put forth the best fake smile she could muster. She was happy for him, and she was happy for Sabine, but she was still falling to pieces inside. She moved forward and placed a hand on his right cheek while she laid a kiss on the other one.

"Everything will work out. I'm sure of it," she assured.

She gave his other cheek a kiss, gave another forced smile that didn't quite light up her eyes and took her leave.

"You had no right," Sabine shouted storming from the kitchen with the letter from Senor Cabeza clutched in her hands. "Those were my paintings, my personal¼ you had no right," she repeated.

"I'm your husband," he explained following her closely.

"So because you put a ring on my finger that gives you the right to run my life?"

"It gives me the right to do what I think is in your best interest," he wrapped a hand around her bicep to keep her from further fleeing the situation.

Whenever they began discussing her future, Sabine would beg off, usually heading for their bedroom. Will was determined that this conversation wouldn't fall by the roadside as so many others before.

"Running away to Spain is not in my best interest."

"Neither is staying here frightened to death to live!" he shouted. She stared at him as if he had just uttered a secret that was never to be spoken aloud. "You don't leave the house unless I'm with you. You don't walk around in town unless I'm with you."

"I didn't realize I had become such a burden to you," she stated with quiet anger.

She tried to turn away, but Will captured her face in his hands, "You know that's not true, but you can't make yourself a prisoner in your own home, and of your fear."

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it? You weren't the one to have a madman swear he would come after you. There's no more treasure, Will. What do you think D'angelo is going to do to me when he comes looking?"

"If you're not here, he can't find you. And if he can't find you, he can't hurt you," he stated logically.

"Running away is not the answer."

"You're not running away."

"Will—"

"—Just listen to me," he pleaded.

Sabine opened her mouth, but closed it before any words passed. She allowed her husband to lead her to the sofa and sit her down, while he knelt next to her on the floor. It was hard not to stare into Will's deep brown eyes and not give into anything he wanted. It was a look he used to give her when they were teens and he wanted her to do something she didn't. It had always worked then, and if she wasn't careful it would work again.

"This island is our home, it always will be, nothing can ever change that. It holds all of our memories, good and bad, it's what's formed us, but it's also suffocating us. We've been through so much the past year, we've seen so much¼ we've grown beyond Port Royal. Neither of us can truly be happy hear anymore."

"I'm happy with you," Sabine stated.

"I know you are, and I'm happy with you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still terrified to be on your own. Spain is a new start for us," he began with a hopeful tone to his voice. "It's a chance for us to make a new life, to make new memories. The past won't over shadow us there."

"I don't know," Sabine stated, but Will could tell her resistance was weakening.

"You would have gone anyway. Had none of this happened, Diego would have located you a tutor, and sent you to Spain, and you would have gone, eager for new adventure."

"I've had one adventure, and it left a sore taste upon my lips."

Will released one of her hands to stroke her face, "They aren't all that way. Some of them can be quite pleasurable."

"And what of you? Would you be happy in Spain?"

"You're what makes me happy," he confessed. He maneuvered his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips down to claim. "I would happily endure hell if I had you by my side."

"I don't¼ I haven't picked up a brush since I've been back."

"Stop trying to find reasons to say no," he chastised. "We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Just say you'll come with me."

Will pulled her forward. With his hands around her waist, he pulled her from the couch, settling her on his lap as he reclined onto the rug. His fingers walked up her back until they reached the ties of her dress. They began working the knots free, as he lifted his head so his lips could claim hers in a passionate kiss.

She opened her mouth to him, her tongue delving deep to taste him. He started off seducing her, but it was he that succumbed to her seduction. Her mouth left his, trailing wet kisses down his throat, until her lips locked over the pulse throbbing in his neck.

"I'll go," she conceded, "But on one condition."

"Anything," he panted eager to have her lips back on his.

"If we hate it. If either of us truly hate it, we will come back."

Will nodded, and managed to mumble a quick, "Agreed," before rolling her under him.

He knew it would work. Sabine was born to be an artist. Once she began painting again, she would find her joy, and eventually make peace with the events of the year. And he would finally have the family he always longed for. Sabine would be his family.

fin


End file.
